


The Lost Empire Remerged

by ElektraVamp



Series: The Lost Empire [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Atlantis AU, Dragons, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Minor Injuries, Strange Occurances, night terror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraVamp/pseuds/ElektraVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 years have passed since Aster Bunnymund discovered the lost kingdom of Atlantis. Yet within those 7 years many things have changed in the surface world and when strange occurrences keep popping up, Aster and Jack are reunited with some old friends. But with old friends come old enemies, can they overcome these new challenges? And will Jack be able to fix his father's old sins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Fear remerged

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all so here is the first chapter to the sequel of The Rise of the Lost Empire, finally! I have been putting this off for so long but since my birthday is coming up after 4 years I got inspired and wanted to get the first chapter out before my birthday. So here it is and I hope y'all like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Disney's Atlantis movies or Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians. I only own my own plot and original characters.

     Aleksander stared out into the vast dark ocean enjoying the fresh sea air. Though he has travelled the sea all his life, he never got tired of the smell. The sea salt air reminded him of his family and even when he's gone for months at a time, he knows that he would always be with his family when he smelled it. As he reminisced about his loving wife and children, a young man appeared next to him. His name was Set; a young inexperienced man that saw working on this ship as the biggest and greatest adventure of his life, and he prayed Set would never discover how cursed a life at sea truly was.

     “ _How are you Aleksander? Beautiful night, no?_ ” He asked with a gentle smile. Alexsander studied him for a moment. He was barely 18 with baby fat still adoring his cheeks. His eyes were a pale blue and his ash brown hair was cut close to his head and was already growing out in various lengths, and he was quite tall for his age. Around 6 feet but he also was very clumsy, it was obvious he was still growing into his body but he had told him that his mother and brother needed the money and this was the best job that he could get. This boy is now cursed to work on this boat for the rest of his days and should he get a family later on, he would only leave them. This was no life for a family, a crewmen sometimes has a short lifespan and though he himself loves being a member of the crew, he sometimes regrets that he cannot be with his family.

     “ _Hello Set. I'm fine. How are you?_ ” Aleksander answered returning Set's smile.

     “ _I'm great. I never thought that the sea could get so foggy. It always seemed clear when I would see it from home. And I never thought of how strong the sea salt air was._ ” Set told him taking in a deep breathe.

     “ _Well the sea is very different when there is no land around. She is not one to underestimate. And you get used to the air, it becomes a part of you._ ” He replied leaning on the railing looking into the fog surrounding them. It truly was a foggy night, in fact this is the most fog that he has ever seen in all his years of sailing. He felt a chill run down his spine and he hoped that the chill was from the sea air.

     “ _She?_ ” Set asked confused by Aleksander calling the sea a woman.

     “ _Yes, she. You have not lived your life in the sea, I have and so I know her as a woman. And she can be a temperamental mistress. She can continue your life or end it. It does not matter to her what your story is, she will judge you the same as the next man. Never forget that Set, because when you do, that day will be your last._ ” He replied making sure to keep eye contact with him so that he saw that he was serious.

     “ _You cant be serious Alexsander. The sea is not a living thing, its just water. Whats the worst that could happen?_ ” As soon as Set finished his question the large ship suddenly rocked hard to one side throwing them both to the ground. An alarm suddenly rang out informing the crew to wake up and check for any damages. The floodlights that adorned the side of the boat were turned on and trained to the side of the boat where the hit came from. Alexsander gathered his footing and ran to the rail to see what had hit them. He expected to see another boat or possibly a reef but what he saw made his nightmares seem tame.

     “ _Is it a U-Boat Alexsander? Are we under attack?_ ” Set asked still trying to regain his balance.

     “ _It is not a U-Boat Set, it is something much worse._ ” Alexsander answered too terrified to move away from the railing.

     “ _Its the Kraken._ ”

     Alexsander watched as the Kraken rose even farther out of the water and one of its many tentacles wrapped itself around body of the ship crushing several of the crewmen that were running to the lifeboats. The Kraken appeared to be completely black but with the moonless night and foggy air it was difficult to see its true color. Its eyes were a sickening yellow glow that seemed to look right into his soul. It made him unable to move even as many of his fellow crewmen ran around in a panic trying to escape. Some were lucky, some were not. Alexsander can vaguely hear Set screaming at him to run and even feel him tugging at his arm but he did not respond. He couldn't. Even as one of the tentacles clenched around him and dragged him under surrounded by fellow crewmen and pieces of the ship. All he felt was terror and as his eyes finally closed, his last thought was, _She truly is a cruel mistress_.

\------

**20 DEAD IN “KRAKEN” ATTACK**

_Saturday night was a night of terrors for the crew of the Aakre as 20 of its crew members were killed in a supposed “Kraken” attack. The Kraken is a legendary sea monster that in ancient stories is said to attack ships that invaded its territory. The Aakre was discovered in pieces while its remaining crew floated out in the middle of the sea in life rafts. It is not yet confirmed what caused the boat to be destroyed and though many of the eyewitnesses say it was due to The Kraken, officials have credited these descriptions to trauma. This is the third attack reported and people have begun to wonder about whether this supposed Kraken is truly real. A memorial will be held for the lost crewmen at their hometown of -_

_\-----_

__

     Manuel De Luna put down the paper and sighed. This was the third attack to happen in a month and officials still had no clue as to what was causing these attacks. De Luna wasn't sure what to do about these attacks. The world had just gotten through a World War, we had just escaped fear and did not need to go back to fearing what laid in the dark. De Luna rubbed his eyes and looked down at desk, as he did he caught the glow of the Atlantian crystal that was given to him 7 years ago. The crystal had truly made him feel younger as well as connected to his old friend Alder and to Aster. The young man that stayed at Atlantis because that was where he truly belonged. That was when he was hit with a stroke of genius.

     “Nachtlicht!” He called out moving from behind his desk. Mr. Nachtlicht quickly appeared in the office curious as to what his old friend could want. He knows De Luna had been feeling stressed with what had been occurring in Norway and he wondered if he had finally found a solution.

     “Nachtlicht. I need you to call the old crew and have them meet us at the airfield with their luggage.” De Luna told him rushing around the room gathering his things into an old royal blue leather bag. Nachtlicht raised a thin silver eyebrow at his friends behavior.

     “Just tell them to hurry and be there in three days time. If they ask why tell them we are going to visit an old friend.” De Luna Told him when he saw the questioning in his old friend's eyes. Once Nachtlicht had left the office to place the calls De Luna moved to the front of the fireplace and took down a simple photograph. The photograph contained two figures, an older man sitting in an arm chair and a young man looking up at him. Across the photograph there was some writing which has begun to fade with time. De Luna smiled as he read the words once more.

     “Looks like I have one more adventure in me Alder. “ De Luna whispered before he placed the photograph down on the desk and left the office to meet Nachtlicht at the car.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Old and The New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what occurred after the others left Atlantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all.   
> I know its been awhile but I had just been busy with some confusion about myself. Recently something that I had always thought about came into light and I'm not sure how to handle it because I have always denied certain aspect about it but now I'm not so sure and I don't have anyone I can talk to about it. But I will try to update soon. On with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Disney's Atlantis or DreamWorks Rise of The Guardians. I only own my own characters and plot.

 

     A soft white-blue glow lit the glittering gray rocks, beautiful patterns could be seen covering the stones as well as providing the room with a soft glow. The chamber was pretty large and appeared to be an ice cave, blue and clear ice filled the room and crawled over the walls and floors. Should anyone enter the ice chamber they would require a thick jacket that would keep them warm but sitting in the middle of the room on a flat rock, in what appeared to be a meditative state, was a young man appearing to be 18 years old.

     The young man was pale as the snow around him and his hair was just as white. His face was androgynous but it was also clear he was male, he had a blue tattoo on his right cheekbone which consisted of two crescent moons with frost designs and a circle on the side. He had a green feather hanging from a small earring in his left ear. He had a blue crystal necklace on his bare chest. The only other jewelry that he had on was a silver cuff with an emerald design on his right bicep. He had another tattoo on his right shoulder that looked like a snowflake with vines flowing down his arm. The only piece of clothing that he had was a brown leather loincloth like pair of pants that landed at the top of his knees, as well as a strip of dark blue fabric that covered his left shoulder and moved across his stomach to his right hip.

     His face was serene and his chest rose and fell in a steady rythim. Suddenly he heard a soft rustling and a small weight settle on his shoulder. A soft chirp hit his ears as something nipped at his hair. He chuckled and opened his eyes, revealing bright ice blue eyes, and he turned his head to look a what was on his shoulder. What he saw was what appeared to be a bird that looked somewhat like a hummingbird. The animal was about the size of an eagle, if a bit larger, and they were covered in dark green feathers minus a single gold feather at the crown of their head. The eyes were two different colors, brown and blue, and the beak was elongated like a hummingbird. The bird chirped once more and poked at his skin again, trying to tell him something.

     “What is it Baby? Am I running late?” He asked running a slender finger down her back. The bird, Baby, closed their eyes and rubbed their head against the young man's finger before they gave out a soft chirp. Baby jumped off of his shoulder and flew to the chamber's exit giving out another chirp.

     “Okay I'm going, Baby. I know how he gets if I'm late.” He said with a chuckle before he got up brushing some snow off his pants and following the large bird. The bird lead them out of the cave system, at times stopping to make sure he was following them. Soon though Baby was flying a fast as they could and the young man was running as fast as he could to try and beat Baby.

     As they exited the cave system, the young man jumped on top of a fish looking sculpture but once he inserted his necklace into a slot and placed his hand on a panel the sculpture rose and he was flying along side Baby who chipped happily. The young man laughed and made the ship fly faster as they got closer to their home. The young man's name was Jack and he was the King of Atlantis. He is over 8,000 years old and was the head warrior of his land but when his father died, he had to stop scouting and fighting to help bring Atlantis back to its former glory. But he did not have to do this alone.

     A few years ago an exploration team discovered the city and though this team lead to his father dying as well as many of their warriors. There was one man among them that did not want fame and riches like the others, this man was the one that saved him and his kingdom. Aster Bunnymund saved his Kingdom and saved him. Once they had stopped Kozmotis Pitchner from taking him, Aster decided to stay behind and be with Jack. They had gotten married and with Aster's help in translating their texts, the Kingdom was now thriving and his people no longer were scavenging for food or just going through the motions of life. They were truly living life.

     Their city was no longer filled with ruins and disrepair. It had become a land of actual culture, of life, and of study. As Jack headed to the throne room, he watched as his people finished repairs on some of the surrounding statues. He saw a class being held that was teaching their young children how to read, a privilege that they did not have once, and high above him was the Heart of Atlantis surrounded by the carvings of their past Kings. Jack flew up and looked for the carving of his father, once he saw it he got close enough to lay a hand on it. His father was killed by Kozmotis Pitchner and though he never had the chance to confront him, he was glad that his father's killer was now gone. He hated Kozmotis because he took away his chance to say good-bye to his father. He missed his father, he was afraid that he may not be doing to right thing for his people. He feared that he was not worthy of being King and though Aster told him that he was doing a great job, he didn't believe him. So though he is not confident in himself, he hopes that his father is proud of him and still watching over him. He hopes he lives up to his expectations.

     Jack left the carvings and flew toward the throne room where he's sure his husband would be. He landed in front of the doors leading to the throne room and after giving a nod to the warriors that were guarding the door, he entered. As he walked further into the room, he took a moment to appreciate how different it looked now. The old fabrics that once adorned the room were now vibrant and bright and the platform that held the throne was cleared of debris and the pond are now clear and clean, filled with fish and blossoming plants. And standing in the middle of the room facing the throne was a tall muscled man wearing a toga like outfit that was dark green and blue. His skin was tanned and his hair was a mid-length blue-gray. He didn't appear to be wearing any jewelry minus a necklace that was similar to Jack's but he did have more tattoos than Jack did. Both his arms had flowing vines that appeared tribal and had small snowflakes scattered throughout. This design continues down his legs as well as down his back. He was directing some warriors that were lifting the head of a statue out of one of the ponds and to the top of the headless statue behind the throne. Once it was over the statue they lowered the head and using the crystals, were able to keep the head attached and secure.

     “Great, perfect. Ya both can go take a break.” The man told them giving them a thumbs up.

     “Aster! The throne room looks great! And now the old King will never cry again.” Jack said as he got closer to pull the man, Aster, into a hug.

     “I'm glad ya think so, ya bloody show pony. Where were you? Your late.” Aster chasted though he still had a small smile as he pulled the smaller man into his arms.

     “I'm sorry, I lost track of time again.” He said with a small smile as they pulled apart.

     “You were in the Ice Chamber again, weren't ya?” Aster asked leading Jack to sit on one of the benches around the ponds.

     “Yes.” He said quietly.

     “You were mediating.” Aster stated holding Jack's hand.

     “Yes, I was.” Jack whispered stroking patterns onto Aster's hand.

     “Jackie, I know that you are still grieving for your father and that you still hold resentment toward Pitch. I know that you think that this mediation is helping you but your beginning to worry me love.” Aster told him making eye contact to show Jack how worried he was. Jack had taken to mediating to try and figure out what happened to him when he was under the control of the Heart. Also to see if he remembers what happened to Pitch. But all he had been able to recover was when Pitch took him across the bridge. Yet he had recently become obsessed and would disappear for hours in the Ice chamber meditating. He tried to get Jack to talk to him but has been unsuccessful, hopefully today he could get through to him.

     “How am I worrying you Aster? I only meditate for an hour or two, no harm done.” Jack replied breaking eye contact.

     “Love, its more than an hour or two. Your sometimes gone for hours till either I or Baby go and get you. Sandy sometimes has to dust you with his sand to get you to sleep. Jack, you cant run this Kingdom if your gone half the time. I know you want your memories back but this is unhealthy, talk to Tooth and see if maybe she could help. Just ,please, if you must meditate at least do it for only an hour.” Aster told him clasping both of Jack's hands in his.

     “I'm sorry Aster. I just cant get over how Pitch took away my chance of saying goodbye to my father and if he hadn't killed him, I wouldn't be the King. I wouldn't be the King that has no idea what they're doing, the King that is sure that he will fail his people. I should have paid attention to what my father had always told me about being King, but I was too busy goofing off and exploring the ruins. I just never thought my father would die.” Jack explained feeling the burn of tears in his eyes. Aster's heart cracked at the sight of his love, he knew how insecure Jack was about being King but he didn't think it was this bad.

     “Oh love. I know that you miss your dad, I still miss my grandfather. But we cant change the past, just move past it. Your not going to fail love, you helped bring your people together to make this Kingdom thrive. Your people are thriving like they never had before, and that's because of you Jackie.” Aster told him.

     “No, its because of you Aster. Without your translations, we would be helpless and we would have been dead by now.” Jack replied with a small smile.

     “Nah mate, they follow your leadership. Without your faith, they would have never listened to me because don't forget I'm an outsider from the surface world. I'm not a true Atlantean.” Aster said also smiling.

     “Your as much as an Atlantean as me Aster. Never doubt that.” He told him placing a kiss to Aster's cheek.

     “Thanks Snowflake.” Aster said before he drew Jack into a kiss. But before they could kiss more a large bird flew in with a chirp, landing on Aster's shoulder. The couple laughed and separated to give the bird attention.

     “Hey there Baby. How ya been?” Aster asked stroking the large bird's feathers. The bird crooned and closed its eyes before it started to claw at Aster's outfit.

     “Yeah I know, but only one got it?” Aster said with a roll of his eyes as he reached into the cloth and drew out a large red berry. He threw it into the air prompting the large bird to fly off of Aster's to catch it.

     “You really spoil her.” Jack remarked snuggling into Aster's arm.

     “No I don't.”

     “Yes you do.”

     “No.”

     “Yes.”

     “No.”

     “Ye-” Jack started but was soon cut off by someone calling his name. He turned to the window where the voice had come from but then a horn went off.

     “Intruders.”Jack said with slight fear before he took off, racing to the front of the castle with Aster hot on his heels. As they made it to the courtyard in front of the castle they were meet with warriors racing to get to transportation and prepare for battle.

     “What is the status Kale? Who is attacking?” Jack asked already making battle plans.

     “We don't know your majesty. We are still getting information.” The soldier told Jack with a bow, before he vanished into the crowd to get his weapon.

     “Where is Tooth and Sandy? Find them, and bring them here!” Jack ordered as a guard passed him his staff. Aster meanwhile had taken the binoculars from a guard to see who was intruding and what he saw made him grin.

     “Jack, tell everyone to stand down. They're not intruders.” Aster told him still grinning. Jack looked at him confused.

     “What? Who are they?” He asked still in battle mode mind set.

     “Friends.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon, still don't have a set update schedule because I'm still having my crisis which I hope I can deal with soon. If y'all have any questions don't hesitate to ask through the comments, I will always try to answer back as soon as I can. So till next time! Bye!


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion with some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm sorry this is so late, I'll explain why its so late at the bottom note but I am back and ready to keep up with this story. And so you have a really long chapter. This was going to be a thousand words but it became over 5,000 words so enjoy! On with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians or Disney's Atlantis franchise. I only own the added plot and original characters.

     Once Aster had confirmed that the “intruders”, were actually friends, Jack gave the order to stand down and actually prepare for their guests. From what Aster could see, there were three flying air-crafts coming toward them and the only reason he knew they were friends was because of the symbol that was painted on the side. Aster was excited to see his old friends and though he loved being in Atlantis and being a part of the culture as well as being by Jack's side, he did miss the world above.

     “So, who do you think it is?” Jack asked as the people around them rushed to clear the courtyard for landing as the air-crafts got closer.

     “No clue, there are three crafts. Looks like they seat two people each, which means there are six people coming. And we know more than six people, so who knows.” Aster answered trying to figure out who was coming.

     “Why do you think they came? Its been 7 years and we haven't heard from them until now. Do you believe there may be trouble?” Jack asked quietly not wanting to be overheard and start rumors.

     “I'm not sure love, maybe they just got the resources to visit or they were just busy. We'll have to ask.” Aster replied but if he was truthful with himself, he had a bad feeling about their friend's visit.

     Soon the air-crafts were landing and Aster was impressed by how advanced they had gotten over the years. He went up to one of the first planes to see who it was. From the cockpit jumped out a small willowy young woman with dark sun-kissed skin, her hair was in a short bob cut and seemed to have a yellow shinning feather braided in it. When she fully faced him, he was that she had one green eye and one blue eye, and she had a small birthmark under her left eye. Aster couldn't believe that they young woman was Tiana, in the past seven years she had really grown into an beautiful young woman. He could see that the seven years had not been easy, as hardship beyond her years could be seen in her eyes.

     “Tiana!” Aster cried out hugging the startled woman into his arms, though she had grown a couple inches, she was still pretty small.

     “Hello Rabbit, its nice to see you too. Its been a long time.” She was with a grin as she hugged him back.

     “It really has Shelia.” He said letting her go to see who else came with her. Jumping down from the seat behind her was an older man that had light blond hair and multiple burn scars on his face, though there seemed to be more than he remembered.

     “Abdima! How a're ya mate? See you shaved off the stache.” Aster exclaimed clapping a hand on his back.

     “Nice to see you too Aster. Things have been alright I suppose, and yeah I shaved it. With the new scars it ended up not growing in fully, figured I should just shave it all off.” He replied with a grin and rub of his new scars.

     “Sorry to hear that mate. Just what happened to cause the scaring?” He asked with a frown.

     “I'll tell you later, right now I think you should see the others.” Abdima replied his eye flashing with the same knowledge as Tiana. Aster nodded and went to the next craft to see who else came. As he got closer he saw a man being dragged off by three Atlantian women who looked very pissed off.

     “He never learns. Every time, he talks french, women hit him.” A voice sighed out though there was amusement underneath. Aster looked to see who had spoken and saw a very large and tall man with long hair and a long beard, both were white with black streaks. Though he looked older Aster would recognize him anywhere.

     “So Porc hasn't change much has he? Hi North, how a're ya? See ya have more white hair than black now.” Aster said with a chuckle holding a hand out to North. The large man gave out a barking laugh before pulling Aster into a back breaking hug.

     “Very funny Bunny, one day you vill have hair as white as me. How are you my friend?” North asked once he placed Aster back down.

     “Great, how are all of you? Hows Mr. De Luna? He get my package alright?” He replied.

     “You should ask him yourself.” Tiana told him with a smirk. Aster frowned and was about to ask what she meant when he heard a voice call out to him. He turned to the voice and saw it was from a man starting to exit the last craft. The man wore a white suit and had short blond hair, he had a wide grin as he saw Aster see him.

     “Mr. De Luna?! I cant believe your here!” Aster exclaimed rushing to go help him down, knowing that De Luna was into his 90's now.

     “Well that crystal you sent me was amazing, I feel like I'm 70 again!” De Luna told him jumping down though he stumbled and fell into Aster's arms with a grunt. “Though that still makes me pretty old!” He said once he was upright. Then he was nearly bowled over by an enthusiastic Jack.

\------

     Jack had watched as Aster's old friends had gotten off their crafts and been greeted by Aster. Jack was content to let them reminisce when he suddenly heard Aster mention the name De Luna . He turned to look at the man named De Luna and he rushed to draw him into a hug.

     “So your the Mr. De Luna that brought Aster to me! Thank you so much for sending him to us. I don't know where we would be without him.” He told him holding him in a tight hug.

     “Well I did not expect such a welcome from the King.” De Luna laughed returning Jack's hug before he was finally let go.

     “I apologize Mr. De Luna, I just wanted to thank you and show my gratitude.” Jack replied a faint blush on his cheeks. Aster watched the exchange with a grin at how his love was acting but he was glad that Jack was being more himself.

     “Its alright Your Majesty, I'm glad you and Aster are happy.” He said with a smile.

     “Well how about we all go have some lunch, that way we could catch up and you can all rest.” Aster suggested moving to wrap an arm around Jack's slim waist.

     “Yes, lets all have lunch, I'm sure you have much to tell us about the world above. Please follow Kale to our dinning area, he will also direct you to the rooms you will be staying in.” Jack told them calling out for Kale to lead them to their rooms. The others left to follow carrying their bags with them though Porc was walking slower due to a swollen eye from the punches given to him by the offended Atlantean women. Once the others were out of earshot, Jack tilted his head toward Aster.

     “I don't like this Aster.” He said quietly.

     “What do you mean love?” Aster asked confused at Jack's change.

     “They wouldn't be here unless something has happened and I cant help but have a bad feeling about them being here.” He answered tightening his grip on his arms.

     “I feel the same way Jackie. I fear that they have bad news for us and I fear the consequence that may come from learning about it. But for now, lets putting to the back of as minds and enjoy their company.” Aster told him hugging him close.

     “Okay Aster. Come on, we don't want to keep our guests waiting.” Jack said tilting his head to give Aster a light kiss.

     As they walked toward the dinning area, Aster sincerely hoped that they would not be given bad news but he couldn't lie to himself. He knew De Luna would not come unless something was going on and especially not without his right hand man. _I hope everything will be alright._

\----------------

     “I hope these five rooms will be to your liking. You may choose whichever one you would like, Lunch will be served in 20 minutes. Please just follow this hall and you will be at the dinning area. I hope you will enjoy your stay here at Atlantis.” The man named Kale told them before giving a short bow and leaving with other soldiers discussing something in Atlantean. Once the men were out of sight, De Luna turned to the others signaling them to follow him into one of the rooms.

     The room they entered was fairly large and had a medium bed in the middle of the room. It was draped in a variety of sheer fabrics that made it look almost mystical. A few wood carved furniture filled the room giving it an actually very homey feel. Once everyone was settled in the room De Luna told North to close the door and guard it in case of any eavesdropping.

     “So now that we are all here, we need to discuss what we are going to tell Aster and King Jack.” De Luna began sitting down at the small table in the corner, feeling his age for the first time.

     “How exactly are we going to tell them about this? I mean, now that I see how Aster is faring. I'm not sure its a good idea to include him. He has a life here, he doesn't need the outside to invade it.” Tiana commented knowing that if they brought Aster back to the world above he would learn of what had happened in those years he's been underground. They all had to live through it and they are still haunted by it. She didn't want that to happen to Aster.

     “I know Tiana, but we need his help. He may know more about this creature than we ever will. I don't want to ruin his happiness either but we need him.” De Luna replied with a sigh, rubbing his forehead. He couldn't get the look of the young King's face as he thank him for sending Aster to him out of his mind. The may have lived thousand of years, but he looked so young and pure. Like he has never seen any darkness. But De Luna knew that that was false, this pure looking young King has seen darkness and has been touched by it. He has killed before and yet it would seem that he could still stay in the light. He didn't let the darkness corrupt him.

     “If we do ask Aster to come back with us, what about the King? I doubt that Jack will be happy he's leaving.” Abdima commented, not thinking that King Jack will be happy with them once they took his love one away.

     “Yes, the King may just kick us out and ban us from ever returning. Then we lose some powerful allies.” Porc added rubbing his sore eye.

     “Iz true Manny. Jack may not allow him to go. If zhat does happen vhat should we do?” North said keeping an ear out for any footsteps coming their way.

     “I know North, that is a possibility but we have to try and I feel that King Jack may surprise us with his response.” He replied with a small smile.

     “I hope your right Manny. Its almost 20 minutes, lets set our stuff in rooms then go to dinning area. Then see vhat happens.” North said moving to open the door and enter one of the rooms offered with his bag. The others agreed and left the room leaving De Luna alone to think.

\--------------

     A few minutes later everyone met up at the dinning area. It was a large chamber like room with a low set table in corner and a variety of large pillows that would be used as seats. In the corner they could see Aster and Jack talking. Jack had his arms crossed and a blank look on his face, like he was trying to keep his emotions from showing. Aster looked worried as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and drew him into a hug. Jack stiffened but soon relaxed and hugged Aster back.

     “What do you think that was about?” Tiana asked Abdima quietly as the others moved closer to the table. Abdima watched as the two separated and moved to greet the others and sit down.

     “No idea, maybe we can ask Aster later. If we don't get kicked out, that is.” He answered moving to sit at the end of the table .

     “Yeah, if.” Tiana murmured before also moving to take a seat at the table.

     “So Mr. De Luna what brings you down here? I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad to see all of you again but after seven years I don't think that this is a social visit.” Aster asked after a few minutes of small talk and eating. De Luna sighed and clasped his hands together before turning to look at Aster.

     “Your right Aster. This isn't a social call though I wish it was. There has been some trouble up at the surface. Over the past seven years we went through a World War, it was a dangerous time and we had just gotten out of that fear and darkness. But now there's this creature that is attacking ships around Norway and the officials have no idea what it is and any eyewitness descriptions are being contributed to trauma. I believe that we could use your help in identifying this creature and possibly stopping it.” Manny explained.

     “How do you think I could help? I don't really know much about creatures.” Aster asked though he was disturbed by the idea that a World War had happened and he wondered if that was the result of Abdima's new scars, the look in Tiana's eye, and how much older North looked now.

     “That's what we thought but we also thought that Jack may actually know something about the creature.” Porc said bluntly.

     “How would I know about some creature in your world?” Jack asked with a raised brow.

     “The Leviathan was the first creature we encountered and this time it didn't attack us, I guess it knew we weren't intruders. Since the Leviathan was a legend that was real and was a robot created by your people. Maybe your people also created this creature.” Abdima answered hoping not to insult Jack. Jack frowned and gave a glare to Abdima.

     “Are you insinuating that my people purposely release one of our machines to attack those people? If so you are treading on dangerous grounds.” Jack told him quietly though his tone suggested he was angry.

     “Of course not your Majesty, it is just an idea. The creature is being said to be a Kraken, a thing of legends. Perhaps it was an old machine that was unknown until now or it is a real creature. We mean no disrespect your Majesty.” De Luna said hoping to calm the young King. Jack stared in his eyes making sure he was telling the truth before he nodded and gave out a sigh.

     “I apologize Mr. De Luna, I realize that I was rash to believe that you were blaming us for the creatures existence. Yet I can not confirm whether this Kraken could have been one of our machines. When I was a child, my Father had many machines created in preparation for war. These machines were crafted in the likeness of sea creatures, as you saw with the Leviathan, it may be possible that he also created this Kraken and it has just recently be reactivated. If that is what happened, then I don't know how. The only way I know how to activate one of our machines is through the use of a crystal and we have been trapped here for thousands of years. I doubt that any of my subjects left in the past seven years to activate a war machine, we have barely learned about our history thanks to Aster.” Jack explained with a frown.

     “Is there any way the machine could have activated on it own?” Tiana asked.

     “No, not unless-” Jack stopped with wide eyes. He realized how the machine could have been activated and it was his fault.

     “No unless what Jackie?” Aster asked noticing Jack's upset face.

     “Not unless it was reactivated because the Heart of Atlantis was released. Aster my father trapped the Heart underground so that its power can never be used again. What if when we let the Heart out it reactivated the war machines that my father still had out there. What if this Kraken that has been attacking people is one of our machines, what if this is my fault?” Jack answered clenching his fists.

     “Jack, mate, we don't know if the Kraken is an Atlantean machine or not. It could be something else. We don't know for sure. Even if it is a machine its not your fault, you had no way of knowing love.” Aster told him trying to reassure him. Jack just shook his head and shook his hand off his shoulder before standing up.

     “I should have known if we had other war machines Aster. Excuse me.” Jack said before leaving the room in a hurry.

     “Jack!” Aster called out but he was gone. Aster groaned but sat back down.

     “Aster I apologize if we caused any problems we did not mean to cause trouble.” De Luna said once the shock of Jack leaving subsided.

     “No mate, it wasn't your fault, its just that Jack has been having doubts lately about being King and being a good ruler. Which he is but he just doesn't feel ready. Pitch took that decision from him and Jack still holds that hate for him.” Aster replied scrubbing at his face.

     “Right, Pitch killed his father forcing him to take the throne before he was fully ready. But he has people to help him right? He has you.” Tiana asked.

     “Yeah he does Shelia, but lately he's been mediating to try and regain his memories of when he bonded with the Heart and was in Pitch's grasp. So far he's been unsuccessful but he's been staying in that state for hours, I fear that because he was so closely bonded with the Heart that he may be lost in the power that he shared with it. I fear it may be hurting him.” Aster answered.

     “If you like I could speak with him Aster. I have experience with meditation as well as taking over a parents past occupation before your time. Perhaps I could help him.” De Luna volunteered wanting to help the young King.

     Aster looked at De Luna for a moment trying to decide if he could really help Jack. He didn't really know him very well but what he said about taking over a parents work, means that he knows at least what Jack was going through somewhat. So Aster decided to give him a chance and perhaps this is what Jack needed, someone who understood better than he himself could.

     “Alright Mr. De Luna, you have a point. I have a pretty good idea to where he may have gone so if you'll follow me. The rest of you can finish eating or you can go explore its alright. Actually I'm sure Sandy and Tooth would be happy to see all of you again. Well most of you.” Aster said before leading De Luna outside to one of the crafts to get to the Ice chamber where Jack was most likely at by now. The others stayed behind hoping to see the two warriors from their last visit.

\------------

     Soon enough the two of them arrived at the chamber and they could hear a crooning type noise, echoing from within the icy chamber.

     “What is that?” De Luna asked.

     “Probably Baby, she always knows when he's upset. I'll stay out here, that way you can both speak privately.” Aster told him leaning against the craft they came on.

     “Very well Aster, we'll be out in a few minutes.” De Luna replied curious to who this Baby was. De Luna entered the chamber and was stunned by the beauty of the area. It was truly an ice chamber and though it was cold, it was freezing like one would think. There in the middle of the chamber was a large stone and on it was the young King with some bird on his shoulder.

     “I want to be left alone Aster, please leave.” Jack said not bothering to turn around.

     “I'm afraid I'm not Aster.” De Luna told him with a smile. Jack quickly stood up and turned to face who was in the chamber with him since very few people knew he went there when upset.

     “Mr. De Luna? How did you know I would be here? How do you even know about this place?” Jack asked surprised he was there.

     “Aster brought me, I thought that I could help you with what you've been going through.” De Luna answered keeping some distance between them so that Jack was comfortable. Jack took a moment to study the man. He could see that he was truly genuine and the others seemed to trust him, Aster trusted him. So he relaxed and sat back down.

     “How can you help me?” He asked quietly.

     “I know what your going through. At least somewhat. See I lost my parents at a young age and since I was the only heir it was only natural that I take over the family company.” De Luna answered sitting down next to him.

     “Really?” Jack asked looking up at the man, unable to believe that he went through the same thing that he did.

     “Yes. Suddenly I was in charge of company that had hundreds of employees and if I messed up those people would be out of a job and their families would suffer. I was responsible for so many people. I was just a young kid, barely 23 years old. I thought I wouldn't have to run the company until I was much older, so I goofed off. I traveled the world and did what I wanted, not really learning about the company like I should have. So when I had to take over I was terrified. I knew nothing and I even discovered a few unsavory things about my father's dealings, just like you have found with your father. So I sought out to fix those mistakes and to not become him because he was his own person. I was going to create a legacy for myself and how I wanted to be remembered. You can do the same, your Majesty.” De Luna explained looking him in the eye to show him that he was telling the truth.

     “Your story is very similar to mine. How did you manage to run your company so successfully if you knew nothing about it?” Jack asked impressed.

     “I had a very good friend help me. He is my best friend and most trusted adviser. I would have been lost without him. He was similar to what Aster is to you.” He answered with a smile.

     “Aster is the person I trust the most. He truly saved my Kingdom, I would be lost without him.” Jack told him with a soft smile.

     “Then I advise you to never lose him. Now, I know that you have recently taken up to meditation to retain your memories when you were bonded with the Heart of Atlantis. I was also told that you weren't making much headway. Is this true?” De Luna asked.

     “Yes, I try to meditate everyday for at least an hour or so but Aster tells me I meditate for a few hours I don't even realize that that much time had passed. I just don't understand why I haven't achieved any recollection.” Jack explained frustrated by his lack of progress.

     “I see. Well I've used meditation before and it can be very helpful. Yet I believe that in your case, it may not be the right thing for you.” De Luna replied.

     “Why wouldn't it be right for me?” Jack asked confused by what Mr. De Luna had stated.

     “From what I've been told, the Heart is living and it inhabits people that are of the royal family when Atlantis is in danger and the people it inhabits do not come back like you did. So as your meditating you are not just looking into your memories but also the memories of past inhabitants. Basically you are looking into the Heart's brain and you are unable to decipher what you are seeing because since the Heart is something not very well known or understood, you just do not have the capabilities to understand.

     You are human and will just not be able to comprehend. So ,your Majesty, for your own health please stop trying to regain those lost memories. I believe they are truly lost and there is no point to trying to achieve them and should you continue it will affect your health. For the good of your Kingdom, I beg you. Please stop.” De Luna explained pleading with the young King that he will listen to his advice.

     Jack looked away and thought about what De Luna had just told him. Whenever Jack went into his meditative state he got flashes of things he had never experienced and he always came back with a headache and at one point a bloody nose. He hadn't told Aster because he didn't want to worry him but with what De Luna had just told him, he was worried. The Heart was something that was mysterious and unknown, though Jack did not regret bonding with it, he wished he still had his memories. But if he was not meant to have those memories, perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps his memories were lost to protect him. Once he thought that he felt his crustal get a bit colder then go back to it normal temperature. He gasped and grasped at the crystal looking at it in wonder then he smiled and looked at Mr. De Luna.

     “I believe that you are right Mr. De Luna. I will stop trying to recover my memories, for the shake of my own health and so I don't worry Aster anymore. Thank you for your help Mr. De Luna, you have truly helped me put some doubts to bed. I cant Thank you enough.” Jack said with a large smile.

     “Your welcome you Majesty. It was no problem I am glad I helped you.” De Luna replied also smiling.

     “Please call me Jack.”

     “Very well, Jack. You can call me Manny, I know North loves to call me that. Now how about we leave this chamber so that Aster can stop pacing like a caged animal. And so the others see that your alright. Are you ready to go?” De Luna- Manny- asked sitting up and holding a hand out.

     “Yeah I'm ready.” Jack said with a chuckle at the mention of Aster pacing. After Jack had gotten up they walked to back to the entrance of the chamber. As soon as they walked through the entrance Jack was pulled into a tight hug by Aster who was murmuring things in Atlantean.

     “Aster its okay. I'm fine. Manny was just telling me that he understood how I felt and that you were right about my meditation. I'm going to stop. If I was meant to have those memories, I would have them.” Jack told him with a soft smile as he hugged him back.

     “I'm glad Snowflake. Thank ya Mr. De Luna. I cant thank ya enough.” Aster replied shaking De Luna's hand.

     “It was no trouble, though I do have something to ask of you and I'm not sure how you both may react.” De Luna told them looking nervous. Jack and Aster looked at each other in worry before they turned back to De Luna.

     “Alright. How about we head back to the palace?” Aster suggested tightening his grip around Jack's waist.

     De Luna agreed and they left to get on their crafts. Though Aster didn't want to let Jack go, he had to since he was the one that drove De Luna back here. Within a few minutes they arrived at the palace and went to the main living area where they found the others talking to Sandy and Tooth. Once they noticed that they were back they were bombarded with questions. After a brief explanation they all sat down to hear what De Luna wanted to ask Aster.

     “So as we were discussing earlier, I was telling you about this Kraken and what I wanted to ask of you is if you would join the crew to go investigate it.” De Luna asked. Silence met his question, as Aster and Jack absorbed what De Luna was asking.

     “You want me to go back to the surface?” Aster asked in disbelief.

     “Yes. It would only be for a little while, till we have investigated the Kraken. Do you accept?” De Luna clarified.

     “I'm sorry Mr. De Luna but I cant. I cant leave Jack and we are still rebuilding the city. Its just not a good time.” Aster told him gripping Jack's hand tight.

     “I understand Aster that you have much work to be done here but would it be possible for you to join us for a few days or weeks as we investigate ?” He asked not noticing Jack's thoughtful look.

     “No, I'm sorry I can't.” Aster replied.

     “He'll go.” Jack stated making everyone look at him in surprise.

     “Jack, I can't leave you.” Aster told him still shocked by his declaration.

     “I know, that's why I'm going with you.” Jack declared.

“Jack you can't. Your the King. You have to stay to overview the reconstruction. You could get hurt and I won't risk your safety.” Aster replied.

     “They will be fine Aster and I could have Sandy and Tooth take over for things here. I want to go and help you investigate. I want to see the world above and see if there are any Atlantean weapons out in the world and if this Kraken is a war machine, I want to put a stop to it and destroy it.” Jack plead refusing to back down.

     “I am not allowing you to go out there alone. If you are going then I'm going with you. Sandy can take care of things here.” Tooth told him not willing to allow her young charge to leave unprotected, even if he is the King. Sandy nodded along with Tooth signing that he'll take care of things here.

     “Please Aster. Let me go with you. I'll be fine and Tooth is coming as well. I'll be as safe as I could be. Please.” Jack plead. Aster looked into his eyes and knew he was doomed. Jack really wanted to go with him and though he was worried about the danger he could put himself in, he couldn't find it in his heart to refuse him. This actually worried him but who was he to make Jack stay behind? He couldn't keep him trapped forever, his love was a free spirit.

     “Alright Jack, but only if your sure. You too Tooth.” Aster replied with a sigh. But when he saw how happy and excited Jack was he knew he had done the right choice. Yet he couldn't help but feel that this trip may very well lead to something that they weren't ready for. _Gods I hope I don't regret this._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been gone for quite awhile and the reason for it is that I had a revelation about my sexuality that I had never considered before and I had always defended that aspect about myself but given this revelation it has changed. I have so far only told my close family but I'm still just trying to understand myself and work on myself because I realize that I wasn't really happy, I was just coasting which I hope to fix .
> 
> But I am not abandoning this story or putting it on hiatus. I will finish it and write other stories because it is a way for me to work through things and because it makes me happy.
> 
> So till next time! Don't be afraid to ask questions or leave comments. Bye!


	4. Fog-Bound Trip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...So I am so sorry that I have taken such a long time to update. I had writers block and I just couldn't move pass it till recently and I am so sorry. I should have posted something but I didn't and I am so sorry. I have made this chapter pretty long so I hope y'all enjoy it and I have some news that I will put at the end. Oh and there is a hint of a sexual reference like three times so just putting it out as a warning.
> 
> So as always on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians or Disney's Atlantis series.

     After they had all had their full of lunch, they all went their own way. Mannyand Tiana left with Tooth for a tour of the city and so Tiana can see Tooth's birds, still feeling guilty for her hand in getting them captured. Abdima decided to go take a nap since he was still recovering from a past injury. North left with Sandy to see how the repairs were going. Jack and Aster went to their bedroom to further discuss going to the surface.

“Jack, I think this is a bad idea. You shouldn't go, your too important to your people and we can't risk you.” Aster told him as soon as the door was closed.

“What?! But, you just said it was okay, especially if Tooth was going. What made you change your mind, in half an hour?” Jack asked, bewildered.

“Jackie, Tooth may be a great warrior but if we are facing a creature. I'm not sure she would be enough to protect you and I don't want to see you hurt. I mean have you seen how haunted everyone looks. The surface world won't be the same from when I lived up there.” Aster answered oblivious to the fury rising in Jack.

“Aster. I am the best warrior in the Kingdom, I have killed before and I know what it is like to have blood-lust. I have spent most of my life learning how to fight and be strong. I am not weak and though I am thin, I have brought down men ten times bigger than me. Do not underestimate me Aster. Do not forget how our first meeting went. I don't fear easily and once you remember that, I expect your support and apology.” Jack stated glaring at Aster fiercely enough to make him flinch. He walked toward the large window and whistled out a harsh note. As he stood on the windowsill, he looked back at Aster allowing him to see the frigid darkness within him, “I'll see you later Aster,” He said before he jumped off the windowsill, landing on top of one of Tooth's birds and flying away.

Aster watched as his love got further away with guilt heavy in his heart. “Dammit.” Aster cursed punching the wall by the window. Aster always forgot how much of a warrior Jack was because of his build. Jack was slim and lithe but he was also pure muscle. He can't believe that he had actually forgotten that about Jack, in fact he was lucky that Jack didn't kill him and the others at first sight. Jack had told him a few years ago that he had always killed any intruders that came and had just stopped wanting to kill when Aster and the others found the cave. But now Jack was furious with him and was more than likely going to avoid him till he's blown off some steam. Jack has only gotten this furious two other times. So Aster decided to go and talk to Tooth and see if she knew where Jack went to blow off steam, as well as get some advice on how to make it up to Jack for being a forgetful idiot.

Aster refused to ride any of Tooth's birds and if he could, he avoided riding any of the crafts as he still had an issue with heights, so he decided to walk to Tooth's bird sanctuary. As Aster walked to the sanctuary, he thought about how he's changed throughout the years.

He still did martial arts and had even began using boomerangs but he never really trained with Jack, mostly because he was so busy with repairs and meditation. And even though they have been together for 7 years they hadn't talked about going further than boyfriends. Aster knows that he wants to marry Jack but he just hasn't had the opportunity to talk to him about it because of the fact that Jack needs an heir. He knows that people accept them as they are and are very happy for them, yet he cant help but feel that he isn't giving Jack all that he could. If Jack stayed with him, he may could never have children and he knows Jack loves children. He wanted him happy and that's why he hasn't approached the subject of marriage with Jack. He hasn't even told Jack that something was going on with his crystal.

His crystal, which was given to him by Jack's father, has begun to feel differently a few years back. He had even begun to create things from his crystal that, as far as he knew, weren't possible Which is why he didn't tell Jack, because he feared what he was able to do. So he was working with his crystal on his own until he wasn't afraid anymore. As he got deeper into the surrounding foliage, Aster came to a complete stop.

Once he made sure that he was completely alone and that no one could see him, he tapped his foot against the ground. Suddenly a hole appeared by his foot, he quickly jumped in, leaving the bright green foliage behind for a dark, lightly glowing tunnel. The hole closed up above and Aster quickly jogged down the tunnel he created, concentrating on the location he wanted. In what would have taken him a half hour of walking, he made it deep into the sanctuary in 5 minutes. As soon as he felt that he was in the right location, he sent out a thought to see if there was anyone around, once he made sure no one was there he tapped his foot once more to open the tunnel and popped out.

Aster had discovered he could create these tunnels when he had gotten frustrated with Jack being in the Ice chamber. After a small freak out, he had begun to study what the tunnels were and how to activate them as well as what his limits were. So far it seems it all relies on his ability to concentrate on where he wanted to go and how fast he wanted to move. A few times he'd even been buried when he lost his concentration but luckily he was close to the surface and was able to escape. Once he had mastered this new found ability, then he would tell Jack about it, tell then he was keeping it a secret.

Once Aster had brushed off some of the dirt that had clung to his clothing, he was able to hear some voices a few feet away from him and so he headed in that direction. Once he cleared the thick leafage, he was able to see into a clearing where Manny, Tiana and Tooth were talking petting one of Tooth's birds. He wasn't able to fully understand what they were talking about but Aster guessed that it probably had something to do with the birds and what they're like.

“Oi, Tooth!” Aster called out stepping closer to the group. The others turned around at the sound of his voice and gave out a greeting.

“Hello Aster, what are you doing here? Wheres Jack?” She asked confused.

“That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about actually.” Aster answered rubbing the back of his neck.

“Okay. I'm a bit confused.” She told him wondering what he meant.

“Well, I, kind of was a bit forgetful and Jack stormed off. Or really, flew off. Do you know where he goes to cool off?” Aster asked sheepishly.

“How were you forgetful Rabbit?” Tiana asked petting the large bird next to her.

“Yes, I would like to know what was so bad to make Jack fly off.” Tooth asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

“I may have mentioned that he shouldn't go to the surface and that he may get hurt. Basically forgot that he was and still is a warrior. I was an idiot.” He answered not looking her in the eye, knowing she was going to be angry.

“You really forgot that he's a warrior? How could you forget?! I was the one that trained him, Aster! Ugh, your an idiot.” She told him with a glare.

“I already said that I was an idiot. I know that, just help me.” He said with a glare.

“So you pissed off you husband by basically calling him weak?” Tiana asked amused by the situation.

“We're not married.” “They're not married.” Tiana and Aster said at the same time, Aster with some embarrassment and Tooth with exasperation.

“Your not married Aster? I thought after 7 years you would at least be engaged.” De Luna asked confused. They really acted like a married couple and true, he didn't see a ring on ether of their fingers but there could be different tradition among Atlanteens.

“Yeah I thought you had already gotten married.” Tiana stated wondering why they haven't gotten married by now.

“No, they haven't gotten married because they're idiots even though right now everyone is just waiting for them to, as you say, tie the knot. Even some of the advisers are getting frustrated, and they haven't been this frustrated since Jack's father.” Tooth remarked with a roll of her eyes.

“Yes, we're not married. And really, the reason we haven't is because we haven't really talked about it and we haven't talked about the consequences of marrying me. So that's why I haven't asked him yet.

“What consequences are you talking about Aster?” De Luna asked confused by his statement.

“Well if he marries me, we can never have children and he wouldn't have an heir. I know Jack loves kids and he would love to have his own. I cant give him children and I can't take that opportunity from him. I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop.” He answered not looking any one in the eye. He heard footsteps heading towards him and then he felt a stinging slap on the back of his head. He gave out a yelped and looked up to see who had hit him, it was Tooth.

“Wha' tha hell Tooth?! That really hurt!” He exclaimed rubbing the back of his head, only to get punched in the shoulder by Tiana. “Ow!”

“You are an idiot Aster, Jack knows that he could never have biological children of his own and he doesn't care. As for the heir problem, he could always choose someone else to do it, it doesn't have to be him. I thought you would know that since your the expert in our culture.” Tooth stated with a sharp glare.

“I'm not an expert. And doesn't the throne have to be passed to someone in the royal family bloodline because of the Heart? So he cant just choose someone else.” Aster replied still rubbing the back of his head as well as his shoulder.

“Once someone that isn't of the royal bloodline is chosen to be the next ruler, a ceremony occurs that will basically register their bloodline as the new royal bloodline, so really anyone can become a part of the royal bloodline so long as someone from the current bloodline is around to register the new bloodline. Jack is the only one the knows how to do that since its a secret held very tightly by the royal family. Might be why you didn't know.” Tooth explained. Aster thought for a moment and he couldn't remember ever reading anything about this ceremony so that must be why he never heard of it and why Jack never mentioned it.

“So now that you know this, you don't have an excuse to not ask Jack to marry you. So next time you see him, ask him. I'm sure he'll say yes.” Tiana told him with a soft smile.

“I feel that that is not the only issue preventing Aster from proposing to Jack, is it Aster?” De Luna asked.

“Your right, that's not the only issue. I mean I'm not a real Atlantean and sure I've helped the people but would they accept me as Jack's husband? And I know nothing about how I could help Jack rule a kingdom. I would only hold him back.” Aster replied turning to sit on a nearby rock.

“Aster, we all see you as an Atlantean, you may not have been born here, but you have the heart of one and I believe our late King told you that. As for helping Jack rule the kingdom, you have already done that and besides, should he need some more help in ruling he has advisers to lean on. As for you holding him back, I doubt it. I have known Jack all his life and you are one of the best things to happen to him. He's better because of you, I believe that the both of you are better for being in each others lives. So you have no more excuses. Ask him.” Tooth stated kneeling in front of him.

“Thank you Tooth. You have no idea how much that meant to me. But don't forget, he's furious with me, so do you know where he would go to cool off?” Aster asked squeezing Tooth's hand with a soft smile.

“Yeah I think I know where.” She answered with a smirk.

========== 

Once Jack had jumped out of their bedroom window and flown off, he headed off to a place that he was sure Aster didn't know about and would be too scared to go to. Away from the palace and homes there was lava and overgrown towers of stone. Yet there was this one long tower of stone that on the top was a large body of water. It was similar to the lake that he took Aster to when he first came here, yet the water was not as deep, only coming to his upper chest. Also the water was a clear crystal blue that showed a pale sandy bottom. He had discovered the pond one day when he was exploring the outskirts of his kingdom. After the lava had settled down a bit more, he was able to get a lot closer without overheating and as soon as he stepped into the cool water, he felt peace. He had even started to decorate the area around the pond with his frost and bringing over some pillows and blankets to make a comfortable area under a tree that was growing on the side of the tower. He had no idea what this area may have once been but it was undamaged and not as overgrown as many of the towers surrounding it. He didn't know why it was like that but who was he to question a miracle?

He never told Aster about this place though because, he wanted his own space. He loved Aster but sometimes he wanted to get away and clear his head. He used to do that with his ice cave but now, too many people knew about it. And it didn't have as many good memories as he thought it did. He landed on the shore and signaled the bird to leave and he headed to his shaded area and laid down with a sigh. He knew that Tooth knew about this place because her birds basically tell her everything, he still has no idea how she could understand them, and he knows that she followed him at least once. But she hasn't told Aster about it, at least he doesn't think so, and he was grateful for that and he may show Aster one day. For now though, he was secure in the fact that Aster is terrified of heights and would never think of coming this far out.

Jack laid there for a few moments trying to get the anger that was still within him out because he knows that Aster just wanted to protect him even if he didn't need protecting. It was sweet now that he really thought about how Aster was feeling but what really got him angry wasn't that fact that Aster said he could get hurt, it was that Aster wanted to prevent him from seeing the world above. All his life he has known the underground and given his natural curiosity he has explored almost the whole area and now he was being given the chance to explore the world above. So with the thoughts of what the world above looked like from Aster's descriptions, he fell asleep.

000000000 

“So how do you know about Jack's place?” Aster asked from behind Tooth as he tried to keep his nausea down, as well as his fear. Tooth was currently flying them to some location that Jack apparently goes to when he wants to be alone. Aster didn't even know about it and if he was being honest with himself, he felt a little bit hurt. The fact that Jack didn't tell him about this place and why he needed it, but he really couldn't make an opinion until he heard from Jack why he needed this place. So now he was on the back of one of Tooth's birds heading to this secret location and he still had no idea what he was going to say to him. He knew he had to apologize and acknowledge that he knew that Jack could take care of himself. That he just worried about him and he needed to tell Jack how he felt about not being good enough for him. They really needed to discuss that and maybe discuss getting married. He was terrified of talking about marriage with Jack because he didn't know how Jack would feel about it.

“Hey there it is!” Tooth cried out pointing to a large tower just ahead of them.

“So I'm going to drop you off on that ledge so you can have a bit of time before you get to Jack and I actually think that he fell asleep so I don't want to startle him by landing, is that fine?” Tooth asked as they got closer and slowed down.

“Yeah that's fine, I should be able to climb it easily.” He answered getting ready to get off the bird.

“Okay, this is as close as I can get so your going to have to jump.” Tooth told him making sure that her bird was hovering as close to the ledge as possible. Aster crouched on the back of the bird knowing that they could take his weight and gauged the distance making sure he could reach it.

“Ya, I should be able to make it. Thanks again Tooth.” Aster replied giving her a brief salute before he jumped off. He easily landed on the ledge and once he was standing, he turned back and gave Tooth a wave. She called out a good luck before she flew off giving him and Jack privacy. He let out a breathe and turned back to begin climbing.

After a few minutes of climbing, Aster made it to the top and he was stunned to put it lightly. Really the sight was mesmerizing. There were beautiful frost designs throughout the area, though it didn't feel cold which was odd but it showed how well Jack could control his powers, and the pond itself was so beautiful especially against the glow of the setting light. The grass that was around the whole area was a rich green that felt like cushions on his bare feet and there was actually a bit of shade provided by the trees that were growing on the side of the tower which just added to the calming atmosphere surrounding the area.

Aster started to look around a little more to see where Jack was and was finally able to spot him a bit hidden beneath the largest tree. From the ground it was a bit hard to see him because of the branches almost reaching the ground, providing a leafy cave like area. He moved closer with a smile as he saw how peaceful Jack looked curled up on his side. He ducked into the leafy cave looked down at Jack and the little nest that he had created, noticing that a lot of the pillows were from their bedroom and he had wondered where they had gone to. He gave out a light chuckle and laid down behind him wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him closer so that they could spoon. He pressed a kiss to Jack's head, receiving a soft hum from him before he put his head down and closed his eyes drifting off into dreamland.

000000000 

Jack slowly began to wake up and as he started to go back into consciousness, he began to realize somethings. First that there was an arm around his waist, his legs were tangled with another pair of legs, and he had his cheek on a chest. A very firm chest that he knew anywhere. _Why was Aster here?_ He thought a bit confused because last he remembered he was at his special pond and Aster didn't know about his special pond, unless... _Tooth told him._ He groaned lightly, though he was happy to have Aster there with him. He slowly opened his eyes to see what time it was and saw that it was already dark and the fireflies flying around the area. He tilted his head and looked up to see Aster still sleeping and softly snoring. He gave a soft smile and shifted some more so that he was laying completely on Aster's chest with his cheek resting on his folded hands as he looked at Aster.

“Aster. Aster. Wake up.” Jack said softly.

Aster gave out a groan before his eyes started to flicker and open. Aster looked down with a frown, looking very confused.

“Not now Snowflake, later. Lets just sleep then have fun.” Aster muttered closing his eyes and hugging Jack tighter making him give out a squeak and blush. Jack slapped Asters chest getting a grunt for his efforts.

“Ow, Jackie. What was that for?” Aster asked now a bit more awake.

“Aster, your not where you think we are. Can you remember where you are?” Jack answered still blushing.

Aster frowned and thought about what he was doing before he fell asleep and suddenly it clicked.

“I'm at your pond, I was going to talk to you but you were asleep so I went to sleep next to you.” Aster answered giving a soft cough as he remembered what he had offered Jack also hiding the grin he had at Jack's red face.

“Okay, so did Tooth tell you about my pond and bring you here? Because I know that you wouldn't come here on your own because of how high it is.” Jack replied putting his chin on his hands.

“Yeah she told me about it after I told her about the fight we had and asked her where I could find you. But Jack I would do anything to get to you regardless of my fears.” He said brushing the back of his hand against Jack's cheek.

“I know Aster, just pulling your tail. But you said you wanted to talk to me?” Jack said with a bright smile.

Aster chuckled at the jest, “Yeah I wanted to talk to ya. I wanted to apologize about what I said, I know that you are capable Jack. I'm just scared of you getting hurt and it somehow being my fault. I lost my whole family and I couldn't do anything to prevent that but if I could stop you from getting hurt or worst, dying. Then I will do everything I can to make sure that I can protect you even if you don't need any protection. That's just how I am, but I can never doubt your ability to protect yourself. I love you and I will always love you.” Aster told him with a loving smile.

Jack stared at Aster and he saw how much love was being directed at him. He knew that Aster loved him but he always worried that he missed the surface world and he maybe regretted being stuck down here, with him. He loved Aster with all his heart, and really he was ready to be with him forever, but he didn't know if Aster was willing. He knew that Aster would live as long as him because he had his own crystal but still he worried that Aster may not want this. And he knew that the only way to find out for sure if he wanted to was to ask.

“Aster I forgive you and I know that your just worried about me but can I ask you something?” Jack replied turning his eyes down.

“Sure Snowflake, you know you can ask me anything.” Aster said with a confused frown.

“Do you want to be with me for the rest of our long lives?”

Aster was surprised and shocked by Jack's question, mostly because he wasn't expecting it but also he felt relief that Jack felt the same as him.

“Yes, Snowflake, I do want to be with you until our time comes to an end and I wont lie and say that I wasn't worried that I wasn't good enough for you. I thought that you wouldn't want to be with me because I cant give you an heir, and before you interrupt, Tooth told me that you can choose someone to be your heir and make them a part of the royal family. But I was so worried that I wasn't good enough for you, that I didn't deserve you, and so I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. The others set me straight but I still wanted to talk to you about this because we should be communicating with one another rather than keeping our thoughts and feelings locked up. So yes, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives and I hope that you feel the same love.” Aster answered sitting up with Jack straddling his lap and holding him close.

Jack looked at Aster with surprise, he couldn't believe that Aster really thought that he wasn't good enough for him when he felt the same way about Aster. He thought that he was preventing Aster from having children as well as keeping him from going to the surface world where his friends were. He knows that Aster and him should have been talking to each other more often rather than let their feelings fester. He also felt so much Joy, at the fact that Aster did want to be with him for the remainder of their lives. He was so glad that they were in agreement and maybe after some more discussion they could talk about finally getting married.

“Aster you are worthy of being with me, you have made my life worthwhile and I have lived for hundreds of years. I have to be honest, I thought that I wasn't worthy of you.” Jack told him with a small smile, placing his hands flat on Aster's chest.

“What? Why would you think that Jack?” Aster asked surprised.

“I cant give you children, um, I'm keeping you from going back to the surface world where all of your friends are, and I don't know. You've just done so much for me and my Kingdom and its just incredible that you've done all of this when I feel as if I have done nothing for you Aster, except cause you to worry about me and my people constantly.” Jack explained drawing little designs on his chest, not looking him in the eyes.

“Jackie, come on look at me. I have never regretted staying down here with you. I have spent most of my life learning about your kingdom and world, and because of that I feel like I have always been here. You are the best thing to happen to me and so I don't want you to feel like that ever again. As for the children thing, well there are plenty of children around and that's enough for me, how about you?” Aster replied pushing Jack's chin up to look into his eyes.

“Yes that's enough for me. I love you Aster.”

“I love you too Jackie.” He said pulling him in for a kiss. Jack hummed against his lips as they kissed and when the kiss ended they just sat there and hugged each other.

“Hey love.”

“Yeah Aster?”

“How about we have some of that fun I mentioned a while ago?” He said with a smirk as Jack blushed and gave out a brief laugh before he responded.

“Sounds like fun.” He replied chuckling as he kissed Aster again.

00000000000 

Once it was morning Aster and Jack arrived at the palace to let the others know that they will be joining them on their mission to hunt down the Kraken. As they entered the main dinning area they saw that everyone was there and once they saw Aster and Jack walk in holding hand Tooth and Tiana rushed at them.

“Congratulations!” Tooth cried out hugging Jack, causing him to give out a breathe of air.

“Congratulations on what, Tooth?” Jack gasped out letting go of Aster to hug Tooth back.

“Congratulations on, um, Aster apologizing to you. And sharing your secret place.” Tiana replied when he noticed Aster quickly shake his head behind Jack.

“Right, of course, congratulations on you two communicating. I'm, I'm going to go sit down now.” Tooth said with a blush and glare at Aster.

“Hey Jackie why don't you go sit down also, I just need to talk to Tiana really quick.” Aster suggested.

“Sure Aster, just don't take too long.” He replied leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek, and walking away.

“Why didn't you propose like you said you would?” She asked once Jack was sitting down and talking to De Luna.

“I got distracted, he can be distracting. I'll propose at the surface that way he has the experience and I have more time.” Aster answered with a light blush on his face as he thought about how they spent their night.

“I don't want to know. Really, nothing. But you better keep your word, else me and Tooth will keep bugging you about it. Got it?” Tiana remarked.

“Yah got it, just don't mention or hint at it.” Aster replied moving to go sit down next to Jack.

“So Aster, Jack was telling me that you both are clear in wanting to join us on our hunt for the Kraken up on the surface.” De Luna remarked placing his elbows on the table and pressing his fingertips together.

“Yeah, that's right. We talked about it last night and we will be joining you along with Tooth. So when will we be leaving?” Aster asked rubbing his thumb over Jack's knuckles.

“Well we are glad that you are coming and we were actually discussing leaving today as our ship should be passing by in a about 2 hours so, I would suggest making preparations and packing.” De Luna answered with a glance at his watch.

“All right I will go and tell my advisers that I will be gone for a few days but I do have a slight problem.” Jack remarked with a small smile.

“Well what problem will that be your Majesty?” Abdima asked.

“The only clothing that I own are my Atlantean ones and some armor. I doubt that my clothes will be acceptable in the outside world.” Jack answered gesturing to the clothes that he was currently wearing. The others took a second to see what he was wearing and they knew that they would not be acceptable considering how revealing it was and he would already stand out with the white hair and tattoos.

“Yeah that could be a problem mate, I mean I've still got my old clothes and I doubt that they would fit you.” Aster commented.

“I had actually foreseen this problem and had some clothes made in Jack's size. I do hope that they fit.” De Luna told them.

“That's good, um what about Tooth?”

“Also taken care of your Majesty.” North answered.

“Wait, how did you know that we would need clothes for Tooth?” Jack asked shocked that De Luna had clothes prepared.

“Well, when we were preparing to come down here I knew that asking Aster to come to the surface would more than likely provoke you to come with us and if the King was to come then he would more than likely have a guard accompany him which I weighted the possibility it being Tooth rather than Sandy. And it would seem I was right.” De Luna answered with a small smirk at Jack's surprise.

“Wow.” He murmured surprised.

“How long would we be gone?” Aster asked smiling at Jack's expression.

“We cant really say, it depends on how long it takes us to find the creature as well as any obstacles that we should encounter.” Porc answered fiddling with his coat.

“Alright, I will go get what we need and inform someone to take care of my birds while you two get packed and Jack tells the advisers what it going on. We will meet back here in an hour, okay?” Tooth said getting up and leaving the room to start packing.

“Okay well we will meet you here in an hour then.” Aster said getting up with Jack.

“Very well we will also go and get our things and begin preparations to leave so that we can meet with the boat.” De Luna said also standing. Soon they all left to get ready. Aster packed for both him and Jack while Jack talked to his advisers and let them know what was going on as well as to settle some problems.

Within an hour everyone was down by the aircrafts that they had arrived in and there were even some citizens there to see their King off. Tooth was tying a chest on the back of one of their own aircrafts since they wouldn't fit in the aircrafts that the others had come in. Aster was talking to some of the reconstruction crew about some of the projects that they would be doing while he was gone. Everyone else was getting the aircrafts ready to go. Jack was looking back at his palace and mentally saying goodbye for now. He was jerked from his thoughts as something tugged on his clothes making him look down to see what it was. What he saw was Jamie looking at him with sad eyes.

Jack knelt down to Jamie's level and touched his shoulders, “Jamie? What wrong? Why do you look sad?”

“Are you leaving us?” Jamie asked not looking him in the eye.

“Well yeah, but-”

“No, are you leaving us forever?” Jamie cried out holding back tears. Jack was surprised by Jamie's reaction and wasn't entirely sure what had brought this on.

“Jamie, I will only be gone for a few days or weeks. I will come back I promise.” Jack reassured bringing him in for a hug.

“But how will I know your okay when I cant see you, if I cant see you how will I believe your okay?” Jamie asked hugging Jack tight.

“Well, do you think that when the fireflies appear at night glowing and disappear during the day that they are fully gone?” Jack asked with a small smile.

Jamie snorted, “No. They always come back.”

“That's right, so I will be like one of those fireflies. I will be back, just a little later. But I will be back. I can never leave you or my people because this is home and my responsibility. So I want you to promise me that you will not be sad and think of what games we'll play when I get back. Maybe we'll play some pranks on Aster?” Jack told him with a smile.

Jamie laughed rubbing away the tears in his eyes, “Okay, I promise. So are you and Aster finally getting married?”

“Um, we said we wanted to spend the remainder of our lives together but um, he didn't propose so maybe not right now. I just don't know Jamie, maybe I'll just ask him.” Jack answered with a blush.

“Well you should, everyone is always wondering when you would get married. They're saying you guys will grow old before you get married and hope you hurry up. So when you come back, you guys should be engaged at least.” He said with a grin.

Jack gave out a disbelieving laugh, “Um, alright, we'll try. So one more hug.” They hugged once more before Jack heard Aster calling for him and telling him it was time to go.

“Okay, bye Jamie. I'll be back soon, I promise.” Jack told him giving him a tight hug.

“Bye, Jack. I'll miss you. Come back safe.” Jamie said returning his hug.

“I'll miss you too, and I will be safe.” He said before he got up and left to join Aster and the others.

Once Jack was near the others they began to board and prepare for take off. Aster and Jack were both going to be riding in one of their aircrafts while Tooth was on the other which carried the chest and their luggage since it was the largest.

“We'll be back before you know it love. Don't worry.” Aster told him as he saw how Jack look back at the palace.

“I know Aster, I've just never been so far from home.” He replied before boarding behind Aster on the craft.

“Well its a new adventure and I'm sure you'll have a great time.” Aster said as they began to takeoff. Jack just nodded and watch as his people waved at them and wished them well, yet he couldn't help but have a bad feeling about what was going to happen. _Aster, I hope that nothing happens,and I hope your right._ He thought giving one last look at his home before it was swallowed up by the cave leading to the surface.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go hope y'all liked this chapter and I will try to get the next one out soon.
> 
> Okay so the news that I had was that I am currently planning out two new stories that are AUs. One is a high school au that involves modeling which I got inspired by from Americas Next Top Model. The second is a Hospital Au that was inspired by Grey's Anatomy and because I love medical shows. But I do not know which to start first so I will let y'all decide. Till next time!


	5. A First Encounter With The World Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. 
> 
> So I am back after taking a short break because of what had occurred in my personal life, as I said in my last update, and I do have an update on what had happened. Unfortunately he did pass away, it actually happened a day after I posted that update. We were able to say good bye before he was taken off of life support. And at the moment my mom has been helping her friend through this tragedy because really no one knows what its like to lose a child but she is slowly getting better and being strong for her other two children. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be sure to update soon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Disney's Atlantis franchise and Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians. I only own my own characters and plot.

     “Aster this is incredible! I can't believe I'm up on the surface!” Jack exclaimed as he ran around the deck of the boat looking over the railings in excitement. Though they were unable to really see anything because of the fog that surrounded them. Aster just felt sick watching his love run around like a little kid and Tooth just looked tense.

     “Jack! Please stop running around, your starting to make me sick. Besides there's nothing to see here, so I don't get why your so excited. We have to wait till later,” Aster told him sitting down.

     “Sorry Aster. But you know I don't need to see outside the ship, there's plenty of exciting things here on the deck. Like this!” Jack replied grabbing the life preserver that was hanging on the wall.

     Aster chuckled at how excited Jack looked and moved closer to him, “That's a life preserver.” He told him.

     “What is a life preserver?” Tooth asked also moving closer and looking less tense. Aster figured that she probably was tense because Jack was running around an unfamiliar place.

     “Well-” Aster started but was interrupted by an excited Jack.

     “Its called a life preserver and its large enough to go around your neck so it ,must be like our crystals. Preserving your life. Right?” Jack said putting the ring around himself.

     “Um, no. You throw it to someone that's out in the water.” Aster replied with a chuckle.

     “Oh, so its a type of game.” Tooth said tapping the ring.

     “I love games! We should play!” Jack exclaimed.

     “No! Its only if they're drowning and need help.” Aster cried out.

     “Well that certainly makes the game harder to play.” Tooth said walking off to go below deck.

     “Its not a game.” Aster grumbled following Jack as he left to follow Tooth. They had meet up with the boat about a day ago because once they had left the cavern they saw that the boat had actually passed them so they had to travel over the ocean for a few hours till they meet up with the boat. Luckily they made it to the boat before the others planes ran out of fuel. Then once they landed on the boat they were all exhausted and decided to get some rest. Then they had to do a debriefing when they all woke up. By that point Jack was practically vibrating with energy and Tooth was as tense as a cable so Aster decided to take them up-top so they can see the view but that plan failed when all they saw was fog. Which just gave him a bad feeling about the whole trip.

     “Hey Aster, how'd it go?” Tiana asked from atop one of the subs that was resting on some type of launching mechanism.

     “Everything was foggy so they didn't see much. Tooth was tense, Jack was making me sick with his running around and they think that a life preserver is a part of a game.” He answered leaning against a worktable rubbing his eyes.

     “Wow, did you try to explain?” She snickered leaning on her hands.

     “Ya, they didn't understand. So we came down here where Tooth hopefully will stop being tense and Jack would calm down a bit.” He replied messing with a screwdriver.

     “Maybe, but I don't think Tooth will become less tense.” She grunted out as she tightened a bolt on top of the craft.

     “What are you doing anyway, Shelia?” Aster asked seeing her work on the crafts.

     “Well we may use these to get to the mainland that has been closest to the attacks because of the fog the ship may just dock here. These are meant to go underwater like a submarine but they are smaller and easier to maneuver so they can also help us search for the supposed Kraken. Mr. De Luna asked me to give them a tune up before he left.” She answered jumping down from the sub.

     “De Luna left? When?” Aster asked surprised.

     “He left after the briefing with North said he had to get home to meet up with someone and North went with him because he was going to meet someone nearby. They didn't really have time to say by since there was a break in the fog and they wanted to take advantage to get to the plane that was waiting for them. De Luna said he's sorry and that after we finish investigating here that you. Jack, and Tooth are invited to his home.” She answered working on the holders for the torpedoes.

     “Wow, wasn't expecting him to leave.” He murmured.

     “Well he said he had some business and he does have a pretty large empire. Cant really blame him.” She told him tapping one of the torpedoes making him flinch.

     “Hey! T! Don't do that. Its my own special mix, and I don't recommend you doing that.” Abdima yelled out coming down the stairs.

     “Whats so special about it Dima?” Tiana asked with a raised brow. Abdima went on to explain what was in the mix while Aster looked around the large room. Tiana was crouched on one of the subs hanging above them, he had no idea how she got up there, while Jack was sitting on the ground near the opening on the floor that allowed water to enter playing with Baby. Aster still had no idea how Jack was able to bring her along without him noticing. Porc was eating some fruit and cheeses on a nearby table which had Baby staring at him when Jack wasn't distracting her.

     “Hey, Porc. Ya may want to watch that fruit ya got. Babys' watching and she can be a very determined and sneaky sheila.” Aster called out moving closer to Jack.

     “Bah, that bird will not get my fruit I am as fast as lightning.” He replied cutting a piece of cheese.

     As he said that Baby suddenly took flight snatching one of the pieces of fruit off his table. Baby devoured the fruit and went back to Jack with a happy chirp. Everyone started laughing at Porc's expression of disbelief.

     “As you see Porc, never underestimate my Bab-” Jack started before he was suddenly thrown into one of the walls as the ship suddenly began to rock violently making some of the ocean water spill into the room and throw everyone to the ground. Tooth though was less lucky, as she was up top, she was thrown from the sub she was on and had to wrap her hand around the chains holding the sub and dangle above their heads which resulted in her losing the dagger that was attached to her leg when she slammed into the sub.

     “What was that!” Tiana cried out as she tried to get back to her feet which was proving difficult with how violent the boat was rocking.

     “It could just be some rough seas.” Abdima said also standing.

     “I doubt it, we were just up top and saw no evidence of there being rougher seas ahead.” Aster told them. “Tooth ya alright?” Aster called out.

     “I believe so, just some bruises but my wrist kind of hurts. I cant be sure but one or two fingers may be dislocated.” She replied starting to unravel her arm so that she could drop down.

     “Please be careful!” Jack called out slowly moving toward Tooth. She was able to unravel her arm and drop down only to fall down when a hard thud hit the bottom of the boat.

     “Okay that felt from the bottom of the boat, its not rough seas.” Porc said trying to keep his food from falling on the ground.

     “Whats strong enough to hit the bottom of a boat?” Tiana asked. As she asked three large dark tentacles suddenly burst through the opening spraying those closest in sea water.

     “I'm guessing its that!” Aster cried out grabbing the closest sub.

     “Everyone get into the subs! We cant fight it from above!” Abdima ordered rushing to one of the four the subs with Tiana. Porc and Tooth rushed to the third one, though Tooth was limping. Aster, Jack, and Baby all rushed to the last sub. The first three subs were raised up and launched into the water avoiding the tentacles. Once Aster and Jack were settled, Aster began to raise the sub but right before they were about to get launched one of the tentacles lashed out breaking the stand and sending them into the wall as they were launched.

     “Agh!” They cried out before another tentacle smacked into them sending them into the water. As they sunk down they could hear the others talking through the radio wondering where they were and yet they weren't able to radio them.

     “Hello?! Guys can ya hear me, we're in a but if trouble!” Aster said trying to get the radio to work as water suddenly began to enter the small sub from a leak and the view-port beginning to crack.

     “Aster what should we do!” Jack asked trying to stop the leak only to get sprayed in the face by another leak. Baby was squawking and flapping her wings in agitation.

     “I'm working on it! Just try to stop the leak!” He cried out fiddling with the radio.

     “There's too much water! And its leaks!” He replied getting hit in the back with a stream of water.

     “Aster you there?!” Tiana's asked her voice coming out clearer than before.

     “Shelia! Can ya hear us? We need help, we have multiple leaks, a cracked view-port and the controls aren't working! We're heading down into a ravine! Help!” Aster replied getting hit with a stream of water.

     “Look if you just get into the controls of the bottom you can rewire it to flush out the water by rerouting the pressure tubes-” Tiana began before she was cut off by Asters growl.

     “Tiana! We are up to our asses in water! We don't need a how-to!”

     “Alright, calm down we're going!”

     “Well, ya better hurry cause we're about to hit an undersea mountain!” He told her watching as the dark mountain got closer. Suddenly the supposed the mountain opened its mouth revealing sharp deadly teeth.

     “That's not a mountain Aster.” Jack gasped.

     “Tiana!”

     “We got you Aster.” Abdima said just as three torpedoes rushed by them firing into the creatures mouth which resulted in it closing its mouth and making the sub spin out of control due to the shock-wave. Once the sub leveled out two of the subs attached their wings to the sides of the sub towing it away from the creature and toward the surface.

     “Oh, thank god.” Aster breathed out running his shaking hands through his wet hair while Jack gave out a breathless laugh of relief.

     “Where did the creature go?” Jack asked.

     “It disappeared, I cant see it anymore.” Porc answered.

     “At least it wasn't Atlantean.” Jack replied with a smile.

     “That doesn't make me feel safer Jackie.” Aster murmured closing his eyes.

     “How do you know it wasn't Atlantean?” Abdima asked.

     “All our machines were make of metal and that creature, which I believe is the Kraken, was not metallic. We aren't advance enough to create some weapon from any other material than stone and metal. That creature had flesh.” Jack explained just as they reached the surface.

     Once they broke through the surface, Aster quickly opened the sub's top so that they could get out of the rapidly filling cabin. Abdima and Tiana did the same so that they could enter the others sub. Jack went with Abdima while Aster and Baby went with Tiana. Just as Aster stepped onto Tiana's sub, their sub sunk back down into the ocean.

     “Well, weren't we lucky?” Aster commented watching the sub sink.

     “Yeah you were, now lets get out of here and head to that village over there. The captain just told me that the creature buckled some of their hulls and will barely make it to the port a few miles down. They'll be back for us in a day or two once they're fixed.” Abdima told them as him and Jack went down into the sub.

     “Whats the matter Dima? Scared to face the Kraken again?” Tiana teased with a grin.

     “No. I just don't want to be here when that sub with my bombs hit the bottom.” He said shutting the top opening. Aster and Tiana both looked at each other then to the spot where the sub had sunk before rushing into their sub and speeding to shore.

     From a distance a village on top of a cliff could be seen but what the group did not see was an older man watching them from one of the ledges below before he suddenly vanished.

00000000000

     After a couple minutes, the three subs made it to shore and once everyone was tied off they met up further up the shore seeing abandoned fishing boats lying on their sides.

     “Looks like they don't fish anymore, and they haven't for many years. Everything is rotted.” Tooth said as she observed the boats clutching her right hand and leaning her weight on her left leg.

     “No doubt that creature ate all the fish.” Jack stated squeezing water from his drenched clothes.

     “Then why is creature still here if it ate all the fish?” Porc asked.

     “It doesn't eat fish anymore.” Aster answered also squeezing water from their clothes. The group took a moment to absorb what Aster had just said and shuddered at the thought that entered their minds.

     “Well before we head up to the village maybe you guys want to get out of your wet clothes and Tooth we can look at your injuries.” Tiana said heading back to her sub.

     “We don't have any other clothes Tiana. Everything is back at the ship.” Aster said with a grimace.

     “That's where your wrong. Remember how I said Manny told me to give the subs a tune up? He also told me to pack the subs with your chest and a few other things. I thought it was strange but its useful now.” Tiana replied opening a compartment on the side of the sub.

     “It almost seemed like he knew we would need it.” Tooth stated moving to go help her but winced when she put weight on her bad ankle and was forced to sit down by Abdima.

     “He does that a lot. I've learned not to question it by now.” Tiana grunted out dragging the heavy trunk to them. She opened it up and handed Aster two bundles, then she grabbed a first aid kit and headed over to Tooth. Aster handed one of the bundles to Jack and moved to go behind one of the abandoned boats to change. He opened up the bundle and saw that it contained a dark green shirt, a pair of black trousers, underwear, a pair of boots and a long olive green coat. Once he was dressed he placed his soaked clothes in the cloth that contained the clothes and went out to join the others. He saw that Jack was also dressed. He was wearing a soft looking dark blue sweater with a hood and a pair of tight dark brown trousers and of course he wasn't wearing any shoes.

     “How is Tooth doing Tiana?” Jack asked moving to sit next to Tooth with concerned.

     “Well I'm not the best with first aid but I think she has a sprained ankle, two dislocated fingers, and sprained wrist. I can wrap the ankle and wrist but I need some help putting them back in place.” She told them pulling out some gauze.

     “I can help with the dislocation.” Aster stated moving closer to hold Tooth's hand. Everyone gave him a surprised look. “What?” He asked feeling everyone's stares as he examined Tooth's fingers.

     “How do you know how to treat dislocated fingers?” Tooth asked in surprised.

     “Before I met all of you, I was raised in the outback and was taught some first aid which came in handy when I worked in the museum and actually dislocated some fingers. Became really good at fixing them. Just hold still okay.” Aster answered grabbing hold of one of the fingers. Tooth nodded and braced herself.

     “Alright, one, two, three!” Aster said before pulling on the finger, eliciting a grunt from Tooth, and putting it back in place. He did the same with the other and quickly wrapped both of the fingers tightly as well as wrapping her wrist and then ankle.

     “How many times have you dislocated a finger?” Jack asked giving Tooth a half hug as she winced.

     “Almost every finger, multiple times.”

     “Ow, well come on Tooth I'll help you get dressed. That way you don't have to go to the village in your Atlantean clothes, you may give the men a heart attack.” Tiana said helping her up up while holding the third bundle under her other arm and leading her to one of the boats.

     “I will go too and help.” Porc stated moving to follow the girls if not for Jack grabbing the back of his coat and pulling him back with a glare.

     “No your not.” He growled out before moving to the trunk to see what else was inside. He saw that many of their weapons were inside except for Jack's staff which he couldn't bring, and so he began to strap some daggers onto his body. After a few minutes Tooth came back out with Tiana, she was wearing a soft green turtleneck and dark pants. She wore a long bright green coat that actually had some coat tails and of course she was also barefoot.

     “Hey Tooth, I have your favorite blades. Minus, uh, the one that is now in the bottom of the ocean. Sorry, I know that had some sentimental value.” Jack said handing her three blades to strap on. Two to put on her wrists and one on her lower back.

     “Thank you Sweet Tooth. And its okay, at least I still have the memories.” She replied bringing him into a hug.

     “So, shall we head up to village, see if we could find an inn to spend the night. I don't think that we should be out when its dark, I have creepy feeling about this place.” Abdima stated moving to place everything in the chest and return it to the sub. “Better that we leave the chest in there and just look like we got shipwrecked.” Abdima told them once he came back to them.

     “Good idea, I don't know how these people will take us being here. They may be suspicious of us, or even scare. I mean they have to know that there's a Kraken near their home.” Tiana replied as they started to walk up to the village though she did support Tooth up as they walked.

     “I have a question. Aster once said that Jack had healed him when he had gotten injured during the expedition. Why not heal Tooth the same way?” Porc asked as he saw Tooth limp.

     “When I healed Aster it was just a cut and I knew how to heal that but I'm not very good with healing, Tooth is better at it than me and can know the full extent of her injuries. But healing also takes some energy from you and if your not fully up to it, something can go wrong. That's why after healing, healers usually rest. It takes a toll and I never realized how bad till I had to heal Aster after his head injury. Once Tooth is rested up a bit, she'll probably heal her ankle and wrist. Then leave the fingers to heal on their own since it isn't really bothering her, Right Tooth?” Jack explained .

     “That's right Sweet Tooth. I just need a bit of rest and these injuries shouldn't bother me anymore.” She replied with a smile. Before long they were walking down what appeared to be the main street of the small fishing village and they truly saw how dis-repaired everything was.

     “I'm guessing the boat repairs weren't the only thing abandoned.” Porc commented looking around the surrounding buildings.

     The whole area was foggy and there was no one outside, there were also no lights, leaving everything dark. The buildings that surrounded them were old and in obvious disrepair. The scent of mildew and rot filled the air. The town just looked like a ghost town. There was no sound, other than their own footsteps, and shadows just danced across the ground.

     “It looks like some of the towns that we encountered during the war.” Tiana softly said obviously remembering some bad memories.

     “Yeah, it does.” Abdima replied clenching his jaw.

     Jack was looking around, feeling uneasy and even Baby Tooth was feeling the dreary air of the town, giving out a mournful coo staying close to Jack's neck.

     “Hey there's an Inn.” Porc said pointing to one of the buildings that actually had some light.

     They moved toward the building and saw that Porc was right, it was an inn and on the sign was a carving of the Kraken with some of its tentacles wrapped around a sinking ship. Its eyes were a bright yellow almost as if they were two gold jewels.

     “Well it shows that this town knew about the Kraken and maybe even respected it, until it started to kill their town.” Aster commented as they moved to enter. The others nodded and moved inside seeing a nice warm fire and several tables and chairs made of some dark wood, as welcoming as it looked though, it still had a dreary feel to the air. There was a small bar with a door that possibly lead to a kitchen and to the side there was a set of stairs leading to the upstairs rooms. Baby flew off of Jack and rushed to the fire, landing on a piece of iron that was in front of the fire and she began to fluff her feathers to warm up. Jack gave a chuckle and moved toward Baby but stopped when a voice suddenly spoke from the shadows of the stairs by the bar.

     “Hello, how may I help you?” Everyone turned to see who the voice belonged to and saw that it was from a thin, haunted looking woman with light blond hair that was pulled back into a halfhearted bun. She wore a dark olive colored gown, that had seen better days, as well as an aging white apron. She was very pale and looked around 40 years old.

     “Um, hi. Yes, um we were hoping for some rooms to stay in Miss...?” Aster said moving toward the woman. She moved closer into the light revealing she had dark blue eyes and actually may be much younger than they thought, but she still looked haunted like she had seen something terrible.

     “You may call me Inger. And, yes I have some rooms you may stay in. Though I doubt that you will be staying very long. I will go get some drinks to warm you all.” She replied moving behind the bar to go to the kitchen, not giving them a chance to reply.

     “Anyone else creep-ed out by the creepy innkeeper?” Tiana asked helping Tooth sit down on one of the chairs.

     “Yeah, I think that's all of us.” Abdima said also sitting. Suddenly the door slammed open and in entered three men. Two of them were large fisherman that looked as haunted as the Innkeeper but also showed no emotion and in between them was a short ancient looking man. His hair was a dirty thin white and he had a full beard that was the same color. His lips were thin and cracked and set in a grim thin line. His eyes were a a light brown color and were sunken into his skull making his face look similar to a skeleton with his skin also appearing thin along with dark age spots. His skin was pale but had a tinge of gray making Aster think he looked like a corpse. He wore a dingy, worn suit with a blood red bow-tie and black shoes. He had a look of boredom upon his face as he took in their group.

     “Hello, My name is Edgar Volgud. I am the magistrate of Krakenstad. What is your business here?” The corpse looking man asked with a chilling hoarse voice.

     “Uh hi. My names-” Aster stared moving forward to shake the man's hand when the man stopped him cold with a glare.

     “I doubt that there is anything in Krakenstad that interest you so I asked again what your business is here?” He replied.

     “Our business here is that your town pet almost sunk our ship and injured my friend.” Jack told him moving in front of Aster to glare at the man. Already disliking this “magistrate”.

     The man just stared down at Jack showing no emotion other than his eyes flashing gold for a brief second, going unnoticed by everyone.

     “Your ship will be repaired in the shipyards of Tronheim. You should leave soon. The road are treacherous after dark.” The man replied.

     “They can start the repairs without us.” Aster said moving Jack behind him not liking how the man was staring at Jack.

     “Besides we thought that we'd stick around awhile and enjoy the scenery.” Abdima added with a smirk, knowing the man wanted to get rid of them.

     “Tronheim has excellent views.” Volgud responded turning toward Abdima with deadpan expression.

     “All the same mate, we'll stay.” Aster asserted crossing his arms and giving a light smirk as the man leaned toward him and gave a light inhuman growl, trying to intimidate him. But the man failed and once he saw that Aster did not fear him, he backed up.

     “I'm sure you've meet the innkeeper here, Miss. Eliassen. She'll be sure to give you rooms for the night. And only tonight. A driver will take you to Tronheim first thing in the morning.” He told them before he slinked out the door followed by the two men who were with him, shutting the door behind them.

     “Well that man reminds me of a snake or a leech. Maybe a salamander.” Tiana remarked giving a small shudder at the thought of the man.

     “Yes, he was quite adamant that we leave, wasn't he?” Tooth said moving her hand from her back to place back on the table. She had obviously been keeping a hand on her hidden blade once Jack had confronted the man, ready to step in and protect her King should the strange man cause him harm. “Also Jack, do not confront strange men. He could have harmed you very easily, I have taught you better than that.” She added sending a small glare at Jack who just looked sheepish.

     “I know Tooth, I was just angry. The man just, I don't know got to me.” Jack replied sitting down across from her with Aster standing behind him rubbing his shoulders to relax him.

     “I see that you meet our Magistrate.” A voice spoke up from behind them causing them all to jump and the two Atlanteens to put a hand on their weapons. They turned and saw that the Innkeeper, Inger, had returned with a tray holding several mugs with steam coming out of them.

     “Yeah we did, he seems cheerful and old as dirt.” Porc said.

     “You have no idea how right you may be. They say that he made a deal with the devil to live forever, but forgot to ask for eternal youth. Here have one of these, it should drive the fog from your bones. Old family recipe.” She told them, setting the tray down on the table. Everyone grabbed a mug and thanked her.

     “Thank you, and um what do you mean, if I may ask.” Aster asked.

     “Volgud has been our magistrate for a very long time, he was pushing 102 years old a few years ago and he was very ill. We all expected him to die but one night, a thick clotting fog rolled into town. The sound of whining and roaring filled the air as did screams of fear. Anyone that was outside when the fog rolled in, was never the same. I lost my husband that night, as well as, many other people. We never found out why they died. Just that they were all found with their faces sunk in and faces locked in horror. As if they saw their greatest fear before they died. The next morning Volgud walked out of his home no longer ill but looking like the people that had died.

     And so we believe he continues to live because of a deal he made and the payment was the souls of many villagers. Since that night, a darkness surrounded Volgud. That darkness has dimmed the happiness of this town. This is no place to raise my little one, but we cant leave. This inn is all we have. Nothing will change until its power is destroyed.” She answered obviously holding back tears.

     “I'm sorry to hear that ma'am and I'm sorry for your loss. But what do you mean its power? Do you mean Volgud's?” Tiana asked seeing the woman tense up.

     “Or do you mean the sea monster's?” Tooth asked seeing the woman's pupils dilate in fear as a distant roar is heard. Inger closed her eyes for a brief moment and when she opened them, she grabbed her tray and headed to the stairs.

     “I will prepare rooms for you.” She stated as she headed up but was stopped by Aster putting a hand on her shoulder making her flinch.

     “Ma'am. We may not fully comprehend what is happening in you town and I don't know if Volgud made a deal or not, but we want to help.” Aster told her hoping she'll turn around but she didn't, just shrugged his arm off and continued up. Yet before she reached the top, she stopped.

     “You shouldn't cross Volgud. And please leave as soon as you can.” She told them not turning back. Once she was sure that they heard her, she went up disappearing upstairs.

     “Well, they really need to work on their tourist industry.” Abdima commented finishing the mug of tea Inger gave them.

     “She looked very frightened of Volgud. And that night that she mentioned. Do you really think Volgud made some type of deal?” Jack asked looking up the stairs with a worried expression.

     “I don't know Jackie, but something is wrong with this town and Volgud is in the center of it.” Aster answered running a hand down his face. The others all looked grim and were silently sipping their mugs of tea, except for Abdima who was looking out the window.

     “What are you doing Dima?” Tiana asked, noticing that he was completely focused on looking out the window.

     “Thought I saw something out there.” He murmured still distracted with what was beyond the window.

     “What did you see?” Porc asked moving to also look out the window.

     “I don't know, maybe it was just an animal. But I swear I saw gold eyes just staring in this direction. It just unnerved me but maybe its just Inger's story that has me unhinged.” He replied but he didn't move away from the window.

     “Hey do you see that?!” Porc suddenly exclaimed.

     “What?” Jack asked moving toward them.

     “Its Volgud. He's holding a lantern and headed out of town. We should follow him.” Porc told them.

     “I agree. We need to see what he's up too.” Abdima agreed.

     “I concur.” Tiana said.

     “Me too.” Aster stated moving to stand with Jack. Baby Tooth gave off a large coo flying to Aster's shoulder in agreement.

     “Me too. Tooth you think you have enough energy to heal yourself and be able to come with us to follow Volgud?” Jack asked worried Tooth may be too tired.

     “I have plenty of energy. Whatever was in this tea really replenished my warmth and my energy. Just give me a minute.” Tooth answered digging her crystal from under her shirt and lifted it over her head to cradle in her hand. She closed her eyes for a minute in concentration then she softly blew on the crystal until it glowed a bright blue and then she placed the crystal against her wrist. At the point of contact where her crystal and wrist touched a light blue feather design swirled around the thin wrist until suddenly it vanished. Tooth twisted her wrist back and forth and nodded once she saw it was fully healed. Then she did the same to her ankle. Once she was sure they were healed she put her necklace back on and let out a breathe then got up to make sure she could walk without support. After a few laps around the room, she confirmed that she was fine.

     “Now, lets go follow that demon.” Tooth stated with a grin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers. Y'all have really been my reason for writing and have really helped me mentally as well. I know that this sequel may not be as good as my first story and I'm sorry for that but I hope that y'all are still enjoying it. So Till next time!


	6. A Revealing Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I know its been awhile and I apologize...again....   
>  So the reason I haven't updated is because I had gotten very distracted with the election that was going on and I just got absorbed in watching the campaigning between Clinton and Trump and then the aftermath of everything that was going on. I mean my own city had a peaceful protest happen downtown.  
>  Then I also had my younger brother's baby showers to plan and bake for and just a lot of things going on. So I once again apologize and will try to update much more regularly because seriously this story has gone out of control from what I originally planned, but I hope its good. So on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to DreamWorks Rise of the Guardians or Disney's Atlantis franchise. I only own my own characters and plot additions.

     They waited till Volgud had passed the Inn before they headed out to follow him, everyone was crouched down and being careful with their steps. Yet as they followed a few paces behind him, they got distracted as strange noises began to erupt around them. A strange growl began to ring out as well as some neighing from a horse or donkey that was then suddenly cut off. The all consuming fog just added to the foreboding atmosphere.

     “What is that?” Tiana asked moving a little closer to Abdima as a very loud noise suddenly erupted.

     “Its not of this earth.” Porc said glancing around nervously.

     “Its probably a bird, Like a Puffin, or a Gooney bird.” Abdima remarked when another loud growl and neigh sounded out making him jump a bit. “And it has an upset stomach.”

     “No, its not a bird. It sounds like horses, somewhat, and the growls aren't growls. Its like a lot of voices. I-I cant make out what they're saying.” Aster stated trying to listen to what the noises were saying.

     “Aster. Where's Volgud?” Jack asked squinting into the fog.

     “His light is gone! That's impossible, he was just in front of us. And I haven't taken my eyes off him the whole time!” Tooth exclaimed clenching her fists in frustration.

     “Maybe we ended up walking in circles. I mean the fog has gotten worse, not so hard to believe we just lost track of him.” Porc stated looking around.

     “Maybe we should just head back to the village.” Aster remarked feeling a bit defeated as the others gathered around him in a circle.

     “But, which way is the village?” Tiana asked.

     Aster looked around for a moment to see if there were any familiar landmarks, when he suddenly saw a cluster of lights off in the distance. He figured that they had to belong to the village, “Well, there's some lights over there. Lets just head towards them before the fog gets any worse.” Aster told them gesturing toward the cluster.

     “Alright, that's a good idea. Lets go.” Jack said starting to move toward the lights.

     They walked for a few minutes, no longer hearing anything but the crunch of the dirt underneath them which filled Porc with concern.

     “Um, do you hear how the gravel sounds?” Porc asked magnifying his goggles as he looked down in concern.

     “Not now Porc, we're almost to the village.” Tiana replied a bit irritated with his fascination with rocks at the moment.

     “No, you don't understand. This is made out of crushed granite which means that we may be heading toward the CLIFF!” He yelled as they all suddenly fell over the side of the cliff. They all yelled out in fear and confusion as they slid down the rough cold cliff face. Porc quickly twisted around onto his stomach, ignoring the rocks scraping his skin through his jacket, and pulled out two small pick-axes that were used for digging and stuck them into the cliff, hoping to make himself slow down enough. After a few feet of falling, the pick-axes finally latched on and he came to a stop. Though, since he was the first to fall, it also caused the others to crash into him and grip onto whatever they could. This resulted in all of them being very close together. All except Tiana, who slid past them still screaming.

     “Tiana!” They called out as they saw her suddenly come to a stop.

     “Are you okay?” Abdima asked worried he saw her slam her back to the cliff face.

     “Yeah, at least for now! Kind of a small area, and its not really helping that I'm slipping a bit.” She answered trying to hide the worry in her voice.

     “Alright Tiana, I need you to keep talking to me. I'm going to head down and try to help you back up, okay?” Aster told her starting to head down, having gotten good at climbing thanks to Jack.

     “You know, this is kind of getting old Aster.” Tiana remarked with a small laugh.

     “What is?” Aster asked as he got further down while the others told him to be careful.

     “You leading us off of cliffs.” She replied.

     “What do you mean? I was just following the village lights.” Aster said looking over his shoulder at the mentioned lights, but what he saw made his mouth go dry. The supposed “lights” suddenly separated and vanished, as if they were never there. “Um, am I the only one who saw that?” He asked. The others, who were climbing back up, shared a look.

     “It appears that there is more at work here than a sea monster.” Tooth commented as she turned back and climbed higher.

     “That's just perfect, someone is doing Hocus Pocus. I hate Hocus Pocus.” Abdima stated with a grunt.

     “Hocus Pocus?” Jack asked confused as he lifted himself over the edge of the cliff, obviously having made it to the top before everyone else since he was used to climbing.

     “I'll explain later Jackie.” Aster called out having dropped onto the closet ledge by Tiana.

     “Hey Aster, nice night we're having.” Tiana remarked, trying to be calm, but her clenched hands gave off how scared she really was.

     “Well it was, Shelia. Now I'm going to try to reach down and get you, like the last time. Got it.” Aster told her crouching down and lowering a hand down to get to her. She reached a hand out to him but she couldn't reach him, there was about a foot distance between them and it was clear that he couldn't reach her.

     “I cant reach. I'm going to have to jump.” Tiana grunted placing her hands on the cliff face and crouching down a bit, making sure her footing was good.

     “Uh, no. Shelia, don't jump. I'll try to climb down some more.” He told her trying to stop her.

     “You can't. The rocks are to smooth to climb and there is no room for someone your size. I have to jump.” She told him crouching down more in order to get a more powerful jump. Aster looked around quickly and saw that she was right, he was too big to get further down, but he couldn't risk her jumping and possible falling.

     “Look Shelia, I'm the leader at the moment and I'm ordering you not to jump!” Aster ordered hoping she'll listen. She gave him a glare and snarl, not liking that he had tried to order her around.

     “That's it, Rabbit.” She snarled before pushing off with her legs and jumping shocking Aster into jerking down to catch her. He was able to catch her hand, though he could feel a rock dig into his side.

     “See, told you I'd be fine.” She told him with a grin. He gave off a chuckle started to pull her in when, he suddenly noticed that her hand was bleeding pretty heavily and it was making it hard to hold on to her.

     “Tiana, your slipping. Quick, give me you other hand!” Aster told her frantically. She looked at him with wide eyes and a wince as she began to lose her hold as the pain in her hand got worst. She tried to get her other hand up but it was too late. She was slipping.

     She screamed as she fell and all she could hear was the wind rushing past her and someone screaming her name. Aster had no time to think. He quickly stomped his foot and fell into the tunnel, barely giving any thought into constructing it. He just imagined a hole opening up on the cliff face where Tiana will likely fall by and rushed through.

     Tiana had given up any hope of any of her teammates being able to help her, she was going too fast and it would take a miracle to save her. Just as she had accepted her fate, two hand shot out and gripped her wrist forcing her to a stop. She opened her clenched shut eyes and looked up. There within a large tunnel was Aster with bright glowing green eyes, as well as a bright glowing green crystal.

     “You know, it seems like I'm always saving you Shelia.” Aster told her with a smirk as he pulled her into the tunnel.

     “Yeah, well don't let it go to your head.” She grunted once he released her. She turned to look back at where she came in and saw that it was now closed off, as if it was never open. Yet Aster's crystal and eyes still glowed green.

     “Come on, we can take the tunnel to the top. Its better than climbing mate.” Aster told her moving down the tunnel.

     “So, have you always been able to do this or did Jack teach you this?” Tiana asked after a few feet of walking as she still tried to wrap her head around them being in a tunnel that Aster somehow created.

     “Actually, Jack didn't teach me. In fact, he doesn't even know. I wasn't ready to tell him because when I discovered that I could do this, Jack was going through a tough time and I didn't want to add to his burden, also I was scared of what I could do. So I set out to figure out how this new ability worked and I've basically mastered it now, and I was going to tell Jack but then all of this happened and I never got the chance to tell him.” Aster answered sensing that they were getting close.

     “Really? How do you think he'll feel now? Learning that you are able to do this and never told him about it?” She asked as they came to a stop. Aster glanced at her with a guilty expression and tense eyes.

“I don't know. But I guess we'll find out. Hang on to me.” Aster told her holding onto her as he concentrated on opening the tunnel back up. Soon enough, they were out of the tunnel and standing behind their group, who were all looking over the edge, looking for the two people who were behind them.

     “I'm going down there. I'm the best climber, maybe they're just stuck or something.” Jack told them getting ready to go down with a determined expression but in the undertone of his voice, Aster heard fear.

     “No need Jackie. We're right behind you.” Aster stated with a smirk when he saw the group jump and turn to face them. Jack watched in disbelief before he quickly ran toward Aster. He threw himself at him, making Aster stumble back with a grunt. Aster could feel Jack shed a tear against his neck, which made him hold Jack even closer.

     “ _I thought I had lost you, please never do that again Aster. I don't think I would survive it._ ” Jack whispered as he tried not to cry.

     “ _I'm sorry love. I never_ _want to put you through that again. I'm so sorry._ ” Aster whispered back, rubbing a hand up and down his back, trying to sooth and comfort him. As Aster and Jack hugged each other, Tiana had rushed to give Abdima a hug. Knowing that the man had been scared for her and was relieved to see that she was fine.

     I'm glad to see that you are safe little fae. I don't know what your father and sisters would do to me if you had gotten hurt or worst.” He told her after giving her a tight hug, barely suppressing the relieved shudder that had run through his body when she had suddenly appeared. Tiana knew that he had truly been worried about her, when he had used her old nickname little fae. He hadn't called her that in years.

     “Yeah, papa would have killed you and my sisters would hunt down your spirit just to try and kill it again. I'm sorry to worry you Dima, but I'm okay Aster saved me.” She replied.

     “Just how did Aster save you? I mean, I saw you fall and there was no way Aster should have reached you, unless he jumped after you. So how did you survive?” Tooth bluntly asked. Disregarding the shocked looks she got for her question.

     “That's a bit harsh Tooth, don't you think?” Porc asked patting Baby Tooth on her head for some comfort. Once they had reached the top Baby hadn't want to be separated from either of them and so stayed near Porc.

     “She can be like that, but I also want to know how Aster was able to save you. So, Aster how did you save her? And how did you appear behind us?” Jack asked as he and Aster returned to the group.

     “I think that Aster should answer and explain.” Tiana said giving Aster a look.

     “Well I was able to save her by using my crystal.” Aster stated.

     “What do you mean?” Tooth asked very curious.

     “A few years ago I learned that I had developed an ability with my crystal. Like you. You can make ice and snow with your crystal and I can grow things. Like flowers and plants. I can also make tunnels and using my concentration I can create a tunnel to just about anywhere, as long as there is earth that is, and I can make the travel very short. A walk that would take me half an hour, I can make in five minutes. As long as I concentrate, I can go just about anywhere. I've been slowly mastering it and I think I just did right now. That's how I saved Tiana, I created a tunnel that appeared on the face of the cliff, I grabbed her as she fell and then created a tunnel to the top and that's how we came up behind you all.” Aster explained trying to avoid Jack's gaze, but he couldn't help but flinch when he felt Jack pull his hand away from his and step back.

     “You've known about this for years and you never told me? Why?” Jack demanded not looking into Aster's eyes.

     “I wanted to mate, but you were going through some things with your father and your kingdom and I just didn't want to add to your burdens. I was also scared of this ability.” Aster replied reaching out to touch Jack. But he just jerked away and stepped back, still not looking up at him.

     “I could have helped you. I love you and I should have been there for you. You should have asked for my help, no matter what I was going through, I would have have helped you. You say you were scared but you also didn't trust me with this secret. I cant even wrap my mind around this.” Jack cried out clenching his fists.

     “Jack, mate. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just didn't want to be a burden.” Aster tried to explain.

     “Don't you get it! You have never been and never will be a burden. So don't use that as an excuse. You just didn't trust how I would react. You thought I would fear you, and that's why you kept it a secret.” Jack replied finally looking up at him. What he saw made Aster stumble back. Within Jack's eyes, he saw a storm of emotions that just don't belong in his eyes. He saw betrayal and sadness, as well as hurt. He looked broken, and it was because of him.

     “Jack-” Aster started but Jack just interrupted turning away.

     “No, I don't want to hear it. Lets just head back to the village. It seems Volgud wanted us to fall off the cliff, he probably thinks we're dead. I bet he's at the Inn.” Jack told him whistling a tune to call Baby to him and walking back to the village now that the fog had died down, allowing them to actually see the road. Tooth went to follow after her prince but she gave Aster a quick squeeze on the arm in comfort and support as she passed.

     “What have I done?” Aster whispered rubbing his face.

     “Everything will work out Aster, he just needs some time. And you two just need to actually sit down and talk.” Porc told him surprising everyone.

     “Thanks Porc, but that'll have to wait till after this mission.” Aster said moving to follow Jack and Tooth. The others nodded and began to follow.

00000000000

     After a very quiet and awkward 5 minute walk, the group finally arrived into the town. As they made their way to the Inn, they noticed that Volgud was entering the Inn.

     “Why do you think he's going in there?” Tiana asked carefully crossing her arms at her injury was still open.

     “Probably to pick up anything that may prove we were there. Its what I would do.” Jack stated, a dark look in his eyes.

     “Then lets ruin the rest of his night.” Tooth growled moving to enter the Inn. They followed and entered the Inn, interrupting a conversation between Volgud and an obviously frightened Inger. Volgud stared at them with wide eyes, obviously surprised to see them.

     “Whats the matter Volgud? Surprised to see us? Expecting our corpses to feed your pet?” Jack growled getting into Volgud's face, ignoring Aster and Tooth's efforts to stop him. Volgud just glared at Jack and after a short staring contest, Volgud looked way and walked out the door, closing it with a bang.

     “He is definitely a leech.” Porc stated with a sneer.

     “Yes he is. Pr- I mean Jack. Never do that, he could have had a blade or worse. Do you want to get killed?” Tooth demanded as she walked up to Jack and made him face her.

     “Of course not. But he just tried to kill my friends and family, I wasn't going to not confront him!” Jack stated with clenched fists.

     “I realize that, but I did not raise or teach you to think irrationally. I did not teach you to not think with your head. So if you ever do that again you will be grounded. Do you understand?” Tooth told him in a quiet voice, ignoring the people around them.

     “You can't-” He started before Tooth cut him off.

     “ _Do you understand, your Majesty?!_ ” Tooth snapped grabbing his upper arm. Jack glared at her and shook his arm free before he moved to go upstairs.

     “ _I understand Tooth, but also remember that I am King, and you will not speak to me like that again. I hope you understand that._ ” Jack told her with a fierce glare. He turned around and continued up the stairs, entering one of the rooms.

     Tooth closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh rubbing her temples. She looked up and saw that everyone was staring at her confused, minus Aster who was staring at the stares with concern.

     “I apologize for mine and Jack's behavior. As well as our rudeness. It will not happen again.” She apologized.

     “Um, its alright Tooth, it just seemed very, intense.” Tiana replied.

     “Well it was. He's just stubborn and hurt.” Tooth told her before she sat down with a grunt.

     “Well I get where he was coming from but I'm sure after, he's calmed down a bit that he'll apologize and be less emotional.” Tiana said also sitting down with a wince.

     “I'm going to go talk to him. We should all turn in and in the morning we'll try and find out more about Volgud. Inger, do you mind letting my team ask you some more questions about Volgud? I understand that you are scared of him and the Kraken but if we can stop him, maybe we can stop the Kraken and your town could be saved and you could leave to a better place, where you can raise your child. Just please consider that.” Aster asked Inger who was being comforted by Abdima. She looked at Aster and gave a small nod that Aster returned with thanks. “Oh and Tooth, can you take a look at Tiana's hand, it was hurt in the fall and everyone just make sure to take care of any injuries. Good-night.” Aster added rushing to get upstairs and talk to Jack.

     “Hope they actually talk calmly and are able to deal with their problems maturely.” Porc stated sitting down to take a look at Tiana's hand. Once again everyone just stared at Porc, even Baby who had stayed behind with Porc. Porc, feeling the gaze of everyone, looked up with confusion.

     “What?!” He demanded, a bit annoyed with the stares.

     “You have so far given two great pieces of advice about relationships, but every time you hit on a girl you get punched.” Abdima stated.

     “And?” Porc asked still confused.

     “How do you give great advice but are terrible with women?” Abdima asked still very confused.

     “I give good advice because I have had a few very serious relationships and now I just go for fun and non-caring. That's why I get hit, because I am not looking for commitment, just a quickie. Some women don't like it and that's why I get hit. Ms. Inger may I have some soap and warm water? As well as some rags. Tiana has a superficial cut but its better to clean it so it doesn't get infected.” Porc explained. Inger nodded and went to the the kitchen to get the asked for items.

     “Um okay. So does anyone else have any injuries?” Abdima asked also sitting down feeling the scrapes on his chest twinge a bit.

00000000000

     While the group was talking downstairs, Aster was looking for which bedroom Jack was in. He knows that Jack right now was very upset with him and with Volgud and it had lead to him snapping at Tooth and make him confront Volgud. He needs to talk to Jack and clear the air and hope that Jack can forgive him and maybe help him understand his new gifts better. After checking most of the rooms, he finally found Jack in the last room taking his shirt off to look at some scrapes that he had acquired.

     The room that Jack had entered was mid size and very cozy. It was a dark burgundy color with dark colored wood through out the room. From the large rectangular headboard of the Queen size bed to the dark wood dressers. With the room so dark, Jack stood out like a candle with how pale he was.

     “Jack you okay?” Aster asked silently closing the door behind him. Jack jumped and spun around with a wince, obviously pulling on his wounds.

     “I'm fine Aster, just some scrapes and cuts from the fall. What about you?” Jack answered turning back to look at his scrapes using the full length mirror on the other side of the room. Aster went up to Jack, wanting to see if his wounds would need to be cleaned. He saw that Jack's eyes flickered to look at him using the mirror, but when he tried to catch his gaze he looked away to look at his wounds. It seems that the scrapes were superficial and just looked glaring because of his pale skin and the redness of the wound. The worst wound seemed to be on his feet because he was barefoot when they had fallen. Aster actually didn't have any wounds, so he was pretty lucky and so he focused on Jack's feet.

     “I'm fine Jackie. Just lift your feet so I can check on them.” Aster told him crouching down.

     “No its fine, I'll take care of it later.” Jack told him, moving away.

     “Don't be ridiculous mate. It cant be comfortable standing on them, so just let me check them out.” Aster stated moving once again only for Jack to move away.

     “No, stop it Aster!” Jack cried out moving back. This continued on for a while until Jack's knees bumped into the bed and Aster gave him a light push so he was flat on the bed with his feet hanging over. As Jack adjusted to now being on the bed, Aster took the time to examine his injured feet. It seems that he had cut up the sides of his feet and had gotten some dirt in the wounds. So all he would need is to clean the wounds and that's all.

     “Okay Jackie. Stay here while I go get a cloth and some soap and water so that I could clean your feet.” Aster told him standing up.

     “Aster that isn't necessary. I'll be fine.” Jack stated leaning up on his elbows.

     “Jackie, it may have been fine for you to get some cuts and have dirt get in them when you were in Atlantis but its different here. Your body has built up an immune system to the environment that you were in since birth. Given that your environment was mostly enclosed your body could get very sick due to it getting introduced to new unfamiliar bacteria. So we have to clean your wounds. Now sit back and let me take care of you.” Aster explained to him as he came back from the bathroom with a towel and small bowl.

     Jack stared at him with wide eyes but soon leaned back with a huff and waved hand, signaling him to continue. Aster breathed out a small thanks and he began to clean out the wounds on his feet. After a few minutes, Aster had finished cleaning Jack's feet and he had moved up to clean the scrapes on his torso. By the time Aster had finished cleaning the wounds Jack's eyes dropped half way. Aster helped move Jack into a more comfortable position on the bed and by the time he had put him under the covers, he was fast asleep. Aster gave a soft smile at the sight of Jack's peaceful face before he gave Jack a light kiss on the forehead.

     Aster cleaned up the bowl and when he went to check on the others he saw that it was dark, meaning that everyone had gone to bed and on top of the stairs railing, even Baby Tooth was fast asleep. Her head was tucked into her wing and as Aster gave her head a soft stroke, she gave off a soft coo. Aster chuckled and moved back to his room ready to just fall into bed and sleep.

00000000000

_**“I hate you! All you do is keep secrets and not trust anyone. You only care about yourself Aster! I wish that you have never found my home and I wish you had never stayed!” Jack screamed at Aster an icy glare freezing Aster in his place.** _

_**“ Jack you don't mean that.” He whispered, not believe that his Jackie would say these things.** _

_**“Of course I do! You know you think the same thing and I'm sure you regret ever staying with me, that's why you wont ask me to marry you!” He snapped moving to get into Aster's face.** _

_**“No...” Aster whimpered out, unable to comprehend what was going on and how it got to this point. They had been sitting together on top of Jack's secret place just holding each other and exchanging sweet kisses. Suddenly their bright grassy, shining background changed into a cold wasteland. Jack had begun to yell at him and he had no idea what to think. It all seemed true but it couldn't be. He didn't regret staying. At least he didn't consciously. Suddenly Jack was back in his face.** _

_**“You kept secrets from me because you couldn't trust me. You don't want to marry me because you regret staying with me. So I don't love you as strongly as I did those years ago, and you know it.” Jack whispered into his ears before he backed away. The last thing Aster saw was his bright yellow eyes. Wait...yellow? Was all he thought before darkness closed in.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now your getting more of a hint as to who may be behind all of this and we are having some more problems between Aster and Jack because neither one of our boys are good at communication. And surprise side to Porc, hope that was a shock to everyone and yes I like having Tiana be in some danger... 
> 
> Also the italicized sentences are when they speak Atlanteen, just thought it would be easier that translating it to Greek. 
> 
> So that is all and guys please don't be afraid to ask questions or make suggestions because I would really enjoying hearing more from you guys. So till next time! See y'all!


	7. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....its been a while. I am so sorry for how long it took to publish this chapter, it just did not want to come together. This chapter was just so difficult and then I was just distracted by a trip that I went on to celebrate the New Year, where I met some family members that I have not seen since I was about 6 years old and that I have a baby niece now. Then there is the whole Trump thing that is just, unbelievable and just...ugh.
> 
> So I now have finally been able to put this chapter together though the last half is not that good, I actually really dislike it but I cant think of a way to fix it, so hope y'all enjoy it. 
> 
> On with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of The Guardians or Disney's Atlantis franchise. 
> 
> P.S. Warning of a night terror.

     Asterawoke with a gasp and a pounding heart. He quickly looked to his side and saw that Jack was still fast asleep and curled up on his side. Aster quietly got out of bed and once he was dressed he headed downstairs to see what time it was and whether anyone else was awake. As Aster opened the door, something swooped into the room making him duck in shock. He quickly turned to look at the figure and saw that it was Baby Tooth settling down next to Jack on the dresser. She gave out a soft caw and tucked her head into her wing, falling fast asleep. Aster guessed that she was waiting for the door to open so that she could get in. He chuckled and quietly closed the door, but what he didn't notice was a small shadowy figure slither under the door crack and slither up to Jack on the bed.

     Aster quickly went downstairs stiffing a yawn with his hand. Once we was downstairs he looked to the side of the fireplace to see what time it was and saw that it was 7:00 in the morning. He looked around and saw that no one else was up yet, so he sat down at one of the table still trying to wake up fully. Just as he was stretching, he heard a noise from the kitchen. With a grunt, he got up and moved behind the bar to see what the noise was. He opened the door and saw that the kitchen was lit up by large window and a few gas lamps. At the stove was Inger rocking a bundle within her arms. When she heard the door open she turned in surprise, dropping a pot that she was washing. Aster rushed over and picked it up.

     “Sorry if I startled you Ma'am. I was just investigating a noise I heard and didn't think anyone else was up.” Aster said as he placed the pot back in the sink.

     “Its alright, I was just washing the dishes and my little one was fussy this morning.” She told him with a thin smile and rasp, though her eyes were red and there were a few wet streaks on her cheeks, it was apparent that she had been crying.

     “I realize that it may be none of my business, but I can tell that you have been crying and I just wanted to know if there was anything that I could do?” He asked starting to help wash some of the remaining dishes. Inger looked at him in surprise before a few teardrops fell down her cheeks.

     “I don't believe that you could help a broken heart Sir. I told you that I lost my husband the night that Volgud became well, and after his death was when I discovered that I was with child. My husband never met his child or even knew that he had a child. We had been trying for years to have a child and when we succeeded, he wasn't around because of that man. I have had to raise this child alone, my child will never know their father, and every time I see their face all I see is my husband staring back at me. How can I raise them without a father?” She told him clutching her child to her as more tears escaped her eyes. Aster gave her a sympathetic look and helped her onto a stool.

     “I know that nothing I say can ever console you about the lost of your husband but there are many children that are raised without either of their parents and they turn out fine. I was raised by my grandfather, and he was gone a lot of the time. Jack was raised primarily by other people like Tooth because his father was busy with his work but he spent time with him when he could. Your child will be fine because they have you to care for them. And if you really want to help them then you need to help us, please Inger. Help us. Help your child have a better life.” Aster implored her holding one of her hands. She hesitated looking at her child and then back at Aster before she gave out a soft sigh and stroked her child's hair.

     “Last night your friends asked me many questions and I did not answer. But I was wrong to do that to you, I will give you whatever information I have.” Inger replied.

     Aster gave out a relieved sigh, “ Thank you Inger. I promise that we will do, everything we can to help you and your town.” Aster told her.

     “The Kraken destroys any boat that comes near the village and as you may have seen our fishing business is gone, so no supplies ever reach us but Volgud somehow is always able to bring in supplies. I've seen him and a few of the men on the beach a lot of times, perhaps that's how he's bring in supplies somehow. That's really all I know, Sir.” She told him. Aster smiled and thanked her.

     “We will investigate how Volgud is getting the supplies, and we may even learn where his base of operations and perhaps, a way to stop the Kraken, which should release some of Volgud's hold on the village.” He told her squeezing her hand.

     “Thank you, I hope that you and your friends will be successful.” She thanked him.

     “Your welcome and I hope we succeed as well. Why don't you take care of the little ankle-biter and I get the tea ready for the others.” Aster told her helping her up. She tried to protest but her baby began to cry causing her to consent and so she left to her bedroom leaving Aster alone.

     Once she was gone, he began to get the tea for the others ready as well as setting out some pastries he found in the bread box. Once that was done, he moved to set everything up in the main room. As he passed into the main room, he saw that most of the group was awake or trying to wake up.

     “Morning mates. Have a good rest?” Aster chuckled as he set out the teas, which instantly got grabbed.

     “Yeah, but we didn't get anywhere with Inger.” Tiana murmured taking a large sip of tea.

     “That's alright. I was able to talk to her earlier and she told me everything that she knew. So she's apples.” Aster told her with a smirk as they looked at him with shock.

     “We spent over an hour questioning her. And in 5 minutes she told your what you wanted to know?” Porc grumbled grabbing a pastry.

     “Yeah. Guess I was more charming.” Aster smirked.

     “Where are Tooth and Jack?” Abdima asked after Aster and Porc traded a few insults.

     “Jack was still asleep after I woke up, so he's probably still in bed.” Aster answered finishing his tea.

     “Tooth was meditating so she should be down soon.” Tiana told them through a mouthful of pastry.

     “Very ladylike Tiana.” Abdima told her with a chuckle. They all laughed as Tiana stuck her tongue out at Abdima. As their laughs died down they heard footsteps on the stairs. They looked up and saw that Tooth was walking down but as she reached the last step they suddenly heard a scream. Aster was on his feet with seconds, and racing up the stairs. He knew that scream anywhere, it was Jack's. Tooth and Aster rushed to the room but found that they couldn't get the door opened.

     “Jack! Jack! Please answer me!” Aster cried out banging on the door as Tooth cursed in several languages. Aster told Tooth to move back as he began to slam his shoulder against the door until it was opened.

     “Jack!”

 

\----------------

 

     After Aster had left Jack had began to squirm, he always moved around when Aster wasn't sleeping next to him, but he soon settled down and laid on his back. As he slept, the dark slithering shadow that had slipped into the room, crawled up onto the bed and slid over Jack's face causing him to give out a gasp and cough. Allowing the shadow to slip into Jack's mouth. Jack coughed once more before he moved to his side to breathe easier and slip into unconsciousness deeper.

     The shadow that had slid into Jack's mouth began to move through his bloodstream and reach his brain where it began to wreck havoc. Jack began to breathe a harder and faster and his heart began to beat faster to adjust to the invading creature. It even began to affect his dream as the creature invaded his subconscious.

_**Jack was standing in some dark cavern and somewhere in the back of his mind, he recognized the area, though he couldn't quite place where. He walked around for a bit, confused to why he would dream about this. He wondered if perhaps the Gods were trying to give him a message but before he could give it more thought, he heard a noise. He spun around to where he thought he heard the noise but he couldn't see anything. He heard the noise again but this time it was to the side. Yet he couldn't see anything and the noise sounded almost like Sandy's sand but instead of invoking good feelings, all he felt was dread. Jack tried to move back but all there was was darkness and a single light source.** _

_**“Whose there?!” Jack commanded trying to hide how disturbed he was. At first there was no reply until the sound of the sand appeared next to his ear.** _

_**“I'm disappointed you've forgotten me your highness. So disappointed.” They whispered and as Jack spun to see who was speaking they vanished with a cruel laugh.** _

_**“What are you taking about? I don't know who you are!” Jack stated getting into a fighting stance.** _

_**“Oh, but you will.” They stated before everything went dark and something slammed into Jack, knocking him onto his back and slamming his head against the ground. He gave out a groan and tried to get up but suddenly he felt a great stinging pain hit one of his hands. He cried out and reached his other hand to see what caused the pain and what he felt was a thick spike through his palm. Before he could process what he felt, something else slammed into his other palm. He cried out once more and with his fingertips, he felt another spike embedded into his palm. Jack tried to pull his hand free but all that did was drive the spike deeper as well as cause more pain. Jack started to tear up from the pain and he began to breathe heavily but then two more objects slammed into his ankles making him scream out in pain. He figured that two more spikes where just driven into him.** _

_**“Stop! Let me go!” He screamed the pain starting to make his head dizzy and tears stream down his face.** _

_**“I don't believe I will. See, I finally have you. I will not let you go. After all you surfaced, just to come to me.” The being told him, he suddenly felt a weight on his waist, then a horrible pain pierce his chest. Jack coughed and felt something liquid leak out of his mouth. He wondered what it was until he tasted the copper. 'Its blood.' He thought.** _

_**“You will not escape.” They whispered. All Jack could feel was fear and despair. He couldn't move and he was bleeding out. He already felt like passing out, so with the last of his strength, he screamed.** _

_**“ASTER!!!”** _

00000000000

 

     Aster rushed to the bed where he saw Jack was struggling, as if he was being held down. Then he started to choke which prompted Aster to move and try to wake him.

     “Come on love. Wake up, please.” Aster begged cradling Jacks face. Jack woke up with a gasp and moved in a panic still coughing and choking. Aster moved him to his side and patted his back, hoping it would help him breathe. After a few more seconds, his coughing and choking stopped and he gave up one last gag where something black fell out of his mouth, though no one saw it. Aster cradled Jack in his arms helping him to calm down and get his breathing under control.

     “Aster?” Jack rasped opening his eyes to squint at him. Then his eyes widened and he jumped on Aster, almost making him fall off the bed.

     “Ah Jackie!” Aster cried out once he was stable. That's when he noticed that Jack was crying and whispering something against his skin in Atlantean. Aster looked over his head to look at Tooth who was coming out of the bathroom with a bowl of water and a towel. She looked shocked at Jack's behavior and quickly placed the bowl and towel down before rushing to rub Jack's back and whispering some soothing words. After a few words of comfort, Jack finally pulled back from Aster's neck and looked him in the eye, showing the tears that had stained his face and his terrified eyes.

     “Jackie, your okay. Your safe.” Aster assured him disturbed by how terrified Jack was.

     “Aster...” He started before more tears flowed out of his eyes. Aster and Tooth exchanged looks, they had never seen Jack this upset before.

     “Sweet Tooth. Please talk to us. Maybe we can help.” Tooth said still rubbing Jack's back.

     “Please Jackie. It may help if you talk about it.” Aster told him. Jack looked at them both before he took a deep breathe and told them about the dream and how real it felt and how much pain he was in. Aster and Tooth were shocked by what they were told. They had never heard of a dream like that and they didn't know how to interpret it.

     “Jack I cant say anything to make you feel better but it wasn't real, you weren't hurt. Your safe and I will never let that happen to you.” Aster told him stroking his cheek with his thumb. Jack shuddered and took a deep breathe.

     “It felt so real, Aster. I have never felt that much pain or felt that afraid. Maybe that Gods were warning me.” Jack told him gripping his other hand.

     “Sweet Tooth. The Gods would never be that cruel. It may have been something else, something that was against the gods, and so we will be prepared. For whatever the dream could mean.” Tooth told him rubbing his shoulder.

     “Okay Tooth, your right. The Gods wouldn't do this.” Jack agreed calming down some more.

     “Come on love, how about you lie down and rest-” He started before Jack suddenly became agitated and grabbed him.

     “No! I cant go back to sleep. I cant Aster! Please don't make me!” He cried out shaking with fear. The dream had obviously disturbed him more than they thought.

     “Okay, okay Jackie. I wont make you go to sleep. How about we go downstairs for some tea and breakfast? Would that be better?” He asked shocked by how Jack reacted. Jack nodded and agreed.

     “I'll meet you downstairs, I just need to wash my face.” Jack told them giving a small smile but his clenched fist said he wasn't completely fine.

     “Sure Sweet Tooth we'll go get a cup for you ready.” Tooth told him placing a kiss on his forehead before signaling Aster to follow her with a nod toward the door.

     “Yeah, I'll see if we have any fruit or berries, I know they're your favorite.” Aster agreed placing a kiss on his cheek. “I love you.” He whispered before he stood up.

     “Love you too, roo.” Jack softly told him. Once they left the room Jack stood up and walked to the bathroom with a wince. He looked into the mirror hanging above the sink and could just faintly see where the stake had been driven into his chest, it was a light purple and it was getting darker as Jack stared at it. He looked down at his palms and saw that there was deep purple bruising in the center of them, the same place the spikes were. He sat down and looked at his ankles, the same markings.

     “What is happening?” He whispered into the room. He didn't want Aster or Tooth to worry, so he shakily grabbed his crystal and pulled it over his head. He blew out onto the crystal and he was surprised by how weak the light was. So he concentrated harder and brought the image of Aster into his head, once the image was in the forefront of his mind, the crystal grew brighter and all feeling of exhaustion suddenly vanished. He placed the crystal against his ankles and let the tendrils of frost thickly follow them, he then did the same to his chest and palms. As the ice cold frost glowed and slowly healed the bruises, he felt better, happier than he did a few minutes ago.

     “How odd.” Jack muttered but chose not to dwell on it in case those feelings came back. Once he had placed his shirt back on and washed his face to get rid of the tear stains, he walked out of the room and walked down the stairs hearing talking.

 

00000000000

 

     Aster and Tooth left the room and met up at the landing, still trying to process what had happened.

     “That couldn't have been a regular nightmare Tooth. It was like it was trying to kill him.” Aster told her going down the stairs.

     “I agree. If the Gods were sending a message it would be told through one of their symbols, not through some black creature that would harm him. Even some of the crueler Gods wouldn't do that. They're more subtle This is something else and I don't like it.” Tooth concurred with a deep sigh as she followed him downstairs with Baby Tooth on her shoulder, whose feathers were ruffled from her thrashing in Jack's room from anxiety. As soon as Aster and Tooth rejoined the others, they were bombarded by questions.

     “Hows Snowflake?”

     “Why did he scream?”

     “Is there anything we can do?”

     “Alright, calm down. We'll tell ya what happened.” Aster told them gesturing for them all to have a seat. He then began to retell what Jack had told them and by the end everyone was shocked.

     “It sounds like it was a night terror. A very serious one.” Abdima commented.

     “Night terror? What is that exactly? I've never heard of it.” Aster asked curious.

     “A Night terror is where during your sleep cycle, you suddenly feel great terror or dread. This sounds similar to what Jack experienced but I cant be sure.” Abdima explained.

     “It does sound like what Jack had, but how did you know about it?” Aster asked.

     “North told me about them because I suffered from something similar and he thought it was night terrors.” Abdima stated shortly, obviously not wanting to say anymore on the subject. Aster nodded and said no more. That's when Jack came downstairs and Tooth moved to lead him into a seat next to Aster.

     “How you feeling Jack?” Tiana asked once he was seated.

     “Better thank you. So do we know what we're going to do about Volgud and the creature?” Jack answered picking up the cup of tea Tooth placed in front of him.

     “ _You sure your up for it snowflake? I don't want your to stress yourself out and get another nightmare._ ” Aster asked in Atlantean so that Jack wouldn't be embarrassed.

     “ _I'm fine Aster. I actually feel a lot better. I just want to help this village._ ” Jack answered with a smile. Aster took a moment to look into Jack's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth but he also saw that he still looked betrayed and he knew that they still had to talk about Aster keeping his new found abilities to himself. He promised himself that he would talk everything out with Jack once they had finished the mission.

     “Okay love,” Aster replied before continuing, “Inger told me that the Kraken destroys any boats that come near the village and so they no longer get supplies from the boats or are able to continue their fishing business because of the Kraken as we saw earlier. So it would seem that Volgud brings in supplies somehow and that's probably how he is able control the townspeople. They cant fight back if he controls their food supplies.”

     “So all we need is to figure out how Volgud is bringing supplies in?” Porc asked crossing his arms.

     “Exactly. And Inger said that on the days of delivery he and a few of the towns men gather on the beach. So I say, after breakfast that we head down to the beach and see if maybe we can find something that can show how Volgud is bringing in supplies without the use of a boat or where the other villagers cant see like a cave or something.” Aster answered with a smile.

     “Alright, well if we are going to face a Kraken, a man that made a deal with the devil, and some possible brainwashed villagers, we should eat and get our strengths up.” Tiana exclaimed getting up to help Inger who was bringing in some oatmeal for the group. Everyone agreed and dug into their breakfast ready to get started.

 

00000000000

 

     Once they had finished breakfast and Jack and Tooth had gotten their weapons strapped on, they headed off to the beach to try and find Volgud's possible lair. Everyone spread out to search the area but after half an hour of searching they all regrouped, except for one.

     “Anyone find anything?” Aster asked.

     “No, I didn't find any evidence of a ship arriving on the shore.” Tiana answered sitting down on a nearby boulder.

     “I volunteered to use some explosives to search for some hidden cave, but was shut down.” Abdima added patting one of his pockets.

     “I strongly advised against that as it would bring too much attention and possibly bring about harm to himself. How is it that you have explosives with you anyway?” Tooth stated turning to stare at Abdima with a raised eyebrow.

     “I always have an explosive on me. Never know when I would need one.” He replied patting his pocket.

     “Don't you worry that it could go off?” Jack asked moving further away from Abdima.

     “They're mostly stable.” Abdima answered moving away to see what Porc was doing. Tiana gave them a shrug and followed, already use to Abdima having explosives with him at all times.

     “Mostly?” Aster commented.

     “Suppose the unstable ones are what resulted in his scars.” Tooth stated moving to follow Abdima and Tiana, leaving Aster and Jack alone.

     “Jackie, can we talk for a moment?” Aster asked moving Jack to sit down on one of the boulders near them.

     “Aster, I really don't feel like talking about this. Can we talk later?” Jack replied running a hand through his hair, not looking at Aster.

     “No Jackie, I'm sorry but we cant keep pushing this off. It'll just keep festering until we explode and start screaming at each other. And I don't want that to happen. Now I know that I should have told you the second I had discovered these abilities, and I was telling the truth when I said that I was scared of my ability but I wasn't truthful about what it was that scared me about the ability.” Aster stated kneeling down in front of him so that they were eye to eye.

     “What do you mean Aster?” Jack asked confused.

     “When I noticed that I could make tunnels and grow things I realized that I could create things and that meant that I could make life. I felt powerful, I had to ability to make life, something no one else could do. I was able to feel the life in everything, as if the Earth was talking to me. That is what scared me because if I had the ability to sense and create life then whats to say that I couldn't cut life short or even take it. I even tried it. I made a small meadow of wildflowers wither and turn to dust when I took that life that I sensed in them and drew it into my own life.

     As I felt that life enter me, I felt invincible and I wanted more of that feeling. I could sense that life surrounding me and I wanted to take it, then as I was about to take all of it, one of Tooth's birds came to the meadow and I felt how much life they had and I wanted to take it. And I almost did it, until I remembered that that was exactly what Pitch had done. When you were taken by him, your people lost the glow to their crystals which would have meant that they would have most likely died if we had not rescued you. Once I realized that I saw how much of a fool I had been. I almost took a living creatures life because I liked how it felt. What did that say about me? So I took the life that I had stolen and tried to put it back. I created new flowers that were as beautiful as the ones I had killed but they weren't the same. Once you take life, you cant just put it back. I learned my lesson and vowed to never take life again unless I had to and had no other choice.” Aster explained giving out a large sigh, not daring to look into Jack's eyes for fear of seeing how terrified he was of him.

     “I never wanted to feel that again Jackie. So I didn't tell anyone and devoted most of my free time to mastering my abilities and making sure I never lose control. I didn't want to lose control near you Jackie because if I lost control and ended up taking your life. I would not be able to live with myself and I would make sure that I would be with you. That's why I didn't tell you Jack, not because I didn't trust you or that I was scared of what I could do, but because I was scared of what I felt when I did it. Of how much I liked it. I understand if you feel differently about me now that you know the truth.” Aster finished, continuing to stare down at the sand not daring to look into Jack's eyes. Ashamed of what he had told him and afraid of what his reaction would be.

     He was sure that Jack would never want to talk to him again or even touch him, so he was surprise when he felt Jack's hands cup his face to lift it up. Before he could question it, he felt Jack's lips touch his and like every time they kiss, it felt like magic. Once they parted, Aster looked into Jack's face and saw that he was giving him a small reassuring smile. He searched his eyes for fear but he didn't see any of that. All he saw was love.

     “What was that love?” Aster whispered.

     “That was to show you that I will always love you and that you can trust me with anything because I will always be there for you. You also have no reason to be ashamed about what you felt about your powers Aster. I felt the same when I got my abilities.” Jack told him with a sad smile.

     “What? Really love?” Aster replied astonished.

     “When I discovered that I could do Ice and Snow, I wasn't surprised because that's the elemental power that my family had always done. But I was told that I was the most powerful Winter user in generations. My power was equal to that of Winter. And since I was kind of alone a lot I experimented with it. I wanted to see what I could do with my powers, so I found a small cave and dug deep into my core to feel the power within myself. And I let it loose.

     The result was the Ice chamber, and it would have spread more if my father hadn't sensed what I was doing. He stopped me from using all of my power. What I thought was my whole power was only half of it, and I was almost unstoppable. I was only a kid then Aster. Can you imagine how I felt when I saw the fear in my fathers face and his guards as they looked around the chamber and saw what I had done. I have never felt so dangerous Aster, I didn't even use my powers for years. When I used them again, I used them to kill.” Jack told him. Aster opened his mouth to interrupt but Jack raised his hand to stop.

     “Please let me just get through this. As you know, I was part of the guard that made sure no outsiders ever saw the city. Usually they never got close but this group got very close, and we had to make sure that they did not see the city. So a battle began and I used my staff and dagger to cause damage but one member of the group got me from behind, knocking me down. He stood over me with a sword and I saw within his eyes that he was going to kill me and so when that blade came down I panicked. Once everything came back into focus, the man that was bringing a blade down had a large stalagmite through his chest and so did the other men in his group. I hadn't just killed one man, I had killed 6 men and I had the eyes of my squad stare at me with fear.

     No one ever spoke of what had happened. We just said that the men were taken care of and kept what happened a secret. Even Tooth doesn't know what happened. I kept it a secret. I trained until I was in full control. So I understand what you felt Aster, and why you kept it a secret. I just wish you had shared it with me and maybe I should have shared what I experienced but I was scared that you would fear me like so many others had before.” Jack finished with a sad chuckle looking away from Aster. Aster stared at Jack, seeing the small hint of tears in his eyes and the shame that filled them. Aster's heart broke at the sight and he knew that they were both at fault for not communicating with each other better.

     “Jackie, I will never fear you. I will always stand by you, for better or worse. We are both at fault for what happened. Your right, we need to communicate better. So why don't we make a promise right now, that we will not keep secrets from each other. No matter how ashamed or afraid we are, do you agree love?” Aster told him holding his hands and making sure that Jack looked him in his eyes and that all he saw was love. Jack gave out a wet laugh and threw his arms around Aster.

     “Yes, I agree. Kangaroo.” He added with a cheeky grin.

     “Cheeky bastard. Love you Jack.” Aster stated stroking Jack's back.

     “Love you too Aster.” They kissed once more before they were interrupted by Tiana yelling at them.

     “Hey Lovebirds! Porc says he found the lair!” The pair gave out a laugh before they stood to join the rest of the group holding hands the whole way.

     “So what do you have for us Porc?” Aster asked once they were close enough.

     “What do you see in front of you?” Porc asked with a grin. Everyone shared a look and stared at the cliff wall in front of them questioningly.

     “A Cliff?”

     “A bunch of rocks, mate?”

     “A smelly little man?”

     “A smug looking man with a bird perched on his shoulder?”

     “A bunch of clueless people?” Porc gave them all unamused looks and gave out a large sigh before he stroked Baby Tooth's neck and turned to gesture at the large gray boulder in front of them.

     “Look how an Igneous boulder has been futilely disguised as Sedimentary rock. They might as well paint a road sign to their lair.” He told them as he moved to a smaller boulder next to it and reached behind the stone squeezing out a lever that had been previously been hidden. A large groan and clanking noise could be heard as the boulder that Porc had drawn their attention to began to slide to the side revealing a tunnel. Porc gave them a triumphant grin before he started to head in.

     “The boulder looks the exact same as the rocks surrounding it.” Tooth commented, confused by how Porc was able to tell it was a different type of rock from the others surrounding it.

     “Yeah, but your not an expert on rocks.” Tiana stated moving to follow Porc and Baby Tooth. Jack shrugged as he passed Tooth, pulling her to follow him.

     They walked through the long tunnel for a few minutes before they arrived in a large cavern that was filled with boxes and had a large body of water on the other side of it which meant that there was an opening to the ocean. They quickly regrouped and silently moved to hide behind some of the boxes. Abdima took a closer look at the boxes and saw that they were all labeled. After reading a few of the labels he realized they were from the crashed freighters. All of them.

     “These boxes are from the crashed freighters. I remember them from the newspapers and files De Luna gave us. He must be supplying the village with the supplies that were on the freighters. They were all supply ships and cargo holders.” Abdima whispered. They all shared a look but before they could discuss this new found evidence they started to hear footsteps and metallic noises. They quickly pressed closer to the shadows caused by the boxes and carefully look around. They saw that there were a few villagers carrying boxes but when they looked into their eyes they couldn't see any life within them. It was as if they were possessed and the only expressions on their face was one of poorly hidden horror, as if they were caught at a moment of great fear.

     “Whats wrong with them?” Tiana whispered in shock at what had happened to these people. But before anyone can comment, Jack suddenly spoke up with venom in his voice.

     “There's Volgud!” They all looked at where Jack was looking and saw that Volgud was indeed there. He was standing on the shore of the large body of water, just staring into the water. It was a bit unnerving to see.

     “What is he doing?” Tiana asked confused. No one answered and just continue to watch, as they did, they suddenly saw that Volgud's eyes had changed color and seemed to glow like how Aster's eyes glowed when he used his crystal.

     “Look!” Porc pointed toward the body of water where they saw that bubbles were starting to appear on the surface of the lake.

     “The hell?” Aster asked just as three large black tentacles suddenly broke through the water surface. One of the tentacles curled forward toward the shore and deposited two boxes. Then the tentacle, caressed Volgud's cheek, as if caressing a love one. Everyone gasped as they saw this happened and they all came to one conclusion.

     “That bastard is controlling the Kraken!” Tooth exclaimed before she was shushed by the group.

     “But how? With a huge newspaper and treats?” Tiana asked with a snort as she stared at the tentacles still swarming around Volgud as two of the villagers, who were the men that were with Volgud earlier, grabbed the boxes and moved them.

     “I believe that its some type of mental power. Look at the villagers. They look as of they're possessed.” Tooth replied studying the villagers. Aster agreed with her and pulled the team back to further explain what could possibly be going on.

     “So Tooth, it seems that you may be right about the mental powers. If he is able to control the villagers then I think that he is using that power to enslave the Kraken, telling them what ships to attack. The Kraken could be completely innocent in its crimes. Just another victim of Volgud. So if his mental powers are similar to what we could do with our crystals, then all we need to do is see if we can make him lose his concentration, maybe that will release the Kraken and the villagers.” Aster stated.

     “We could tickle him. No one can concentrate when they're being tickled. Or we could use my bomb. Bombs are a very good distraction.” Abdima suggested with a wicked grin. The others stared at him as of he was crazy but before any of them could reply, Baby Tooth started to squawk making them panic and try to get her to be quiet. But then, that's when they noticed that Tiana was not with them.

     “Where's Tiana?” Tooth asked looking around in shock, since she was right next to her a few seconds ago. Baby Tooth gave out a squawk and flew toward the body of water to draw their attention. Porc looked toward the water and what he saw made him gasp in shock.

     “Sacre Bleu! What is she doing?!” He gasped. They saw as Tiana waded into the water until it was up to her knees and she suddenly stopped. More of the Kraken's tentacles suddenly appeared, and one of them slithered over to Tiana and loosely wrapped around her body which prompted them to throw off their shocked paralysis and move.

     “Go get Tiana! I'll distract Volgud!” Aster ordered leaping out from behind the boxes to get to Volgud. The others nodded and rushed to get to Tiana. Aster ran toward Volgud and tackled him causing his head to smack against the ground, knocking him unconscious. Aster got back up and looked to see if the Kraken had vanished, but what he saw made no sense. The Kraken had tighten its hold on Tiana despite the others efforts to get it to let go of Tiana. The tentacle was now lifting her into the air, out of the reach of the others.

     “This doesn't make any sense! He's unconscious! The Kraken should go away!” Aster cried out unable to comprehend why the Kraken would stay. He watched as Abdima and Porc tried to grabbed Tiana but where slammed into a wall by one of it's tentacles. Before he could go to help, he was suddenly tackled from behind.

     “Ugh!” Aster cried out twisting to see who had tackled him. It was one of the villagers from before, he was holding him down by the shoulders and usually he would be able to throw the man off him but it seemed as if he had the strength of an elephant. He could practically hear his bones creak from the pressure the man was holding him down with. As he struggled with the man, Baby Tooth suddenly appeared and began to circle the man while pecking him. This distracted the man enough that Aster was able to get enough leverage to use his legs to launch the man off him completely. He then took the time to see how the others were doing, Abdima and Porc seemed unable to get any closer due to one of the tentacles lashing out at them whenever they moved. Tooth seemed to be doing better but kept having to dodge the tentacles, which did not allow her to get much closer. Jack seemed to be doing the best.

     He was actually only a few feet from Tiana and was jumping from tentacle to tentacle trying to avoid their grasp. He twisted around trying to get as close to Tiana as he could and once he grabbed a hold of one of the tentacles, he was able to stretch an arm out and grab a hold of one of Tiana's arms. He pulled as hard as he could but couldn't get her loose. Since he was distracted one of the tentacles actually wrapped around him and flung him into one of the cavern walls.

     “Jack!” Aster exclaimed running to see if he was okay. Jack slowly got up with a dazed expression, but otherwise seemed fine if only a bit bruised.

     “Okay this is getting us no where. Time for plan B- Plan bomb.” Abdima stated pulling out the bomb that he had in his pocket, Aster took a look and saw that it was a stick of dynamite, and before he could stop him, lit it. He raised his arm back and got ready to throw it at the creature, but Porc suddenly stopped him.

     “No! Don't throw it at the creature! Throw it at the ceiling!” Porc told him, pointing out the large crack that was already in the ceiling above the creature. Abdima looked up and then looked down at Porc with a glare.

     “How about picking the target before I light the dynamite, huh?” He said with a raised brow, but before anyone could reply and tell him that it was his idea to light an explosive without consulting them, he threw the dynamite hitting the ceiling perfectly.

     As soon as the dynamite hit the ceiling, it exploded and chunks of broken ceiling began to fall down onto the creature. Luckily, on of the falling rocks hit the tentacle that was holding Tiana, making it let her go and dropping her into the water. Aster and Jack were there within seconds and able to pull her out of the water and away from the flailing tentacles. Tiana was unconscious but beginning to come around since she was able to walk with Aster and Jack's help.

     “We have to get to the subs! Its distracted and we can try to stop it here and now!” Aster ordered moving toward the entrance that they had noticed the villagers were entering from. Yet as they got closer, they saw that it was blocked by a couple of the hypnotized villagers. They came to a stop and began to plan what they should do when they suddenly heard a battle cry from Porc. They watched as Porc yelled something out in french and rushed toward the group of people and jumped on them causing all of them to fall down.

     “That's one way to clear a doorway.” Tooth remarked rushing over to make sure the villagers stayed down.

     “I just cant believe that worked.” Abdima murmured as they exited the door and watched as the villagers looked around in confusion.

     Once they got got out of the cave, they saw that the doorway lead to the beach right by where they had tied the subs down. Everyone separated and entered the three subs. Abdima and Porc were in the first one, Tooth and Tiana were in the second, and Baby, Jack, and Aster were in the last one. Soon enough they were underwater and heading to where they believed the Kraken was still at. But as they went further down, they were unable to find the opening the Kraken had entered from and they hoped that it had not left.

     “C'mon Porc! Find the damn cave. Our best chance of trapping the thing is to seal him within the cave. Then maybe he'll starve or something.” Aster ordered watching the surrounding area to make sure the creature didn't escape.

     “That seems kind of cruel Aster.” Jack commented, he felt bad that the Kraken would die a slow painful death rather than a quick one.

     “That thing had killed a lot of people, sunk ships, and almost killed us. Fuck being cruel, it deserves it.” Aster replied in disbelief.

     “But if Volgud had been controlling it, then it wasn't responsible for its actions. It could be innocent.” Jack argued.

     “Or its just working with Volgud, I mean I knocked out Volgud and the Kraken didn't leave, so it wasn't under his control, it was working with him. Its not innocent Jack.” Aster argued back sending a glare to Jack but before they could argue anymore, they were interrupted.

     “Alright, so we should see the cave exit near here, we weren't that far away from it but its very dark down here, so it'll be hard to see the exit.” Porc told Aster, unaware that him and Jack were arguing.

     “Alright, thanks Porc. Everyone keep an eye out.” Aster ordered. “How 're ye doing Tiana?” Aster added, seeing her and Tooth in the sub next to them.

     “Yeah, I am now. Ooh!” Tiana told them, shuddering. “It was creepy- all cold and slimy, and everything faded away like I was drowning. But not in water, in fear. I never want to feel that again.” She described still unsettled what she had experienced. Unknown to everyone, while she was describing her experience, a small sliver of dark shadow slipped into the cabin of Porc's and Abdima's sub. The shadow slithered across the ground and slid up the back of Abdima's chair until it reached his head and slipped into one of Abdima's nostrils. A barely noticeable dark shadow could be seen crawling under his skin heading toward his eyes and to his temple.

     Abdima slowly stiffened as his eyes changed into a glowing yellow and the sub began to tilt toward a wall, making Porc grab the wheel and force them to move away.

     “Hey! Pay attention! We don't want to crash.” Porc told him. Abdima shook his head, and the yellow glow vanished. “The more we enter this enclosed area, the darker it gets. Fire the Magnesium flares, they should provide some light.” Porc commented still looking around. Abdima nodded and fired the flares surprising the two subs ahead of them.

     “Oi! What the hell are ya doing! We want ta sneak up on-” Aster started before the flares suddenly came to a stop. In front of them by a few feet was the Kraken. “Bloody Hell! It's already out!”

     They were going too fast to stop so they began to maneuver through the Kraken's tentacles, each narrowly avoiding getting hit by the tentacles. Tiana and Tooth narrowly avoided getting eaten.

     “Okay so plan B. Make sure to avoid the tentacles.” Aster ordered moving around to get back to the creature.

     “No kidding rabbit.” Tiana murmured causing Tooth to give out a laugh. Tiana grinned at her maneuvered the sub to face the creature. “I'm taking a shot!” She began to maneuver the sub to face the Kraken's open mouth but as she got closer, the tentacles began to try and capture her. She kept having to spin and move around to avoid the tentacles and when she finally fired, she missed and hit the wall next to it.

     “Dammit! I cant get a good shot.” She told the team while Tooth was still a bit dizzy from the twirling around.

     “We're on it.” Jack told them as they moved in to fire into the creatures mouth, they fired but as they did a tentacle slammed into them causing them to spin and twirl. Porc watched from a distance and turned to Abdima, frustrated.

     “What are you waiting for?! Fire the-” He cried before Abdima suddenly turned to him revealing his yellow glowing eyes and sinister smile. He turned the sub toward Tiana and Tooth, and fired a torpedo. Porc tried to stop him but he was to late and can only watch. Luckily Tiana looked toward them and saw the torpedo coming, so she was able to maneuver out of the way. The rest of the team was able to hear her and Tooth cried out curses in their own native language.

     “You need to tell them to watch they're aim! They almost hit Tiana and Tooth!” Jack exclaimed moving toward the radio and Aster tried to reach them.

     “They turned off their radio, I can't-” Aster started before he suddenly heard Jack gasp and looked up to see that they had just fired a torpedo toward them. Aster quickly reacted and fired a torpedo at it. Once the two torpedo's hit they exploded making the sub rock with the shock-wave.

     “Shoot at the Octopus, not us, Dima!” Tiana shouted, though they were still unable to reach Porc or Abdima. Finally they were able to reach them, at first all they heard was static and sounds of fighting, until Porc's voice finally came through.

     “Abdima's gone mad! His eyes are glowing yellow and he's not registering anything!” Porc told them as he tried to wrestle the controls away from Abdima. Aster watched as their sub spun in circles and moved through the water out of control.

     “But Volgud isn't here, he cant be controlling him!” Aster exclaimed confused. He turned toward Jack and saw that he was staring at the Kraken with realization.

     “It's not Volgud. It's the Kraken!” Jack stated pointing toward the Kraken. Aster looked and saw that The Kraken's eyes were glowing a bright gold. Like Abdima, and like Volgud. Tooth came to the same conclusion.

     “Of course! The Kraken is the one with the powers! He's the one that's been controlling Volgud and the villagers!” Tooth exclaimed.

     “And now he's controlling Dima. We have to help break the hold the creature has on him.” Tiana said. Just as she was starting to spit out some suggestions, when they suddenly heard a large thud through the radio.

     “Uh what was that noise?” Jack asked with concern.

     “Its fine. I was just distracting him.” Porc replied.

     “How exactly did you distract him Porc?” Tooth asked as they moved further away from the Kraken.

     “A simple punch to the head.” He stated as he took control of the sub. The others gasped and were about to yell at Porc for hurting their teammate when Aster suddenly yelled out.

     “The Kraken's heading for us!” They turned there subs around to get out of the little cavern area that they had entered as the Kraken followed them. As they got further out into the open ocean, Abdima began to wake up. He sat up from the metal floor with a groan as he rubbed the back of his head. As he slowly came back to consciousness, the small shadow from before slipped out of his mouth and dissolved into the floor like dust.

     “Whoa. That was strange, and my head is killing me. What happened?” Abdima asked, taking his seat once more.

     “The Kraken was controlling you, and you almost killed the others. Now shut up and let me drive us out of here.” Porc told him as he swerved around a stone column. The others tried to lose the Kraken by swerving dangerously close to the other stone columns and cliffs, hoping it would cause the Kraken to crash. But it was no use, the Kraken stayed with them through it all.

     “We only have one shot left!” Tiana told the group as she dodged a tentacle.

     “Us too!” Porc added also dodging a tentacle.

     “We have to get to the beach and dry land, it has too much of an advantage underwater.” Aster ordered. The others agreed and moved to head toward the beach. As Abdima and Porc followed the others, Abdima noticed the sub that Aster and Jack used as right below them, and it had all its weapons still.

     “No, wait.” Abdima said grabbing the wheel from Porc and turning then around.

     “Are you crazy!? Your heading right at it!” Tooth remarked watching as Abdima and Porc headed toward the Kraken.

     “Damn. He must be under it's control again. I'll distract him once more!” Porc stated raising a fist to hit him again, only for Abdima to punch him in the face and dislodge the glasses on his face as well as distracting him.

     “Agh! You son of a bi-” Porc started before Abdima cut him off.

     “Its Aster's sub. Its got a full load of torpedoes. Which means we can blow them all at once.” Abdima told them getting into position to shoot the sub as the Kraken headed toward them.

     “That's a great plan!” Jack exclaimed.

     “Alright, lets do it!” Aster ordered as Baby gave out a caw of enjoyment. The other two subs turned around and readied their last torpedoes.

     “Here he comes. Get ready.” Abdima told them. Then as soon as the Kraken swam over the sub, Abdima yelled out, “Now!” They all fired, hitting the abandoned sub head on. Once the torpedoes hit the sub, the result was a large explosion sending the team far back and completely decimating the Kraken and turning it into black sand and dissolving. Unknown to the team, Volgud, who was still in the cave, gave out a large scream as his skin began to slowly turn black and become a sand like quality. Soon enough all that was left of Volgud was his clothes and some black dust.

     The team watched as the black sand that was once the Kraken disappeared and they couldn't help but cheer.

     “You know, maybe Mr. squid was a little Hocus Pocus himself. Since you know, it turned into black sand.” Abdima commented once they had all stopped cheering.

     “I am still not understanding what 'Hocus Pocus' is.” Jack told him with a grin as Aster hugged him.

     “I must also concur, that I do not understand what that is.” Tooth added giving Tiana a hug.

     “Forget it, at least the Kraken is gone and hopefully this means that the village will be okay. Lets get to the beach and tell Inger the good news.” Aster replied already heading for where he thought the beach would be.

     “I doubt that killing the creature had any big impact. It'll still be gloomy and smell like mildew.” Porc stated driving the sub to follow Aster.

 

00000000000

 

     Once the team surfaced, they were shocked by what they saw. The first time that they had surfaced, the town was covered with fog, and it was gray and cloudy. And the town smelled like mildew and rot. Yet now, there is not a single cloud in the sky. Everything is bright and sunny, there were seagulls flying overhead as if they were always there. There was also a crowd of people on the beach, including Inger holding her child.

     “I see you were wrong Porc. It would appear that killing the Kraken made a large impact on the community.” Tooth commented stepping out of the sub and helping Tiana out.

     “Yeah, I didn't think it would make this big of an impact.” Tiana grunted out as she dropped down onto the beach almost falling down since her legs were shaky from the adrenaline of the battle leaving her body.

     “I cannot believe that that over sized squid affected this town so much or that just killing basically reversed everything.” Abdima added as he helped Porc down, who was in a state of shock as he looked around.

     “This should not be possible.” Porc stated still looking around as if he was waiting for the town to go back to its gloomy atmosphere.

     “I'm going to go talk to Inger and see why she and the rest of the village are down here.” Aster told them once him, Jack, and Baby were out of the sub. Once Aster was sure that everyone was okay, he headed over to Inger who was actually smiling.

     “Hello Inger. May I ask what y'all are doing down here?” Aster asked with a small smile at how happy and hopeful everyone looked. He even saw some kids running around and some of them were chasing Baby.

     “Hello sir. You fulfilled your promised. Thank you so much. I will admit that I believed that you would fail and we would be stuck in this dreary, gloomy life. But you proved me wrong. Because of you, Volgud is gone, the Kraken is gone, and the light has returned to our home. I can take my little one outside, I can see the children running around and playing, I can hear laughter fill the air once more, and all because of you and your friends. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Me and the rest of the town will always be grateful for what you have done and we can never repay you.” Inger replied with tearful eyes and a wide grin.

     “It was nothing Inger, we're just glad that we were able to help, and honestly we never thought that this much change would happen just because we defeated the Kraken. Though we don't know what happened to Volgud. How do you know he disappeared?” Aster responded as some of the villagers went to thank the others and he saw that Jack was actually playing with the children. _Bloody show-pony,_ Aster thought with a smile and shake of his head.

     “One of the men that was working for Volgud, though unwilling he says, was in the cavern with him after you and your friends left. He says that he began to turn black and as he screamed one last time, he disappeared into black sand leaving only his clothing behind. The men didn't bother to touch the sand, though one of the women that was down there scooped some of the sand in a jar. She wanted you to have it, she believed that you may know what it is and that you and your team would be interested in it.” Inger told him reaching into her apron pocket and pulling out a small jar that was half way filled with some strange black sand. Aster took it from her and studied it for a minute. It looked like beach sand but it was completely black with some purple highlights, a bit like how oil looks in the sun.

     “Thank you Inger. I'm sure my colleague would be very interested in this, please thank her for me. And I wish all of you the best of luck in fully rebuilding you town. And I wish you and your child a wonderful life.” Aster thanked her giving her a smile. She nodded and moved away to go talk to some of the villagers. Aster turned the jar once more, before he placed it in his pocket and went looking for the others. He saw that Jack was sitting on a rock looking out at the villagers as they celebrated and played with their children.

     “Hey Jackie. How you doing?” Aster asked as he walked toward him, narrowly avoiding getting run over by some kids that were chasing Baby.

     “I'm alright Aster. I'm happy we were able to help these people and I really hope that they can rebuild and that they can flourish. And I'm glad that my people weren't the reason for the Kraken almost destroying this town.” Jack answered moving to making room for Aster on the rock.

     “I hope so too Jack and who knows, maybe the fish will come back soon. Once they're back, the town will really flourish.” Aster stated watching Baby fly around the kids heads.

     “The fish are actually back already.” Jack stated. Aster turned to him in shock, he really wasn't expecting the fish to return right away.

     “No way. That's not possible.” Aster said turning to look at the water and sure enough he could see some fish in the water.

     “That's what I thought but I saw them after I sat down, it was almost like they weren't coming to the area because they were scared and now that that threat was gone they aren't afraid. It seems that the Kraken curse has really been lifted.” Jack replied.

     “That's amazing.” Aster exclaimed in disbelief.

     “That's not the only amazing thing here Aster.” Jack told him jumping down from the rock.

     “What do you mean?” Aster asked.

     “For thousands of years, I have lived with the same faces. And its strange to meet new people and each new person has new thoughts, new ideas, and new beliefs. Your world has so much to offer. And I hope that one day my people can offer as much and maybe even get the opportunity to experience these new things.” Jack answered as he looked out at the people, watching as they began to look over the rotten boats. Aster walked toward him and pulled him into a hug.

     “There's no reason that they cant Snowflake. Your people can make a difference to the world, like we did here.” Aster told him turning him to look at Inger talking to a few of the villagers. “Now that there's no Kraken , its left to people like Inger to raise the next generation of new thinkers and new leaders. And who knows perhaps your people may raise the next generation outside the city and live up here in the world.” Aster finished with a smile.

     “I hope that you are right Aster, but I feel like that's a dream, a beautiful dream. But like all dreams, reality interferes and you wake up. And I know my reality, my people may be happier but they are still trapped, even more than before and I cant change that. C'mon, Tiana told me that one of the villagers would give us a ride to the boat in Tronheim. They got word that they are almost done with repairs.” Jack replied giving Aster a squeeze.

     “What about the subs?” He asked concerned with just leaving them here.

     “Abdima said that they have an autopilot feature that allows them to return to the programmed boat. I do not understand what that means but apparently it means that they will go home on their own, which is very strange.” Jack answered still confused by what he was told. Aster just laughed and began to lead Jack back to the rest of the group, who were waiting for them next to a large truck and one of the fishermen.

     Once they had all reconvened and said their good byes as well as gotten everything they had brought with them from the inn, they headed off to Tronheim to regroup with the boat and head off to one of De Luna's homes in Greenland. Once they boarded the boat and were setting off, the reality of what happened hit them. They had faced a creature that had the ability to control people and may have been magical or something else that they just couldn't explain. It wasn't Atlantean made and it couldn't be something biological that nature created. They had no explanation, except for a jar of sand that they were told was all that remains of Volgud. So as everyone went to their own rooms, once the on-board doctor had checked them out, both mentally and physically, Aster stayed up a bit to study the sand.

     As Jack slept behind him, Aster used a small lamp to look at the sand in the jar. He twirled it around and though it moved a bit slower than regular sand he couldn't really see anything unique about it. Though, as he looked closer he saw that the grains looked more sharp, and spike like, than regular grains of sand. Aster couldn't explain it and without a microscope he couldn't accurately examine it. So after making sure that it was secure in the chest that they had, he went to sleep and thought no more of the strange sand.

     Yet as he fell asleep, within the chest, the small jar of sand did not just settle down. It shifts, restlessly within the jar, trying to find a way out. But the jar is too secure and it cant get free, and so it settles and waits for its next opportunity.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter and the extra long chapter.I will try to write the next chapter soon, but I'm having trouble trying to come up with the rest of the plot so if y'all have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to comment them. So till next time! Bye!


	8. The New Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So sorry for the late update, I was hit with a major writers block as well as an issue with trying to fit in a new aspect into the story and I think I figured it out. I was also on vacation to celebrate my 21st birthday, yay finally legal, in Vegas and I just got back. I will try to update sooner but the chapters may be a bit shorter if I update sooner.
> 
> Also I will be having a contest, details will be in the end notes. Good Luck!
> 
> On with the story!

     After a few hours, Aster and Jack both woke up at the same time and as both tried to get up, they gave out simultaneous groans and collapsed. Now that their adrenaline was fully gone, every hurt that they had acquired during the battle were letting themselves known. Loudly.

     “Bloody Hell! I haven't felt this sore since my first training day back when I was an ankelbitter.” Aster groaned out getting up to stretch, knowing that staying still would just make it worst.

     “Yeah, I haven't felt this bad since my first training with Tooth. Plus, I think the extra scraps I got on my back were bleeding during our nap cause I feel the back of my shirt sticking. Can you check?” Jack asked also getting up.

     “Sure love.” Aster told him moving toward him with stiff steps. Once he was close he had Jack turn around and slowly lifted up his shirt. He could feel the fabric stick to his skin but with a light tug, he was able to pull it free and check on the scraps. The scrapes were already healing up fine, they were scabbed over with some dried blood on the shirt though as well as some dark bruising.

     “Hows it look?” Jack asked repressing a shiver at the feel of Asters fingers.

     “Not bad, love. Already healing though you may be sore for a while. Those bruises are pretty bad. You want me to try and heal them, or ask Tooth to do it?” Aster asked putting his shirt back down.

     “No thanks, I don't want to waste energy on something so superficial. I mean we're not going to get in another battle right? So whats the point, they'll heal on their own, I always heal fast.” Jack answered turning around to give Aster a kiss.

     “That's true. So, what shall we do with the remaining time? We do have, I believe, 2 more hours till we arrive at Greenland.” Aster smirked wrapping his arms around Jack's thin waist. Jack gave out a laugh and leaned up to give Aster a deep kiss.

     “While I love that you are seducing me. I don't think we should. I am much too sore and don't want to be even more by the time we dock.” Jack sighed out with a wicked smile.

     “Sure I cant persuade you love?” Aster purred, drawing him in for another deep kiss when a loud knock rang through the cabin.

     “Yo love birds, they have some food in the mess hall. You coming?” Porc's voice rang out though the door.

     “Rrrg. Bloody groundhog.” Aster growled out. Jack just laughed and stepped away.

     “We'll be right there Porc.” Jack responded with a giggle.

     “Alright, I'll tell the others your on your way. Also I have your bird.” Porc told them following the sound of Baby Tooth giving out a caw.

     “Well, guess we better get going. I can't believe I didn't realize Baby wasn't with us.” Jack said moving to the door, before he was stopped by an arm around his waist.

     “Now hang on a minute mate. Ya ain't leaving me without another one of your sweet kisses.” Aster told him as he drew him into another kiss as he laughed.

00000000000

     Soon enough, Aster and Jack left their room and went down to the mess hall, where everyone was already sitting down and eating.

     “Glad to see you guys join us? Have too much fun?” Tiana commented as she saw Jack sit down with a wince. Jack's faced turned red at what Tiana was hinting at.

     “No! I'm sore from hitting a wall yesterday. My back is all scrapped up and bruised.” Jack stated still trying to fight his blush while Aster just grinned at his embarrassment.

     “I know how you feel. My face hurts from a punch. Which gave me a black eye.” Abdima commented glaring at Porc. His left eye was bruised and a small scrape was on his cheekbone, it appeared Porc hit him really hard.

     “You were trying to kill the others, it was the only way to distract you. Besides, you got me back.” Porc responded tenderly touching his nose, which was swollen and bruised.

     “And I loved every minute of it.” Abdima retorted.

     “Well I'm lucky I don't have any injuries. Well other than the ones from when we fell off the cliff.” Tiana stated with a smug grin.

     “Well, of course you wouldn't have any additional injuries. You were under the creatures control. Though I wonder why it put you under? I understand the reason for getting Abdima, it used him to attack us, so why did it want you?” Tooth pointed out. The others paused in their eating and took a minute to think about what Tooth had just stated. It was true that the Kraken controlled Abdima to get him to attack the rest of them and it controlled Volgud to get control over the town. So it didn't seem to have any advantage or gain in controlling Tiana.

     “That's true. Maybe it just wanted to show off?” Aster suggested trying to think of some other reason.

     “What like show us what it could do? That it could control us with ease?” Tooth asked.

     “Seems likely. As well as to show us that it could scare us.” Abdima said.

     “What do ya mean scare us?” Aster asked.

     “Well, Tiana described the experience as drowning in fear. And that it was all slimy and cold. It wasn't the same for me. I felt that everything was burning and hot. I was burning in fear. I think that thing was using our fears. I'm scared of getting burned again because of all the accidents I've had and this past war made it worse because of the things I had seen. I got new scars from it, both physically and mentally, and that _thing_ just brought it back to the surface.” Abdima explained with a dark shadow in his eyes.

     “I felt the drowning because I almost drowned during that war. I was in an aircraft as an engineer, we were shot down. We fell into the ocean. I remember hearing the screams of people and the screech of metal and the heat of the flames, then ice cold as the water surrounded us. The sea was terrible, it was stormy and I was being hit by these waves. I couldn't breathe. I really thought that I was going to die. I should have died in the crash. Then I was saved by a passing ship, they pulled me out and told me I was the only survivor. That was the worst thing to happen to me during the war. When I was under its control, that's what it reminded me of, the time I felt the most scared.” Tiana stated with a quiet voice, not looking anyone in the eye. Porc stayed quiet,since other than Jack, Aster, and Tooth, he had heard the stories before and was not surprised that it still haunted them, because he was still haunted by his own experiences.

     “Tiana, I had no idea that you had gone through something so traumatic. You too Abdima, neither of you mentioned anything.” Tooth said placing a hand on Tiana's arm getting a small smile.

     “Have the others also had similar experiences?” Jack asked quietly.

     “Yeah, and none of us mentioned it because its not really polite to say in company. Especially since it hasn't really been that long since the war ended.” Porc answered with a dark look in his eyes.

     “What war?” Tooth asked as Aster remembered what De Luna had told them.

     “We had a World War and it started a few months after we left Atlantis. It lasted about 4 years. It was called the Great War. It involved many different countries and it was a bloody war. A lot of people died and we all saw things that will probably stick with us for the rest of our lives.” Abdima answered not looking Tooth in the eye.

     Aster closed his eyes and bowed his head, mourning for the lives that were lost and for what the others had to face. Jack was shocked that such a large war had occurred in the surface world and yet from what he had so far seen, there was no real indication that a war had happened. Which just showed the strength of the humans of the surface world..

     “I am very sorry for what you have all gone through, I can never say that I know exactly what it is like to go through a traumatic experience, because they are your own experiences but I have gone through some trauma and battle, should you want to talk. Tooth has even been through a war and she may know more about what you have all gone through, should you want to perhaps speak with someone that has had similar experiences.” Jack offered not sure if they would even consider the offer.

     “Thank you Jack. We appreciate your offer and should we need to talk, you both would be the first.” Abdima replied with a soft smile. Jack smiled back. After that, the group changed the subject to lighthearted fun, mostly Jack, Aster, and Tooth catching the others up on what had happened in Atlantis after they had left.

     “I'm not kidding, Aster just loves spoiling Baby. Every since she was born, he's treated her like his baby.” Jack laughed as Aster's face became red with a blush.

     “No I don't, ya bastard.” Aster protested.

     “He really does, its pretty adorable.” Tooth added with a grin. Just as aster was going to refute the claim, Baby Tooth flew into the room and landed on Asters shoulder. She gave out a croon and rubbed her head against Aster's cheek, making everyone laugh.

     “Yeah you really don't spoil her, rabbit.” Tiana stated with a giggle.

     “Hey, by the way, why did you name her Baby Tooth?” Abdima asked once everyone had stopped laughing.

     “She reminded me of Tiana.” Jack simply stated.

     “What? But why call her Baby Tooth and not like Baby Tiana or Tia?” Tiana asked confused.

     “You remind me of Tooth and that was kind of my nickname to you, and then when baby was born and really developed her own personality. Well she reminded me of both of you so she was named after your nickname, Baby Tooth.” Jack explained running a finger down Baby's plumage with a smile.

     “Huh, well I'm honored. Thank you Jack.” Tiana said after a moment.

     “Attention, We will be reaching the port in less than 5 minutes.” A voice announced through the speakers.

     “Guess we're here. We better go get our stuff. Lets meet up top once we're ready.” Aster told them getting up to head to his and Jack's cabin.

     “Gotcha, see you guys in a bit.” Tiana said also heading off to her cabin.

     Aster and Jack soon got to their cabin and made sure that they had everything inside the chest as well as making sure that the black sand was secure. Once they double checked everything, they headed up top to meet up with the others. They were the last ones to join the others, and they arrived as the ship began to dock. Jack looked around in wonder as he was finally able to see the world without any fog.

     They had arrived at a small village in Greenland and the surrounding area was filled with crystal clear blue waters, mountains that were covered in ice and snow, and though the country was called Greenland, there wasn't really any green, just more snow and ice.

     “Its beautiful!” Jack cried out, awed by the beauty that surrounded him.

     “Yeah, it really is.” Aster stated in awe.

     “It all seems very isolated. Why would Mr. De Luna live here?” Tooth asked as she watched the sailors finish tying off the boat to the dock.

     “He loves the ice and snow. Says that he loves being able to see how the moonlight reflects off the ice and snow.” Porc answered leaning against the railing next to Tooth.

     “I bet you don't even need any light to see outside when its a full moon.” Tiana told them.

     “Yeah, I agree. So De Luna said that a car would be waiting for us to take us to his house. Apparently he lives a bit into the mountains, so we have a half hour of driving ahead of us.” Abdima stated as the the captain told them that they were able to get off the boat.

     Once they were off the boat they saw that there was a car waiting for them. And the driver was a man that Aster remembered from when he first met De Luna. Mr. Nachtlicht, was his name if he remembered correctly.

     “Hello Night! Good to see you again!” Abdima cried out as he shook the man's hand. The man nodded his head in greeting and gave the group a large warm smile as he opened the back for them to put their luggage in and opened the passenger doors. Once all the luggage was put in the boot, and everyone was situated in the car, Nachtlicht started the car and they were off. While the others caught up with Nachtlicht, Aster and the two Atlanteens looked out the windows to see the surrounding. It was breathtaking to watch and made the car trip go by in a flash. Aster tried once more to explain to the two Atlantians how a car worked, they still haven't really gotten the aspect of it and were soon ignoring him to watch the scenery.

     “Night says that you should be able to see De Luna's house soon.” Abdima informed the rest of the group. Aster, Jack, and Tooth looked out to try and get a glimpse of De Luna's house and they were shocked by what they saw.

     De Luna's house was no ordinary house, it couldn't even be called a house. It was a Manor. The home had a strange color scheme. Instead of it being one single color it looked as if the whole Manor was a mural. The background was a dark blue, like the night sky, and constellations were scattered around the manor along with some planets that looked a bit strange. There were strange creatures also spotted on the walls. Some moths, mice, and robots were along the boarder of the manor, like a pattern.

     As the car got closer to the manor, Aster was able to see some more details of the creatures scattered on the main front wall. There was a feathered looking being reaching a hand down to some small children and surrounding them were some small birds. Next to them was a small looking figure that was golden and was directing some gold streamer-looking across the front of the house. The next figure was more easier to decipher, it was a man surrounded by some large white furred creatures, he was wearing a red coat and had black facial hair. The next figure was also easy to decipher, it was a large rabbit. A strange looking one too. They were crouched and had gray fur with some black markings that for some reason looked familiar.

     Above him was the silhouette of a young looking man and going by the ladder leaned against the wall and the paint cans on the ground, it was a new addition and not yet finished. The final thing that made the manor striking was the front door that was in the shape of the moon, with a gold looking wing on one side of it and some gold sail looking on the front. It looked like the airship that De Luna made him ride when they first met. As the car came to a stop, the door opened and out came De Luna with a large smile. Everyone stepped out of the car and went to say hello to Mr. De Luna.

     “Hello everyone. I hope that the trip was pleasant, and I apologize for the drive. There aren't too many people living here and I do enjoy how private the whole area is.” De Luna told them giving them all a smile. “Now I'm sure that sitting in a car for so long must have been uncomfortable so let us retire to the living room, much more comfortable I assure you.” He invited them in, informing them that Mr. Nachtlicht will bring the bags in. As the group followed De Luna in, Aster paused to get a good look at the feathered being that he had seen earlier and was shocked to recognize the face. It was Tooth's face, and the more he looked the more it looked like Tooth was blended with one of her birds, and the little birds that were around her were miniature versions of her. Then he looked at the other figures and they all looked familiar. The little gold figure looked like Sandy, the man that was surrounded by creatures, looked like a young North, and the silhouette of the young man seemed to be Jack. He would recognize the shape of his face anywhere.

     “Now why are their faces on De Luna's house?” Aster murmured as he stared at the rabbit. Just as he realized why the markings on the rabbit were familiar, Jack called out to him. He shook his head and headed in, the last thought he had was, _why are my tattoos on a rabbit_?

     Aster moved into the house and saw that the inside of the house was just as strange as the outside. The walls were the same background as the outside but it didn't appear dark because there were colorful galaxies and bright colorful planets as well as other moons and for some reason ships. He followed the sound of the others voices and saw that they were in a room that looked like it was in the middle of a autumn forest. He could have sworn he could hear the rustling of leaves as he walked into the room.

     He saw that the room had one long dark red couch in the middle of the room and two love seats off at an angle from the couch and were a dark gold color. There were also two armchairs that were at an angle like the two love seats but the armchairs were a dark red like the couch. Tooth was sitting on the long couch with Tiana and Abdima. Porc was sitting on one of the armchairs and Jack was flitting around the room, looking out the window and looking at the books that filled the bookcases that lined the walls of the room. De Luna was sitting in one of the armchairs and watched Jack with amusement. Aster just shook his head with a laugh at Jack's behavior and moved to take a seat which was when he saw that the furniture was built to look like it was natural, even the fireplace looked like it was a tree that was hollowed out.

     “So now that we are all here. How was it dealing with the Kraken? If it was a Kraken.” De Luna asked with a friendly smile.

     “Terrible. Damn thing nearly killed us when it controlled Abdima. Luckily I was able to snap him out of it.” Porc stated with a grunt.

     “Yes, with a punch to the face, as you can see.” Abdima grumbled throwing Porc a glare.

     “Yes, I can see that you got him back for that punch.” De Luna replied with amusement.

     “Yeah, well they're both idiots, but the good news is that no more boats will be destroyed and the village is safe. Especially since the man that may have caused the death of some villagers is now gone as well.” Tiana told him.

     “What do you mean?” De Luna asked confused. Tiana explained what Inger had told them about Volgud and what the villagers had witness when the Kraken was destroyed and how they had both turned to black sand.

     “Do you have any of this black sand?” De Luna asked with a frown.

     “Yeah, Inger gave it to us. Said that one of the villagers had placed what remained of Volgud in a jar. She figured we would wanted. I examined it as best as I could but without a microscope I cant really say what it is. From what I saw, its not regular sand. Its spiky and just doesn't seem natural.” Aster told him.

     “Well, we can examine it here at the house, I have a laboratory in the basement. It should have all the equipment you need.” De Luna told him with a wave of his hand.

     “You have a laboratory in the basement? Why- never-mind, of course you do.” Aster began to ask before changing his mind.

     “No do you believe that the Kraken, could have been a magical creature?” De Luna asked.

     “Cant really say, since we don't have a body to examine and all we have is that a really old man that should have died a long time ago turned to some strange black sand like the Kraken. And the villagers say he made a deal with the devil in exchange for the souls of some villagers, which we cant prove. Though we did have an experience that was strange to say the least.” Abdima answered.

     “Well, since we have no other physical proof, other than the sand. We will have to just examine that. Perhaps we can even ask Miss Tooth and his Majesty whether they believe that the creature was magical and they may provide some insight.” De Luna suggested.

     “We would be honored to provide any insight into the creature. Yet if I am honest, I do not believe that the creature was magical on its own. It may have been created at some point and perhaps allowed to mature, for lack of a better word, on its own. But it was not a natural born creature like many others that were around when Atlantis was a part of the surface world. I don't believe that Jack will have much to add. Right Jack?” Tooth explained before turning to ask Jack of his opinion but saw that he was gone.

     “Jack?!” Aster cried out as he looked around the room, he could have sworn that Jack had sat down behind him on the windowsill. But he was really gone, how he left the room without any of them seeing or hearing him was unbelievable. Its times like this that would remind Aster that his love was a highly trained warrior and not to be underestimated.

     “Jacksonkadash! _Where are you?!_ Stubborn curious boy! When I find you, your dead!” Tiana cried out rushing out of the room as if she had wings, leaving everyone in shock.

     “Well, that was a surprise. Didn't expect her to freak out like that.” Porc stated staring at the doorway Tooth flew through.

     “Shes used to having Jack in her eyesight at all time. Shes just worried about him, especially because they're on the surface and in place that she hasn't determined is safe yet. No offense Mr. De Luna.” Tiana explained.

     “That's alright, I understand her worry over the young King, though I do wonder how he was able to leave the room without any of us noticing.” De Luna replied.

     “He's one of his kingdoms top warrior and has spent most of his life training so hes very good at being stealthy even though he makes you forget about that.” Aster stated getting up.

     “Where are you going?” Abdima asked seeing Aster look out the window before heading out of the room.

     “To find Jack. He doesn't like being in any enclosed places for very long, unless he's mediating, so I'm guessing he left the room by the window and explored outside for a bit, then if hes not outside he went inside through another window.” Aster answered.

     “Why didn't Tooth think of that?” Porc asked.

     “Shes too worried to really think straight and being in a new place has her a bit rattled, so its not a big surprise. We'll be back in a minute, and we'll make sure that Jack doesn't cause any damage Mr. De Luna.” Aster replied and assured De Luna. De Luna, though, surprised him and got up asking Aster to accompany him for a minute.

     “Aster, I must tell you that it would be best that you find Jack as quickly as he can.” De Luna told him once they were out of the groups eyesight.

     “Whys that Mr. De Luna. If you're worried that he may do something, don't worry I was just kidding.” Aster asked confused with how serious the man seemed.

     “Its not that. It is just that many of the rooms are painted with murals that are representative of many people that I know or have known in my life and there is one particular room that I feel may cause some harm to Jack.” De Luna answered.

     “What do you mean cause him harm?” Aster asked in concern.

     “One of the rooms has a painting of Kozmotis and the whole room is, for lack of a better word, dedicated to his memory. I realize that he was not the best person but I still remember him as the man he was before the military changed him. If Jack finds that room, it may cause him harm by reminding him of the man that killed his father and tried to kill his people.” De Luna explained.

     “Bloody hell. I need to find Jack. I'll be back.” Aster growled barely suppressing the urge to punch a wall and settled for clenching his fists. He turned his back on De Luna and rushed to exit the house, hoping Jack was still outside. Once he was outside, he headed toward the back of the house. As he did he could hear Tooth's voice filter out of the house through the various open windows. From what he could hear, she still hasn't found Jack so it was a good chance he could still be outside. As he went around the side of the manor, he noticed that the walls were just as strangely painted as the front and had more strange figures that looked like the people he had met before.

     Once Aster made it to the backyard, he was shocked by how large it was. The plot of land the manor sat on was much larger than he had first thought. The back of the manor was covered in trees. The trees were covered in snow and sparkling icicles that were slowly melting as the sun got higher in the sky. It was beautiful and just the sort of place that Jack would love to be in. And as Aster observed the snow he could see Jack's footprints heading into the forest. So Aster started to follow, shivering as the cold started to seep into him.

     “Jack! Come on, Tooth is freaking out and probably tearing Mr. De Luna's house apart. Also I'm freezing out here! Lets go inside, we can explore tomorrow.” Aster called out, straining to hear Jack. But if Jack really wanted to he could be as quiet as a snowflake. Then a sudden shower of snow dropped on top of Aster. He gave of a cry of shock as some of the snow slid down his cover causing him to jerk around in a circle as he tried to remove the snow. Once he was sure that he had gotten all of the snow out of his shirt, he stood up straight and shot a glare at the tree tops as he heard Jack's laughter spiral from somewhere above. But the tree tops were too tightly packed to make out where Jack was hiding so Aster decided to use his new power to draw Jack out. He tapped his foot and jumped down into the newly opened tunnel, closing up the tunnel once he was in. He then popped out of another tunnel a few feet away and crouched down on the ground so that Jack didn't see him.

     He waited for a few minutes, knowing that Jack's curiosity will make him come down from whatever tree he was hiding in and investigate the area. And he was proven right when Jack suddenly dropped down, landing in a crouch with his head tilted, staring at the ground. While Jack was studying the ground, Aster was placing a hand onto the ground and trying to coax some of the tree's roots to leave the warmth of the ground and wrap around Jack.

     Luckily the roots decide to listen and slowly pulled out of the ground behind Jack, once enough of them were out, they shot forward and wrapped around the shocked Jack. Preventing him from moving his arms and legs as they lifted him up into the air. Jack started to struggle and growl as he tried to free himself, even his crystal started to glow as frost began to spread onto the roots. That was Aster's cue to step out from behind the tree and calm Jack down before he accidentally killed the roots. He asked the roots to drop Jack into his arms and once they did, they snaked back into the ground. Once Jack was in Aster's arms, he stopped struggling and stared at Aster in shock.

     “Well, look what the roots dragged in.” Aster commented with a grin.

     “Very funny. Why are you out here? And why did you ask the roots to grab me?” Jack asked with a roll of his eyes, though he did put his arms around Aster's neck to give him a hug.

     “The roots were revenge for the snow you dropped on me. And you also disappeared from our debriefing. No one even saw you leave so Tooth freaked out and I figured you would be outside. I know you don't like being indoors for too long.” Aster explained as they walked out of the forest to get back to the manor.

     “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Jack stated with a grin.

     “Yeah, sure you don't mate.” Aster replied with a roll of his eyes, though he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

     “Did you notice all of the strange paintings on the Manor's outside walls?” Jack asked as they were few feet from the back of the Manor, which gave Aster a chance to admire the painting on the wall that he didn't get a chance to see earlier.

     The back wall was similar to the front, except the back was dedicated to what looked like a family portrait. There were two adults, possibly the parents, they were standing behind a bassinet looking piece of furniture that was a bright gold with dark red satin cushions and within it was a young child. Standing next to the bassinet was a thin pale looking young man with silver hair and a soft smile as they stared down at the young child with love.

     “I didn't see this one earlier because I was looking for you but I did see the other ones from the front and the right side. It certainly a unique home.” Aster answered walking toward the front of the house.

     “I like it. They tell a story and a lot of the figures look like people we know. One looks like a humanoid Groundhog but they have the gear that Porc wears so that must represent him in Manny's eyes. Then there is a figure that looks like they're covered in flames as well as shooting out flames, they look like Abdima. If his face was made out of coals.” Jack stated as well as pointing out said paintings as they passed them.

     “Manny has an active imagination. He even did one of Tooth and Sandy. And I think he even started one of you.” Aster told him as he set him down in front of the painting that showed the large rabbit and incomplete painting.

     “How can you even tell that's me? Its not even painted in.” Jack asked as he studied the two paintings.

     “I recognize the facial structure, mate. I do see you all the time love.” Aster answered nonchalantly.

     “And you draw and paint me.” He murmured with a smirk.

     “How do you know about that? Have you been going through my sketchbooks again?” Aster asked with a blush.

     “I was actually kidding Aster. I didn't know you drew me.” Jack answered with an even wider grin.

     “Dammit.” Aster swore blushing even harder and trying not to look Jack in the eyes.

     “Its okay Bunny. I think its sweet.” Jack told him pressing a kiss on his cheek.

     “Ya really think so love?” He asked bring Jack into a hug.

     “Yes. I think its adorable and very loving.” He answered snuggling into Aster's chest. They stood there for a few seconds, just enjoying each others company when Jack suddenly had to ruin it. “You are also very adorable as a large bunny.”

     “What?!” Aster bristled moving back to look down at his love's cheeky grin.

     “The large rabbit on the wall. I think Manny painted that to represent you since it has your tattoos. He even made you look a bit like a Kangaroo. See, even Manny sees it.” Jack stated silently moving toward the front door.

     “I don't look like a bloody roo!” Aster cried out with a clench of his fists.

     “Then why is there a Kangaroo on the wall?” He asked getting closer to the doors.

     “Its a rabbit.” He growled.

     “So you are a rabbit.” Jack stated before he turned around and burst through the doors as Aster gave out a growl and called him back. Jack laughed as he dodged Aster's attempt to catch him. Though he tried to get to the second floor, Aster prevented him from going up. So Jack decided to rush down one of the many hallways that littered the Manor.

     “Give it up Bunny! You'll never catch m-” Jack began to state before he came to a sudden stop, due to him crashing into someone.

     “Are you alright your Majesty?” The person he had run into asked. Jack looked up from his sprawled form on the floor. Once he focused his eyes, he gave a large sheepish grin once he recognized who it was.

     “Hi Tooth.” Jack stated as Aster finally caught up with him. Though as soon as he saw the tension within Tooth's form, he knew it would be better that he left them alone.

     “Well, I'm going to head over to the dinning hall, I believe dinner will be served soon. So once you both have talked, just head over there.” Aster told them pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead as he passed, Jack gave him a quick smile and nod, while Tooth just gave him a sharp nod.

     “So, surprising to run into you here. Where have you been?” Jack asked trying not to look her in the eye.

     “I believe the better question is where have you been? Did you know I have been searching for you ever sense you disappeared from the sitting room?”

     “Well I-”

     “And, did you know that we were asked to give our opinions on something that could affect our Kingdom and when we turned to ask you about what you thought, you were gone. You vanished. You vanished and we had no idea where you were.”

     “But I was fine. I wasn't hurt, I just wanted to explore.” Jack tried to explain while Tooth just looked at him with a blank face though she couldn't hide the worry and anger in her eyes.

     “You don't know this land Jack. You could have been hurt or worse. You don't know what kind of magic exists in this world or what kind of creatures could exist here that may not be seen by normal mortals. You can not be this irresponsible Jack. You're no longer a prince, you're a King who has a kingdom depending on them.”

     “I wasn't trying to be irresponsible Tooth. I know that the kingdom depends on me but, this may be the last time that I can truly explore the surrounding land and be free. Back home I wasn't in any danger and I was never alone. I was always being watched, and here I'm not. I made sure I didn't go far and I knew that either you or Aster would find me. By the time you guys had realized that I was missing, I was already heading back, so I'm sorry for worrying you Tooth but I was being careful. Don't forget I'm a warrior, one of the best ones, so please do not dismiss all my training, which you were a part of. Don't insult me by saying I was being irresponsible. So if you'll excuse me, I will be heading to the dining hall to meet up with Aster.” Jack explained moving around Tooth to head in the direction that Aster was headed leaving Tooth behind.

     After a few wrong turns, he finally arrived at the dinning hall and like the outside of the house, it had a planet and stars theme. The table was a beautiful white and gold marble surrounded by dark walnut chairs. The table was already set with plates and crystal glasses as well as a centerpiece. The centerpiece was a beautiful solid gold vase that was filled with pink carnations, blue iris' and strangely enough some snowdrops. The combination looked strange but oddly beautiful and vibrant. He saw that Aster was sitting down on the windowsill of the large bay window looking out at the snow dotted landscape as well as the snowflakes that were slowly drifting down.

     “So how did the talk with Tooth go?” Aster asked without turning his head as Jack moved toward him.

     “About as good as it could be. I know that she worries about me, but really I can take care of myself. She was the one that trained me, she should trust in my abilities.” Jack answered sitting down next to him.

     “Well love, I think I know why she may be acting like this.” Aster offered grabbing Jack's hand to hold.

     “You do?” He asked.

     “Yes, love. See from what you both have told me, Tooth basically raised you after your mother was chosen and Atlantis was sent to below the sea. So to her, your not just a warrior, you are basically her child. She may not have given birth to you but she still sees you as her son. She knows she cant replace your mother and she doesn't want to do that. But she will always see you as the child she raised even though you are fully capable of taking care of yourself. So don't take what she said to heart. She just loves you.” Aster explained stroking his thumb across Jack's knuckles.

     Jack took a moment to think about what Aster told him and he could see the truth in his statements. He knows that he has always seen Tooth as a close friend and a big sister, yet did he see her as a mother? He searched deep within himself and he knew that he did see her as a mother. He cant really remember his birth mother and though he feels like he is betraying her memory by think of Tooth as his mother, he knows that his mother would want him to be cared for and loved. If she had to pick someone to be a mother to Jack, he knows in his soul that she would choose Tooth.

     “Your right Aster. I'll talk to her later, after dinner. That way we both have some space.” Jack said giving Aster a hug.

     “Alright love. Well, food should almost be done and you know, Phil is actually here. So is Cupcake.” Aster told him pulling back from the hug.

     “Really? Phil was the large man that cooked for you during your journey to the city, correct?”

     “Yeah, love. That's him.”

     “And Cupcake was the woman that was your communicator?” He recalled trying to remember what the woman looked like.

     “Yeah, she was. Smoked like a chimney as well. She's in De Luna's radio room, from what Tiana had told me. And Phil is De Luna's head cook, so that's why he's here.” Aster told him moving them to sit at the table.

     “Where is North? Is he here as well?” Jack asked, curious about the large doctor.

     “No, he isn't here. Abdima told me that he was visiting his old mentor and village. He apparently missed home.” Aster answered just as the doors that Jack assumed lead to the kitchen opened and the others came flooding out with sounds of laughter.

     “Jack! Your here? We wondered where you ran off to. Still cant believe you were able to get out of the room without anyone seeing you. Though seeing Tooth freak out was a treat.” Tiana commented as she sat across from Jack and Aster.

     “I don't reveal my secrets. Though I do apologize if cause any of you worry as well as leaving an important meeting.” Jack apologized looking down as Tooth entered the room and sat between Abdima and Tiana.

     “It is all right Jack. This is a new land to you and you are a very curious person so it was no issue. Though I do wonder what you all have planned to do now.” De Luna told him as he sat next to Jack.

     “Well, we don't really know what to do next. We may just go back home.” Aster said with a shrug of his shoulders.

     “Well that wont do. Why don't you all see the world? See what the surface world has to offer, perhaps you could learn something that could be useful to your kingdom.” De Luna expressed. While De Luna began to tell Jack and Aster about what they could see, Phil came out of the kitchen and began to serve everyone some familiar food and drinks.

     “Phil. Is this the same food from the expedition?” Abdima asked as he looked at his plate with revulsion. The food looked even more disgusting that before, if that was possible.

     “Course not. But since we have been reunited with Aster, I figured that we should have a reminder of the food that we ate. Is that a problem?” Phil answered raising an eyebrow at the scarred man.

     “No, Phil. Of course not. We loved your cooking, cant wait to dig in.” Tiana interrupted before Abdima could say anything. She really did not want to eat the disgusting food, but she also didn't want to insult Phil. So she will force herself to swallow it down. Or give it to Porc, who she saw out of the corner of her eye devouring it. She also saw Tooth lift a forkful of the food to smell and study. After a few seconds of studying it, she took a small bite and Tiana could picture her back shiver in revulsion as she straightened in her seat. Tiana stifled a laugh as Tooth tried to swallow more of the repulsive food.

     She looked around the table and saw that Abdima was talking to Phil about something while Porc seemed to be feeding Baby Tooth something. She had wondered where the bird had gone as she had flown off as soon as they had arrived at the manor. She assumed that Baby Tooth had explored the property. She also saw that De Luna was talking to Jack and Aster about the different locations they could visit but she saw that Jack was looking at Tooth out of the corner of his eye. She wondered what had happened between the two.

     Just as she was going to ask Tooth what had happened, Cupcake burst into the room with a trail of smoke following her along with the smell of cigarettes. She was also wearing her headphones.

     “Hello. I have news.” She announced though everyone was to busy talking to hear her, so Tiana tapped her spoon against her crystal glass a few times, silencing everyone with the sound of the glass breaking because of how hard she hit the glass.

     “Whoops. Sorry. Um, Cupcake just said she had some news.” Tiana apologized with a sheepish grin.

     “That's alright Tiana. What news do you have Cupcake?” De Luna reassured with a smile before turning his full attention to Cupcake.

     “Its from North. He says that there is some trouble going on at his village.” Cupcake told them with a blank face.

     “What kind of trouble?” Abdima asked with a frown.

     “Didn't say. The message cut out after he asked for some help. There was a lot of interference and commotion on his side. I've tried to call him back but no answer.” Cupcake answered taking a drag from her cigarette.

     “Hm, I wonder what happened.” Tiana wondered, worried about North's safety.

     “I believe that you should go and provide him with some help. Aster, I realize that I only asked you to come to take care of the Kraken so I do not expect for you three to help and I will be happy to pay for any plane fare if you want to travel.” De Luna stated. Aster and Jack shared a look, silently agreeing that they will go to help North and that their travels could wait.

     “Actually, Mr. De Luna. Jack and I would like to go and help North. He's our friend and he asked for help so we'll provide it.” Aster said holding Jack hand.

     “I will be going as well. I will not be letting you both out of my sight to have your own adventures. Who knows, perhaps we will run into another magical creature.” Tooth stated with a small smile that Jack returned, though he had a small frown on his face.

     “That's great. Thank you.” De Luna replied with a grateful smile.

     “Well, I will be staying behind this time. I want to help De Luna study the sand that we got from Krakenstad. You better be careful Tiana.” Abdima told the group.

     “I will Dima. Besides I'll have some warriors with me. I'll be fine.” Tiana replied with a grin.

     “Well, now that we are agreed. I will prepare your travel plans for tomorrow morning. I suggest you all get some rest. Mr. Nachtlicht will lead you to your rooms. Goodnight everyone.” De Luna stated before he left to presumably prepare what they would need for tomorrow. Everyone said goodnight and left the room to follow Mr. Nachtlicht who had entered the room as soon as De Luna left.

     Mr. Nachtlicht lead each of them to their room and told them that he would make sure to wake them in the morning. Aster and Jack were lead to a large bedroom that was painted with a Winter and Spring theme, blended together beautifully. Within the room was a large four poster bed that had dark green covers and dark blue pillows decorated in frost designs. As Aster took in the room, Jack had moved to sit on the windowsill of the large window across from the bed, quietly looking out the window with a pensive look on his young face. Aster noticed and moved toward him, wondering what was troubling the man now. He didn't believe it had anything to do with Tooth because he had seen his love hug Tooth and whisper something into her ear making her smile and her eyes shine as she opened her room.

     “You know, I bet the scenery would look even more beautiful with the snow melted.” He said trying to provoke Jack, knowing he loved to tell him that the snow was the most beautiful season. Yet Jack didn't do anything but give him a quick glance. “Whats wrong love? I know its not about Tooth.” He asked sitting next to him.

     “Its something that Tooth said. She said that we may see some other magical creatures and at first I was excited but then I thought about the Kraken. We thought that that creature was an Atlantian war machine. And I know that there may be some deactivated war machines out there in the world. So what if they become activated? What kind of chaos can they cause? How many lives can they destroy? Maybe my father was right about the Heart. Its too powerful and maybe it should be sealed once more.” Jack answered wrapping an arm around one of his legs.

     “Jack, we may not know about the other machines but can you really put you people back into darkness? They gained so much from the Heart. Can you, with good conscience, condemn them to the dark? It doesn't matter what your father thought, its your opinion that matters. Whatever your decision is I will support you, but I will also let you know the other side.” Aster stated drawing him onto his lap.

     “Thank you Aster. Your right, I cant in good conscience condemn them to the dark. I fought too hard to give them light to take it away now.” Jack replied pressing a kiss to Aster's cheek.

     “Your welcome love. Now lets get some sleep, we have to go save North's ass tomorrow.” Aster said with a grin as Jack gave out shocked yelp as Aster stood up, carrying him to the bed and laying him down.

     “You didn't have to do that.” Jack muttered though he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

     “Maybe not but I wanted to.” Aster replied taking off Jack's jacket.

     “You just wanted to undress me.” He commented though he did starting taking off his pants.

     “Maybe.” Aster teased. Once they were both down to their undergarments, they ducked under the covers and cuddled. Too tired to really do anything and they just wanted to enjoy each other. Within a few minutes, they fell into a dreamless sleep.

00000000000

_Knock! Knock!_

     Aster furrowed his brow as the knocking interrupted his dream. As he struggled to throw off the grip that sleep had on him, he tried to remember his dream but couldn't, so he gave up and opened his eyes. He got up and went to the door as he yawned and scratched his stomach. He cracked opened the door and saw that the person that had been knocking was Tooth.

     “Morning Tooth. Whats going on?” He asked, his mind still foggy.

     “Did you forget that we were leaving to go help North? Wake up Jack, we're leaving in 5 minutes. Meet us downstairs.” Tooth smirked before leaving with Baby Tooth on her shoulder who gave off a hoot at the sight of Aster. He had wondered where she had gone.

     Aster closed the door and went off to wake up Jack, though he himself was still half asleep. Jack was laying on his stomach with the sheets half down his back and as much as he hated to wake up Jack from being so peaceful, he knew that Tooth would just come up here and drag them out in their underwear so he began to wake him up.

     “Come on Snowflake. Time to go save North.” He said shaking Jack's shoulder. Jack gave out a groan and tried to bury his head under the pillow.

     “Love, if you don't get up Tooth is just going to come up and drag you out in front of everyone.” Aster told him knowing that should wake him up. And he was proven right when Jack instantly got up and started to get dressed. Aster just started to laugh and begin getting dressed as well. Jack had told Aster many stories about being dragged out of bed by Tooth through many different techniques. Either she dragged him out by a body part or she would dump something on him to shock him awake. Aster hasn't witnessed any of this happen and he secretly wanted to see that but at this time they simply did not have time.

     “Ready to go love?” Aster asked standing by the door. Jack took a look around the room before he nodded.

     “Yeah I'm ready. Lets head down.” Jack answered with a smile. They rushed downstairs, actually passing Tooth, and saw that everyone else was waiting at the door.

     “Well now that everyone is here, I can explain the mission a bit more.” De Luna stated looking everyone in the eye. “From what we could infer from Nicholas's call, there was some trouble in his home village. We don't know the exact details but we should guess that it could be something severe given that Nicholas rarely asks for help, especially for his village.”

     “Why does he rarely ask for help for his village?” Tooth asked.

     “His village is very private and doesn't have many outsiders unless they're injured or seeking help. They are also pretty isolated and from what North told me, they had a trained bear guarding the village.” Tiana answered.

     “A trained bear?” Aster asked with a raised eyebrow. Tiana just nodded with a grin.

     “Well back on topic. Since we are unsure as to what the situation is, I warn you all to be careful. Nicholas's village is isolated and in a part of the world that isn't completely explored and so strange things could be there. So be careful. And remember, nothing is as it seems.” De Luna warned them.

     “Where exactly is his village anyway?” Porc asked as the group exchanged looks of concern.

     “Norway.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope y'all liked this chapter and I did drop a few hints into the future of the gang and I hope y'all like my next chapter because I will be introducing a character that I really love and I hope I do them justice. 
> 
> As I mentioned in the beginning notes, I will be hosting a contest here and on Fanfiction.net. The first person to guess what character will be introduced in the next chapter will win a one shot from me. It can be about anything, romance, tragedy, aus, anything. Just leave your guess on the comments. So good luck, till next time! Bye!


	9. Nothing Is As It Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So in record time I have the next chapter although, it ended up stretched out more than I had planned so the contest is still going on since I did not get a chance to introduce the character that I was asking y'all to guess. Though I did leave a clue to what they're identity could be in the chapter, y'all just have to watch for it. I'm sorry I cant say more because it will spoil it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Disney's Atlantis franchise, Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians, or The Guardian's of Childhood novels.
> 
> Now on with the story!

     “I still cant believe that North- Russian North- is from Norway. Does that confuse anyone else?” Aster asked as they looked over the boat railings at the approaching dock.

     “Well how De Luna said, nothing is as it seems. I bet he knows why the village is in Norway and he didn't want to tell us because North may want to tell us.” Tiana answered leaning on the railing as she watched Jack have a discussion with Tooth about something in Atlantian.

     “Maybe, still strange though.” Aster stated looking down at the ocean waves and trying not to lose his stomach.

     “Aster!” A voice screamed out making everyone on deck jump. Aster turned and saw Porc coming toward him with an angry look as well as a smug looking Baby Tooth on top of his head.

     “Yeah, mate? Ya got a problem?” Aster asked stifling the laughter that wanted to come out. Tiana though had no such reservations and burst out laughing along with Jack, though he hid it better.

     “Your bird is the problem. It was cute at first but now she wont leave me alone and she keeps eating my fruit! Just get her to stop!” Porc answered waving his hands to get Baby Tooth. Which worked for a few seconds until he stopped moving his hands and she landed down again.

     “Well I'm sorry but she really likes you. But if its really bugging you, I'll make sure she stays with either me or Jack.” Aster told Porc whistling out a low note that prompted Baby Tooth to fly over to perch on Aster's shoulder with a croon.

     “Yes that would be much better.” Porc stated before turning around ranting in french. Once he was gone, everyone burst out laughing once more.

     “That just made my day!” Tiana cried out wiping tears from her eyes before she reached out to pet Baby Tooth.

     “Yeah, me too.” Aster agreed.

     “Hey, I think we're docking!” Jack cried out rushing to the railing, though he almost fell over because of how fast he was running almost giving Tooth a heart attack. The rest of the group looked and saw that he was right. The dock that they were headed to was a small town that wasn't necessarily a town. The town had two docks, three boats and about 10 buildings.

     The plan was that once they docked they will use a horse and cart to take them to the isolated village of Santoff Claussen that was a bit further inland. Though they have no idea what they will be facing they were prepared. Tooth and Jack were completely strapped with hidden knives and daggers. Although Aster saw that Tooth had strapped on two scimitar sword on each side of her hips. Tiana had a few throwing knives strapped on her wrists and a handgun strapped to her thigh. Porc also had a rifle that he carried in a case and a large hunting knife. Aster himself had a few throwing knives, a pair of boomerangs, and a quarterstaff with a short sharp blade at the end.

     Other than Tooth and Jack, everyone's weapons were given to them by De Luna. Though Aster wondered how De Luna knew that he could use these weapons, but then again he did know his grandfather so he could have mentioned it to De Luna.

     “Alright. Everyone, lets unboard.” Aster ordered. The others nodded and followed him, though Porc had already unboarded and was speaking with a man wearing a dark winter coat with a hood . They were at Porc side just as the conversation between the two men finished.

     “Nagork here says that De Luna has arranged our transportation and he has everything ready to go if we're ready to leave.” Porc told them as the man gave them a nod. Aster stared at the man because for some reason the man would not look them in the eye and that just unnerved him.

     “Well, we're all ready to go so, lead the way.” Aster stated crossing his arms. The man nodded and turned to lead them to the cart and horses that De Luna had told them would be waiting for them. The group shared some glances, also unnerved by the man, but pushed back their feelings and followed the man, though Jack and Aster took up the rear of the group to speak privately.

     “ _This man is very strange. He wont make eye contact or even talk to us.”_ Jack stated in Atlantian as he kept an eye of their guide as well as their environment.

     “ _I agree. I believe that he may be hiding something or perhaps he is just uncomfortable with foreigners. Lets just make sure to watch him.”_ Aster replied also keeping an eye on the man. He could even see that Tooth was watching him from beside Tiana, she was even lightly touching the blades strapped to her side.

_“Another reason to be suspicious of this man is that he had no reaction to seeing us armed. Its like he is used to seeing weapons all the time and this is a small village, why would they all need weapons? What would they need to defend themselves against here?”_ Jack added as he saw how there was no one walking around and there was just dead silence other than the sound of their group walking.

     “ _Your right mate. It does seems like he's used to being around weapons and perhaps they really are defending themselves against something. Maybe its the same thing that is causing problems with North's village.”_ Aster replied as they got closer to the large cart that would be pulled by four Fjord horses that were grazing on some grass as they waited for someone to put them to work.

     “ _Perhaps you are right. So just what are we facing?”_ Jack asked. Before Aster could answer though, they arrived next to the cart. The man turned toward them, finally making eye contact with them, and began to explain how to work the cart.

     “The cart is very simple to operate and the horses are strong and dependable. Do not let their size fool you, they are the best for this job. From what your employer explain, to get to this village your comrade is in, you will need to follow the main road out of town until you hit the heavy woods a few miles out. There should be a small trail, you will need to follow it until you no longer can.” The man explained with a slight accent that neither of the group could really place.

     “So what do we do when we cant follow the trail any more?” Tiana asked in confusion.

     “I can not help you with that. That is all I know of how to get to this village. The village is not well known to any of us, I can not explain.” The man hesitated trying not to say more. Yet before they could ask anymore the man turned around and walked away despite the groups attempts to get him to turn around and explain more.

     “Well, I guess we wing it when we get to the end of the trail.” Porc stated before moving to sit on the driver seat and control the reins.

     “That was very strange.” Tiana stated moving to the back of the cart with her duffle bag and Baby Tooth, who had flown off Aster.

     “I do not trust that man. How do we know he gave us the correct directions?” Tooth growled out moving to sit next to Porc who looked surprise to see her there for he had expected her to sit in the back with Tiana and the others.

     “We have to trust that De Luna trusted him. Besides, it doesn't seem like there is a lot of options for guides in this town.” Aster replied as Jack and him entered the back of the cart with the rest of the luggage.

     “Still this whole mission is so strange. I wonder what North's village is like.” Jack added as he sat down and leaned against the wall of the cart. Once Porc saw that everyone was on board and so was all their luggage, he snapped the reins and started to head down the main road to get exit the town.

     “So, what do we have planned to do when we arrive at the mysterious village?” Porc asked after a few minutes of quiet silence, though Jack and Aster were talking in hush tones and from the way Aster was pointing things out, Porc guessed that he was explaining things to Jack.

     “From what I understood, North is having trouble and so we will provide assistance as well as perhaps neutralize the threat.” Tooth answered as she polished one of her blades, though she kept scanning their surroundings.

     “We don't even know what this threat is and we don't even know where the village is at? We need more information. Did North tell anyone anything about the village and what its like?” Aster asked as he stretched his arms above his head with a groan.

     “Well he said that he once tried to rob the village but ended up saving them from a bear and getting healed by them when he got injured. I was sure he said the village was in Russia because of the Cossacks and that Ombric, who taught him about medicine and was the leader of the village, saved him from his lifestyle. Maybe another bear is attacking them.” Tiana answered leaning her face on her fist.

     “Yeah I remember him telling me that when we were traveling to find Atlantis, the night before we met Jack.” Aster remembered thinking back to that day.

     “Oh, so before your camp caught on fire? I remember seeing you all sitting together eating something.” Jack recalled with a grin.

     “Stalker. But yeah, that's all I really remember him saying about his home.” Aster stated throwing a smile at Jack who returned it while Tooth just snorted at the stalker comment.

     “Other than the bear thing that Tiana mentioned, that all I know really. He doesn't talk about his home or past much.” Porc told them and then added, “Hey I think I see the trail. No wonder people don't know about this village, I was looking for the damn trail and I barely found it. How do these people get supplies?” Everyone looked ahead and saw that Porc was right. A few feet in front of them there was a dense forest and a small trail could be seen and it looked like their cart would barely fit through the tight opening in the trees. If anything their cart will be rubbing its sides against the trees.

     “Maybe they're self-sufficient. Well full steam ahead.” Aster said as Porc ordered the horses to go a bit faster. Before too long they were surrounded by greenery as they followed the trail. Though, given that the trail was so tight, it caused the ride to be very rocky and jarring. While everyone wanted to complain they really couldn't blame Porc who was cursing with each jar of the cart. After a few minutes the ride suddenly became smooth and they arrived in a clearing that was completely surrounded in trees too thick to pass through with the cart.

     “Well this is the end of the trail and the village is nowhere to be seen. I guess we should get off.” Porc stated as he brought the cart fully into the clearing. Everyone agreed and disembarked. After a few minutes of stretching and getting the luggage off the cart everyone looked around and tried to find evidence of the village. Yet all they found was more trees, no signs of any civilization anywhere.

     “This is ridiculous. How is it that there is no sign of the village when this is where its suppose to be?” Tiana cried out sitting down on the grass with Baby who looked at her with a mournful croon.

     “Um, I just realized this but where is the snow?” Tooth asked as she looked around.

     “What?” Aster asked confused by why Tooth would ask about snow.

     “When we were at the town there was snow everywhere and while we were on the main road and even coming down the trail there was snow everywhere. And look there is snow on the ground in the trees surrounding us. Yet there is no snow in this clearing, its not even cold.” Tooth explained gesturing to the trees around them. After she finished explaining, everyone was able to see that she was telling the truth. The clearing was warm like a summer day, in fact almost all of them had taken off their winter coats because of the heat, and the only other place that didn't have snow was a small path leading into the dark forest.

     “Your right. How did we not notice?” Tiana agreed.

     “Maybe we didn't notice because we were frustrated and distracted, but what does it mean?” Porc asked.

     “Well I know that Winter should be here and that this isn't a natural occurrence.” Jack told them with a strange look on his face.

     “How do you know that Jackie?” Aster asked as he watched Jack go still and cock his head like he was listening for something.

     “I'm not sure why but I feel like something is telling me that there should be a flurry here as well as a few other places that I don't know. And they're telling me that there is a large area that is free of snow when there should be snow and its because something is stopping them. They say they can lead me to it.” Jack answered in a hollow voice.

     “Who's talking to you Jack?” Tooth asked with concern.

     “I don't know. But I think we should trust them.” Jack answered moving toward the path that had no snow.

     “Wait! Jack!” Aster cried out grabbing Jack around the waist to stop him. Jack struggled for a moment before he suddenly went limp. “Jack?” He asked shaking him a bit, Jack jumped and stood up straight with a shake of his head and looked around confused. “You alright?”

     “Yeah I'm fine Aster. Just felt like I wasn't in my body for a bit.” Jack assured him though he still looked out at the snow-free path.

     “Alright Love. Are you sure that you don't know who was talking to you?” Aster told him turning him away from the path.

     “No I don't but, I feel connected to them somehow.” Jack replied still trying to look at the path.

     “Jack what do you mean that you feel connected to them?” Tooth asked placing a hand on Jack's cheek to look into his eyes. They looked distant and so unlike him.

     “Like they're part of my soul, like we've been apart for years and have just been reunited. I don't know how else to describe it, but they mean us no harm. They mean me no harm.” Jack explained his eyes sparking with determination to make them believe him. The others shared a glance but before they could tell Jack what they thought a large roar echoed throughout the forest freezing everyone.

     “Did that sound like a-”Porc started before another roar interrupted him, this one closer.

“Bear.” Tiana stated as they began to hear rustling coming from behind them causing Baby to give out a squawk in panic. The ground then began to vibrate as the bear got closer.

     “A really large bear.” Aster added. Just as he was about to tell everyone to get back on the cart, the horses got spooked and ran down the trail disappearing. But before they could chase the horses, the bear arrived in the clearing. Large was not the word to describe it. It was enormous, with almost pure white fur except for a patch of black fur on its chin. What was the strangest thing about the bear was that it was wearing armor. It was wearing a collar-like piece of armor that was made of gold and had some type of insignia stamped on the center, its wrists were also wearing armor that was gold and had the same insignia as well as some other designs. The bear stood on its two legs, appearing even larger, and gave out a mighty roar.

     “Run!” Porc shouted grabbing Tiana by the arm and dragging her down the snow clear path. Aster grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him down the path as Tooth followed with a snarl. Baby flew after them taking the lead. They all ran down the path with their hearts pounding and with each roar of the bear they moved faster. Yet as suddenly as the bear appeared it was gone and the group was in another part of the forest that was filled with then white trees. And once again the snow was gone and there was nothing around yet they all felt like something or someone was watching them.

     “Why- why isn't the bear chasing us anymore?” Tiana asked out of breathe and trying to slow her heart beat down.

     “No idea. And this area doesn't look like it belongs in Norway.” Porc answered wiping the sweat off his forehead.

     “ Yeah, this doesn't seem right. And that bear had armor. That's someones bear.” Aster stated taking a look around.

     “They say he's a protector.” Jack said with a small voice from where he sat on a small boulder.

     “What is he protecting?” Tooth asked after a moment of silence.

     “The large area they were going to show me, and they are also warning me right now.” Jack answered looking out at the trees looking for the threat that the voice was telling him about, Baby Tooth also looked around from her perch in a tree cocking her head.

     “Warning you about what?” Tiana asked disturbed by this quiet Jack.

     “Just don't accept anything. It will end your life.” Jack answered moving away from the group.

     “Wait. Jack where are you going?” Aster asked scared for him and scared of how he was acting.

     “Just follow me and trust me. And remember accept nothing.” Jack told them before he vanished into the dark woods with Baby Tooth on his shoulder.

     “Well, I guess we follow. Right?” Porc said moving to follow Jack.

     “Yeah, lets hurry before something happens to him. Then we find out what the hell is going on in this damn woods.” Aster replied. The others nodded and moved to follow and though they tried to look calm, everyone had a hand on their weapons, ready to fight if it came down to it.

     As they walked through the dark woods, they could see that Jack was right ahead of them and seemed to be talking to someone. The others were unnerved and though they tried to hear what Jack was saying, they heard nothing.

     “This is very creepy.” Tiana stated trying to chuckle but it quickly died down when they heard a branch snap.

     “I'm more disturbed by Jack and his imaginary voice.” Porc replied scanning their surrounding with suspicion.

     “Me too. This has never happened before and I don't know why its happening now.” Tooth stated keeping an eye on Jack.

     “No idea Tooth. Maybe its this place, remember what De Luna said? Nothing is as it seems.” Aster reminded them. Then he suddenly had an idea. He reached down his shirt and pulled out his crystal and saw that it was glowing. “Tooth! Pull out your crystal!”

     “What?” She asked but did as he said anyway and saw that her crystal was also glowing.

“Why are they glowing?” Tiana asked.

     “I don't know. But maybe its reacting to magic.” Aster suggested.

     “Why do you say magic is causing it to glow.” Porc asked.

     “Its the only thing I can think of that makes sense about this place. Why the village is so hard to get to, why there is a large bear with armor, and why Jack is being so strange. Also Tooth, Jack, and I are attuned to the elements more than you two are so maybe Jack is being so strange because of his connection to Winter. Maybe the balance of the seasons is just getting to him.” Aster explained.

     “What do you mean balance of the seasons?” Tiana asked.

     “I could explain. See all of nature must be balanced and since this area isn't experiencing Winter as it should be its out of balance and perhaps its try to get Jack to fix it.” Tooth told them. But before they could discuss what they thought some more, Jack came to a dead stop.

     “Remember not to accept anything.” Jack told them before he moved forward and spoke once more, “ I will like nothing from you. If I may pass.” Then he walked in front of a large tree and stepped through it, vanishing.

     “Jack!” Tooth cried out as she ran to where he vanished. But as she touched the tree, all she felt was rough bark. “He's gone!” She turned to ask the others for their help yet when he turned around she saw that they were gone.

     “Tiana? Porc? Aster? Where are you?” Tooth cried out trying to find them but all she got was silence. Then a noise rang out behind her, it sounded like stones and metal moving against each other as if someone was covered in them. She slowly turned around drawing one of her swords, yet as she faced the commotion she was shocked into dropping her sword.

     Standing in front of her was a mesmerizing, gorgeous woman. The first thing that Tooth noticed was her eyes, they shined with such brilliance and were greener than emeralds. It was as if they held all the beauty in the world and Tooth was frozen by their glow. The woman smiled, showing the most beautiful smile she had every seen. Tooth was in such a trance that she didn't even notice that the woman was transparent and that she was not touching the ground. She didn't see that the woman was shining with a variety of jewels, it was as if she was made out of jewels and mist.

     “Hello. I'm the Spirit of the Forest.” She introduced herself with a voice that sounded like an angel.

     “Hello. I'm Anna.” Tooth replied in a breathless tone, not even registering that the woman called herself a spirit.

     “A pleasure to meet you. Would you like a gift?” She asked moving closer.

     “What kind of gift?”

     “The one that all humans crave.” She replied before raising her arms and showing Tooth her palms, once she had her attention, gold coins suddenly began to pour out of her palms until there was a large pile between them. “Please accept it.” She pleaded moving away with that same disarming smile. Tooth stared down at the gold in confusion, _why would this woman want to give me gold and how was she able to create it out of her palms?_ Yet Tooth was tempted to accept it just to please her yet Jack's warning rang through her head, _“Remember not to accept anything”._ Once she remembered Jack's warning she was able to shake off the woman's charm. _She was no ordinary woman._ Now that she wasn't dazzled by the woman, she could see that she wasn't human and so she backed away, grabbing her sword.

     “I wont accept anything from you, now let me pass and find my King.” She told the woman who gave her an even bigger smile.

     “Very well. You may pass and find your King. Your companions also passed and will be waiting for you. Well done.” She told her before she suddenly vanished and Tooth found herself standing in front of the rest of the group , all looking shocked to see one another except for Jack who was sitting on the ground with a large smile as the wind played with his hair and Baby slept on his knee.

     “What just happened? How did we get here?” Tooth asked, her knees feeling weak.

     “I'm not sure, when we went after Jack, I found myself alone and this gorgeous woman just appeared in front of me and offered me gold. I was tempted but then I remembered what Jack said and I said no. Then I was here.” Tiana told them sinking to the ground trying to process what had just happened.

     “The same thing happened to me. I almost said yes. She was just mesmerizing and I didn't want to disappoint her. It was insane.” Porc added looking disturbed.

     “Yeah mate, exact same thing happened to me. It was...I cant even describe it.” Aster replied going over to Jack and taking one of his hands for comfort. Jack smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to Aster's hand trying to give him some comfort.

     “That occurred to me as well. I had never felt like that before. It was like I lost all of my training and forgot my mission. I almost failed her test.” Tooth said sitting on a nearby stump. Now that she was calmer and more centered, she took a moment to look around their surroundings and saw that they were once again in a clearing. The clearing was filled with flowers and bright grass. There were insects flying around and birds singing, giving the whole clearing a calming and peaceful environment.

     “Well I'm glad that you all resisted temptation and the Spirit of the Forest is glad as well, she really wanted us to pass to help Santoff Claussen. She even placed us a few feet away from the village.” Jack told them.

     “I remember her saying she was the Spirit of the Forest. So she's another protector like the bear? Why did she have to test us?” Tooth asked adjusting her swords.

     “Yes she is, and she wanted to make sure we were pure of heart and pure with our intention. North almost failed when they met. So shall we get going?” Jack explained getting Aster's help to stand up as well as get Baby to wake up and fly over to Porc to perch on his headgear.

     “How do you know all this, you only talked to her for like a minute?” Tiana asked also standing up.

     “The Voice told me, they carried a message from her. So if there are no more questions, we really should get moving. North still needs our help.” Jack answered moving away.

     “Jack, what voice?” Aster asked but Jack just shrugged and continued to walk out of the clearing. Aster shared a look with the others but since the “Voice” had so far helped them, they saw no reason not to trust Jack and so followed him. As they walked a few feet out of the clearing they began to hear something that didn't belong in the woods. It was children's laughter.

     “I'm not hearing things right? Those are children's voices.” Tiana stated looking around to see if she could see the kids.

     “No, I can hear them too. We must be by the village. Come on, lets pick up the pace.” Aster told them falling into a light jog. The others followed his example and began to jog, before too long they could see the trees were thinning out and the laughter was getting louder. Soon enough they exited the trees and were now in an open area that was filled with many houses and right in the center was a strange looking house that looked like it was built into a large tree. People were walking around and children were running around playing some type of game, yet as soon as the villagers noticed the group, they came to a standstill. All the children were quickly grabbed and forced behind an adult.

     “Um, hi! Uh, we mean no harm. We were asked to come and provide help.” Aster told them yet they all just stared and began to whisper in a variety of different languages that made it difficult for Jack, Tooth, and Aster to translate. “Uh, is North here? Nicholas North? He's the one that called us.” He added though he grew quiet as he finished the sentence still unnerved by the silence.

     “Well, at least they're not attacking us.” Porc stated also unnerved. Baby, who had managed to stay perched as they jogged, gave out a fearful coo and landed down onto Porc's shoulder for comfort.

     “Yeah, but they're looking at us like we're freaks. I think I would prefer it if they attacked us.” Tiana added shuffling in unease.

     “They just saw total strangers enter their village and all they do is stare? If we were violent, this village would be burned to the ground. No wonder North needed backup, they're hopeless.” Tooth stated bluntly.

     “I believe they became relent on the bear and Spirit of the Forest. They don't expect anyone to get through. They don't believe that it would happen. They really need to realize that they need to defend their home better.” Jack added.

     As the group talked, a group of people exited the large tree and began to walk toward them until they were a few feet away from them. Within the group they saw an elderly man who looked like a stereotypical wizard with a long white beard, white bushy eyebrows, a pointed hat, and robes. Then there was a young girl that looked around 15 years old, she had shoulder length curly auburn colored hair, with gray eyes. She looked like a kind and compassionate young girl. The third person was North himself who looked at them with a large grin though his eyes held worry.

     “Friends! You came!” North shouted with a laugh giving all of them a crushing hug, though Tooth and Jack dodged the hug.

     “Of course we came North. You said you were having trouble and we're your friends. We'll always help you.” Tiana told him with a smile.

     “Thank you. Now allow me to introduce you to some friends of mine.” North replied before he gestured to his friends behind him.

     “This is the man that saved my life and inspired me to become a doctor. Mr. Ombric Shalazar.” He told them gesturing to the wizard looking man who gave them all a warm smile, yet as his name was said, Tooth frowned and mouthed his name sure that she recognized that name somehow.

     “And this beautiful young lady is his daughter Katherine. She is like little sister to me.” He said gesturing to the young woman who smiled at them and waved.

     “Its very nice to meet you both. Allow me to introduce you to our group. This is Tiana, Porc, Anna, though you can call her Tooth, and Jack. I'm Aster. We hope we could help with any trouble that you may have.” Aster introduced them, purposely keeping Tooth and Jack's heritage and titles out.

     “Anna? I could have sworn that you seem very familiar. In fact you both do.” Ombric stated staring at Jack and Tooth as if he was trying to read their minds. Tooth and Jack both tensed up and lightly touched their weapons, though Aster was the only one to notice.

     “I highly doubt you would know us Mr. Salazar. We aren't really from around here.” Tooth told him lightly pushing Jack behind her. Then Ombric suddenly stood up straight looking so shocked he actually back up a bit.

     “Ombric, what is wrong?” North asked surprised at how he was acting, Katherine also looked concern and placed a hand on her adopted fathers arm.

     “Άννα?” He whispered in disbelief.

       “What did you just say?” Tooth gasped out. Jack moved in front of Tooth and glared at the man.

     “How do you know that name?” He asked.

     “ _I thought that I was the last Atlantian. I did not realize that more survived or that she had survived.”_ Ombric answered in Atlantian. Aster, Jack, and Tooth gasped in shock at hearing Ombric speak though the others were confused about what had just been said.

     “ _I remember you now. You were a teacher at the palace, the day of our doom you had left to research the mainlands. We figured you had died. We mourned you. Your alive. How did you survive?”_ Tooth cried out rushing to give Ombric a hug. Ombric returned the hug and pulled back with shining eyes .

     “ _So if I may be reintroduced to this young man. I'm sure Jack is not your full name.”_ He stated reaching a hand out to shake Jack's hand.

     “ _My name is Jacksonkadash. Its an honor to meet you, though I regret not remembering you, I was very young when the day of our doom occurred.”_ Jack told him shaking his hand. Yet when Jack told Ombric his full name, he froze and looked at him in shock.

     “ _Your the prince. Forgive me for not recognizing you your highness.”_ Ombric apologized giving him a bow as Jack blushed.

     “ _Um, you don't need to bow or apologize. We aren't at the city and I really just want to be treated normally. Also I was a child when you were at the city, I don't believe you would really recognize me from that.”_ Jack told him feeling the others who didn't understand what was going on stare at him.

     “ _Actually Ombric, he is no longer a prince. He is now the King of Atlantis. Unfortunately his mother was chosen by the Heart to protect the city and we lost her. His father was also killed a few years ago by a terrible man.”_ Tooth explained placing an arm around Jack in comfort.

     “ _Ah, I see. I am very sorry for your lose your majesty- I mean Jack. Your mother and father were great rulers and incredible people.”_ Ombric said with a sincere look.

     “ _Thank you Ombric. Now how about we switch to English, that way everyone can understand what we're saying and Aster has a break from translating.”_ Jack said with a smile.

     “Yes, that's a good idea. I apologize everyone. Its just been so long since I've spoken in my native tongue.” Ombric said to the group. “Um, so Aster. You are also from Atlantis?” He asked since Jack said he was translating.

     “Nah mate. I mean I live there now but I was from Australia and then America. I was on the exploration with North a few years ago. I decided to stay though, for Jack.” Aster explained with a laugh.

     “Um, wait. So Ombric is from Atlantis? North, why didn't you tell him you found the city and that his people were alive?” Tiana asked confused by how Ombric had no idea Atlantis survived.

     “Well, after expedition war began and I was one of first to volunteer as a field doctor. This is zhe first time I vas able to come to village. And I did not know Ombric was an Atlantean. He never say.” North answered in his defense.

     “Yes that is true. I have not seen Nicholas for a long time now and I never told anyone I was an Atlantian. It was a painful memory and I figured I was the last and saw no point in bring up my past. But I am glad to know our culture is still alive and well.” Ombric stated.

     “Well you should know that currently, Atlantis lies below the ocean. But our people are now thriving because of Aster. We had lost our history and language but we found it because of him and because of them.” Jack told him giving Aster's arm a hug and the others a smile.

     “I'm glad. Now that I have been rude enough. Why don't we head to my home, I'm sure you are all exhausted and I would love to hear more about this exploration and about Atlantis.” Ombric offered moving to wave a hand to the village that had gone back to normal once Ombric, North, and Katherine had approached them.

     “Welcome to Santoff Claussen!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope y'all liked this chapter and like I said above, I did not plan for how this chapter turned out and I wasnt going to make Ombric an Atlantian originally but since that is what he is in the books I decided to include it. Also the Voice that Jack is listening to will be explained in the next chapter and y'all can take guesses to what they are.
> 
> Also do not forget about the contest as so far no one had guessed correctly and y'all still have time. Also if you have any questions dont be afraid to leave a comment.
> 
> Till next time! Bye!


	10. What lies beneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So. It has been awhile and I apologize for the unexpected hiatus. I was hit with a huge writers block and I just could not get pass it, I actually had this chapter halfway written but was stuck on how to continue. 
> 
> As you will see, I added a character and I was trying to figure out how to integrate them into the plot and keep with what had happened to them from where they originally are from. I now have a better idea of how to include them with what I have plan as well as some other characters though I will have to mess with their canon a bit.
> 
> So new characters! I hope you like them even if they don't really do much...So I will try to update some more, now that I have a more clear idea of how to continue but do expect some time between each update because to be honest I don't feel much motivation and I don't want to make this incomplete so I will try but inspiration can be fickle.
> 
> Now onto the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamwork's works or Disney's or The Guardians of Childhood. I only own my own ideas and original characters.

     Aster took a moment to look around the Treehouse, or as Ombric called it Big Root, as the rest of the group got settled on the couches and told Ombric about what happened during the exploration and how they found the lost city of Atlantis. The house was very strange. Since the house was carved into the large tree, the inside walls were pure wood which made you forget that you were inside a tree. There were stairs that were carved out and seemed to spiral to the top of the tree which appeared to have about five floors. He assumed one floor held Ombric's bedroom and another held guest rooms, and of course the first floor held the kitchen and living room. He didn't know what the other two floors could be and figured Ombric would tell them what they are later on.

     Aster watched as his team regaled Ombric and Katherine about their adventure, though Tooth was talking to Jack in whispers about something. Aster guessed it had something to do with Ombric since Tooth actually knew him from before the flood. He still couldn't believe that there was a survivor of the original Atlantis city that lived up top. He had thought that the Atlantians needed to be near their Heart to survive but with Ombric still being alive, the Atlantians may not need to stay near the Heart, they could leave.

     “Hey Aster. What are you thinking about?” Jack asked startling Aster out of his thoughts. He hadn't noticed the young man walking toward him.

     “Bloody hell love. Please make some noise before you speak, you always scare the hell out of me when you do that.” Aster told him rubbing his chest. Jack just grinned and shook his head before he reached up and gave Aster a kiss on the cheek.

     “Sorry. But maybe you shouldn't be so easy to scare.” He stated with a shrug.

     “Bloody show-pony. What did you ask me about?” Aster asked with a roll of his eyes.

     “I asked what you were thinking about. You had that look of deep concentration that usually leads to you staying cooped up in our room for a week or until you passed out from hunger.” Jack answered with a smirk. Aster, unsuccessfully, tried to hide his blush.

     “I don't really have that look do I?” He asked running his hands through his hair which caused his hair tie to breaking, making his hair loose and in his face.

     “Yeah, you do. You know I always forget that your hair is so long.” Jack told him handing him a spare leather tie that he always carried with him since Aster always broke his tie and got annoyed with the long hair.

     “You and me both. I hate how it gets in my face.” He said pulling all his hair back and tying it with the leather tie.

     “You could always cut it.” Jack suggested.

     “I know, just not ready to pull that trigger I guess.” Aster stated. “And in response to what you asked me earlier, I was thinking about Ombric and what it could mean to the people back home.” Aster told him grabbing Jack's hand to hold.

     “Why were you thinking about that?” Jack asked confused by how the two are connected.

     “Well, we figured that your people didn't age normally because of the crystals that you all wear and because the Heart was around which allowed all of you to survive underground for so many years. Yet Ombric hasn't been around the Heart since the flood, so that means you don't need to be around the Heart to live. Maybe all you need is your crystal, since I suspect that they are all shards from the Heart. If this is true, your people don't have to stay underground.” Aster explained. Jack took a moment to think about what Aster had just said. And it made sense though perhaps they should ask Ombric what he thought since he was a professor in Atlantis and perhaps had his own theories.

     “It seems plausible, perhaps we could ask Ombric for his opinion since he was a professor and he may have some ideas.” Jack replied giving a smile at how much Aster thought about his people, their people. “But you know, they aren't my people, they're your people. You are an Atlantian, just like my father told you. So we will ask Ombric about our people and how we could help them, plus I'm sure he has some old books about Atlantis that you could borrow.” Jack added giving Aster a hug. Aster looked down at him in surprise but returned the hug with a warm smile, touched that he told him they were his people.

     “I know that I have been living in Atlantis for seven years and that everyone tells me that I am an honorary Atlantian, but sometimes I still feel like an outsider. So thank you for saying that love.” Aster told him giving another squeeze. “Also, I cant wait to see Ombric's library, it must be incredible!” Aster added with a grin.

     “Bookworm.”

     “Show-pony.”

     They both grinned at each other and hugged once more. Then they were called to join the others who had just finished recounting how they discovered Atlantis and what had occurred afterward thanks to Tooth filling them in.

     “Thank you once again my friends for coming to help. Means a lot to me.” North told them with a warm smile, though he kept looking outside at the sky.

     “Of course North. But I don't really see what you need our help for. Nothing seems to be attacking the village and with your bear and Spirit protecting the village, it doesn't seem like you need us. So why call for help?” Tiana asked confused by why North requested help.

     “Well my friends, though ve have very good defenses. The trouble that is affecting our village is not deterred by our defenses and ve have no way of fighting since this is a peaceful village. Ve are a village of intellectuals, not fighters. I am the only one that knows how to fight in this village and it is because of my past. I can not defend the village on my own, I need help. Which is vhy I called you.” North answered still sparing glances outside the window as he explained.

     “Okay North. You are making us a bit uneasy with how often you are looking out the window, What are you looking for?” Porc asked seeing how Tooth and Jack were tensing up and placing a hand on their weapons.

     “Sorry friends, but the trouble that is affecting the village is a bit unpredictable and ve had just fought them off early in the day and thanks to Ombric, ve didn't lose any homes this time. I am just keeping a look out.” North answered finally turning away from the window.

     “How was Ombric able to help? I though you said you were the only one that knew how to fight?” Tooth asked moving her hand away from her weapons.

     “Well Ombric has Magic. He was able to create a dome to protect the village from the attacks as well as deter them away. He even created The Spirit of The Forest as well as the Bear. In fact his spells are why ve are here.” North explained smiling at everyone's shocked faces while Ombric just smiled serenely and Katherine giggled at the groups reaction.

     “He has Magic?” Porc asked in disbelief.

     “Its not so hard to imagine. I mean all Atlantians can do magic because of our crystals but we are all usually only able to do magic with one of the five elements. So what is your element Ombric?” Jack explained fiddling with his crustal that he had pulled out to demonstrate.

     “While is is true that our crystals help us do our magic, I discovered that they are not the source of our magic but are actually conduits. We were all born with magic within us and since we are taught from a young age to use it, well we never realized it was a conduit. So since I thought my people were wiped out, I decided to study magic and learn more about it. Which then lead to me being able to do more magic than a regular Atlantian. Also I am more in tune with Spirit which gives me some leeway to expand my magical abilities a bit better.” Ombric explained.

     “Wait, but I wasn't born in Atlantis. I was born in Australia and have been living in Atlantis for the past seven years and yet I have magic. I'm in tune with Earth. How is it possible that I'm able to use magic?” Aster asked confused. Ombric stared at him, stunned. He studied him for a bit trying to come up with an explanation.

     “Is it possible you studied Magic by accident?” Ombric asked.

     “I doubt it. I mean I translated some carvings and books but none were about magic. And I never had the ability to do magic until a few years after living in the city. I've never even seen a book about magic in Atlantis.” Aster answered getting a bit agitated because if how this set him apart from everyone.

     “Hmm, it could be that you had the magic within you and since you now live in the city it could have been nourished by the magic from the Heart until it just evolved into you being able to finally harness it and use it. I believe that everyone has magic within them but it is not as strong because they are not near a constant magic source like the people of Atlantis were or are.

     If you spend more time with the Heart you may become even stronger with your magic. But I do not know where your original magic could have originated from because it would have to be much stronger than a regular person to have been nourished so well by the Heart, it is possible your family had a history of having magic in the family.” Ombric explained his theory, though he continue to stare at Aster as if trying to study him.

     “Well I don't know much about my family history. I'm an orphan. I was raised by my grandfather, it could be possible but I have no clue.” Aster murmured still trying to wrap his head around what Ombric had just told him.

     “What would happen if they left the influence of the Heart? Last time it was taken away, everyone's crystal lost their light. We thought the Heart was the source of everyone's powers and that without it they would all die.” Porc asked remembering how the citizen of Atlantis had looked as their prince and Heart was taken away.

     “If the citizen had left the influence of the Heart early on, they may have had regular life spans and had little magic. But since they have been influenced by the Heart for hundreds of years, even if it was underground, they're lifespan has been expanded past what was normal which is why Jack and Tooth are thousands of years old and so that could give you the possibility of living just as long. I have been able to survive so long because I have been influenced by different sources of magic from my studies. And the crystals may have darken because the constant flow of magic was gone but really it would not have killed them.” Ombric answered.

     “So if the citizens left the city without the Heart, they can survive and maybe even thrive like they once did.” Tiana asked.

     “Yes, it is very possible but given how they have had no real interaction with the world above, it will be difficult for them to adjust and may need to just be within their own community and learn about the world more.” Ombric replied, having noticed that Jack and Tooth had stared around the village and house in confusion and awe. It was clear they had not had interaction with a lot of the things from the above world, they were sheltered which means everyone else is just as sheltered or maybe more.

     “That may be a good idea but I think I should see how our people would react to such a change.” Jack told him thinking about everything that they had been told. He knew that Aster was a bit disturbed by what he found out and knew he may want a moment alone to take everything in.

     “Hang on, let us backtrack. North mentioned that they were here because of Ombric's magic. What did you mean by that North?” Tooth asked seeing that Aster needed a moment.

     “Right of course. See since Ombric wanted to create a safe haven for himself and people that he felt needed protection. He created Santoff Claussen with his magic and created the Bear and Spirit as its protectors. Then as a way to provide further safety, he was able to make the village move locations. Its main base is in Siberia which is where I was from but it has many bases throughout the world so that our people could see the different cultures and learn more about the world. That is why we are an intellectual people. Most of the village has lived here their whole lives and Ombric has been teaching all of us. And of course Katherine here is our favorite storyteller.” North explained.

     “Wow, that's incredible. I cant believe how much magic you have Ombric.” Tiana exclaimed impressed with everything Ombric has done for the village. As the group was about to ask more questions, they suddenly heard a thud from above them as well as some cursing from a deep voice.

     “That boy does not understand that he needs rest. If you will excuse me, North please come help me.” Ombric stated moving up the stairs to the third floor with North who had started mumbling in Russian.

     “Um, what or who was that?” Porc asked still looking up.

     “Oh, that's this young man that we found injured a few days ago. It seems that he was in some type of battle, he's been in and out of consciousness. He keeps asking for someone named Shatter but we didn't see anyone else so we are afraid that the fever he developed may be messing with his memories. And no matter what we tell him he is always trying to sneak out to find this person but he's too weak and usually just falls. This is his fourth failed attempt to leave today.” Katherine answered with a slight Russian accent and shake of her head.

     “Does he know about the trouble you have been having?” Tiana asked.

     “Yes, he does. He says him and Shatter can help but that he needs to find him. Of course we told him that it isn't possible that he could help and that he should rest but he is stubborn as well as strange.” She answered with a small chuckle.

     “Really? How is he strange?” Tooth asked curious about the strange man.

     “I cant quite explain it, its something that you have to experience for yourself. Though I know that he has not had the best past.” She answered with a sad smile.

     “What do you mean?” Jack asked.

     “Well he has a lot of scars around his body and he has a tattoo over his left eye. When he was delirious from the fever he talked about his home life and what kind of person he was. How he was cruel and insane and he had told everyone that he killed his father when really he has no idea where he is. That his own sister hated him because of the type of person he was and he wanted to change for her. He also changed because he realized that he was a cruel malicious person and he doesn't want to be that person anymore. Apparently he was injured by knowingly going into a trap so that his sister would not be lead into that trap with her friends. He was sure that he would die but his friend saved him and now he must save him.” She explained feeling sympathy for the young man and knew he had a long way to go to redeem himself.

     “Well it sounds as if he is trying to be a better person and he will be healed soon right?” Jack stated.

     “Yes, he's almost completely healed though last we checked he still had a slight fever so once it has passed he could leave the infirmary and walk around a bit.” Katherine assured him. “Now, I am going to get lunch started, will any of you like to help me?” Katherine added as she stood up. Porc, Tiana, and Tooth all offered to help and went to follow her.

     “Um, excuse me sheila. You mind if I check out Ombric's library?” Aster asked suddenly. Ever since Ombric explained his magic Aster had stayed quiet thinking over everything that he had said and now he kind of wanted to do his own research.

     “Oh, of course. Its on the top floor, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Just be careful of his owls.” Katherine told him with a smile.

     “Thanks sheila.” Aster replied moving toward the staircase leaving Jack to rush after him. As they passed the fourth floor Aster took a glimpse inside to see what the infirmary looked like.

     The room was a large with about eight beds within it. Four beds were on each side of the room with a large path down the middle of the room and each bed had a curtain near it that could be used to give each bed privacy. On the other end of the room was a cabinet that probably held medical supplies. North was working on something on a table near the cabinet and Ombric was pulling things out of said cabinet while discussing something with North.

     On one of the beds on the left side was a young man. He looked to be in his 20's, he had red hair and green eyes, and looked around 5'10. He was scowling at the ceiling and looked annoyed to be there and from the amount of bandages that covered him, it was clear that he was very injured but was on the mend. Suddenly the young man turned toward them and looked at them in surprise. But before he could say something to them, his attention was called back to North and Ombric. While the man was distracted Aster continued up the stairs with Jack still trailing him.

     “So that's their patient huh?” Jack commented as they reached the door to Ombric's library.

     “It would appear so.” Aster replied.

     “I actually thought he would be younger.” Jack stated, looking down the stairs at the sound of arguing and yelling.

     “He may be older but he still acts like a kid. He should be resting, not trying to leave before he's all healed up.” Aster told him also hearing the yelling.

     “Well you cant blame him for wanting to leave to find his friend. You would do the same thing if I was the one missing.” Jack replied leaning against the wall trying to catch what the others were arguing about. Aster felt his heart give a painful thump at the thought of being in the same situation as this young man, he knows he would be going crazy if he was stuck in bed.

     “They said it could just be a delusion.” Aster replied weakly.

     “Or it could be real and there is someone out there alone and possibly injured.” Jack stated moving off the wall now that the arguing had stopped.

     “I know. Maybe once Ombric and North have determined that he's strong enough, we'll help him find his friend.” Aster said opening the door. As they stepped in, they were brought to a standstill from what they saw.

     The room was large and each wall was a shelf crammed with books, there were even several tall stack of books all over the room. At the very end of the room was a large silver circle that was polished to a shine like a mirror. And surrounding the the silver circle were a 6 long silver tubes that ended in a hook with a large owl on each perch sleeping. A desk was beside it also piled with books and with scrolls as well as some quills. A large window behind the desk allowed them to see the entire village and was decorated with multiple animal carvings, some that looked familiar from Atlantis. In fact the whole room had carvings decorating it. All were animals and looked very realistic which made Aster's inner artist itch to inspect them.

     “Um, this seems very chaotic. How are you going to find what you need in this?” `Jack asked in shock at the room.

     “Well it may look disorganized to us but he probably has an order. We just need to figure it out like I did with your chaos.” Aster answered moving deeper into the room trying to figure out the order.

     “I was not this chaotic!” Jack protested moving closer to the owls, barely resisting the urge to poke one of the large birds.

     “Yeah, you were. Maybe even more so.” Aster replied with a grin.

     “Shut up. I was not and your definitely messier especially after you get inspired.” Jack retorted slowly petting one of the birds after they had opened an eye to look at him and bumping his chest before they went back to sleep.

     “Okay, I will concede to that but just watch, I will figure out this system just like I figured out yours and the museum's.” Aster agreed vowing to understand Ombric's book system. Jack just chuckled and went back to petting the bird.

00000000000

     Half an hour later Aster let out a growl of frustration, startling Jack from a short nap against the silver circle. He turned his head to see where Aster was and noticed the man's gray hair over the top of some books on the large desk. He moved to get up but then realized that he couldn't, he was surrounded by the large birds. Their weight was preventing him from getting up from his spot on the floor and he didn't want the birds to wake up.

     “Aster!” Jack whispered but all he got was a groan. He rolled his eyes and tried again a bit louder, though he flinched when he felt the birds move. Aster popped his head up and looked down at Jack. He blinked in shock and burst out laughing causing Jack and the birds to jump. The birds, somehow, gave Aster a dirty look before flying up to their perches.

     “Thank you for that. I was trying not to wake them up. And I'm pretty sure they don't like you now.” Jack stated with a deadpan look as he got up and Aster tried to control his giggles.

     “Sorry love. It just looked really adorable.” Aster told him with a chuckle. Jack shook his head and sat down on a corner of the desk to see what Aster had gotten frustrated by.

     “Why are you reading a book about animals? I though you were looking for things about Atlantis?” Jack asked when he looked at the open book.

     “I was and I thought this was a book about Atlantis, but I was wrong. For the one hundred time. This system is impossible. I have no idea how Ombric finds things in here. Sorry if I woke you up.” Aster answered leaning back into his chair running a hand through his loose hair.

     “It's fine, I didn't even know I fell asleep. Though I wonder why those birds were sleeping with me and what they're doing in here.” Jack reassured him moving to rub Aster's shoulders.

     “They must like you love. By the way they're called Owls, and they must be Ombric's pets.” Aster told him.

     “Owls, huh? Well, they're cute. Now, since you cant figure out this system, why don't we go downstairs and ask Ombric. Plus I'm sure they probably finished and ate lunch by now.” Jack suggested tying up Aster's loose hair with another piece of leather he had. Aster shot him a grateful look before he stood up and stretched, cracking his lower back.

     “Yeah, your right. Lets go, I'm starving.” Aster conceded moving toward the door. As they opened the door they almost ran into Ombric who looked surprised to see them. “Sorry mate, didn't know you were there.”

     “That's alright Aster. I was just coming to let you know that Lunch has been served. Did you find what you were looking for? I hope my owls were no trouble.” Ombric informed them leading them down the stairs.

     “Thank you Ombric and honestly no, I didn't find what I was looking for. I couldn't really figure out your system.” Aster admitted with a sheepish grin. Ombric just looked at him with a smile and let loose a loud laugh.

     “Yes, I've been told that my system is impossible to navigate, I will help with your research after lunch. I apologize for the inconvenience that I may have cause for not explaining how it worked.” Ombric offered as they passed the infirmary.

     “I would like that Ombric and it would certainly speed things up with your help. Also, your owls really liked Jack, they were sleeping together on the floor while I tried to figure out your system.” Aster accepted tossing a grin over his shoulder at Jack's flushed face.

     “Really? They are considered good luck and a symbol of magic by some cultures.” Ombric said before going on to explain how he had come to care for the six owls though Jack tuned him out to take a peek into the infirmary to see the patient. He looked in but saw that he wasn't there, so he stepped into the room hoping Aster would be distracted for a while.

     He moved to where he last saw the patient and saw that there was a shape under the covers of the bed but it didn't look right to him, so he pulled the covers back and saw that the shape was two pillows.

     “What in the-” Jack started before a hand suddenly came down on his mouth and an arm across his chest, trapping his arms tight against his body. Jack reacted and thrust his head back to hit whoever was holding him, but the person just grunted and tipped his head tighter against the other person's body. Jack tried to use his legs but he was pulled up and couldn't get any leverage.

     “Will you stop that?!” The person whispered harshly dragging them toward a corner of the room. Jack though kept trying to get to his weapons and to get away but the person holding him was too strong. The person gave out a growl and Jack felt a sharp pain before he blacked out.

00000000000

     “And so now they just stay up there and keep me company.” Ombric concluded as they reached the kitchen where everyone was sitting already eating.

     “That's really interesting Ombric and I cant believe they stayed.” Aster commented pulling a chair out.

     “Where's Jack?” Tiana asked noticing that the young King wasn't with them.

     “He's right behind me.” Aster answered but when he looking, he saw that Jack wasn't there. “At least he was there. Where did the little bugger go?” He added confused.

     “You lost Jack?” Tooth asked quietly barely containing her rage.

     “I didn't lose him! He was with me when we left Ombric's study and when we got to the infirmary floor, he probably got distracted and decided to explore. Its not like anything could happen to him here.” Aster explained hoping he was right. He knew that Jack was very curious and so it was very possible that he got distracted. That wasn't good enough for Tooth though.

     “I'm going to go look for him. I don't care how curious he got, he shouldn't be running off in such a strange and unknown place.” Tooth told him leaving the room to search for her king.

     “She didn't mean any offense, she's just worried for Jack. She practically raised him and thinks of him as her son.” Aster apologized.

     “Don't worry about it. I know that she means no offense. She has always been that way, protective of those she cares for. Its what made her such a great warrior. I'm glad to see that that has not changed about her.” Ombric assured him with a smile. “Now, shall we get back to lunch, we need our energy if we're to do research.” He added with a grin, prompting a laugh from Katherine and North.

     “Yes, let us eat. I hope you all enjoy!” Katherine agreed encouraging everyone to eat. Yet just as everyone had gone back to eat they heard a bloodcurdling scream.

     “ASTER!”

     With a jolt everyone sprang up from their seats and ran up the stairs to where the scream had originated from. They arrived at the infirmary, which looked as if it had been through some disaster. Sheets were torn and missing, along with privacy curtains and pillowcases. Within the middle of the chaos was Tooth on her knees looking down at something on the floor by a broken window.

     “Tooth whats wrong? Why did you scream like that?” Aster asked concern with how Tooth was acting.

     “Its Jack's.” She whispered clutching something to her chest.

     “Whats Jack's?” Aster asked getting more concern.

     Tooth pulled her hands away from her chest and showed Aster what she had been cradling. Withing her hands was a silver earring and hanging from it was a bright green feather speckled with blood. Jack's blood.

     “No.” Aster gasped out grabbing the earring, unable to believe that it was real. “I'm going to kill him. I swear to God I'm going to kill that bastard.” Aster vowed knowing that Jack would never willingly leave his earring behind especially covered with his blood, And that only person that is missing was the patient that Ombric and the other had been caring for. He had to have taken Jack but for what reason, he had no idea and he didn't care.

     “Aster please, lets not jump to any conclusions. Dagur has never harmed any of us and I don't believe that he would do this without a good reason.” Ombric said trying to calm Aster down, but all he did was infuriate him more.

     “That bloody bastard took Jack. My Love, my mate. I don't care what you think, you are obviously wrong because this earring was ripped off and he destroyed this room and escaped. He escaped with a hostage who happens to be a the King of Atlantis, your King Ombric. Now, you will help me find him or else I will not be responsible for my actions when I find the bastard. Nor will I hold Tooth back, as you said she is a great warrior and she has killed before. I doubt she will hesitate to deliver a killing blow. Now use you magic to find them.” Aster warned not caring about what the other may think of him because right now the love of his life was missing and he'll be damned if he doesn't find him soon.

     Ombric looked down at Aster and saw just how serious the man was. He saw a man that afraid for his other half and he saw a man that would go to the ends of the earth to find his love. He sent out a prayer to Dagur as well as a curse for his idiocy. He may have not meant to take and hurt the young King but now that he has, the gods only know what will happen to him. Ombric released a deep sigh.

     “Of course, I will help. Let us go to my study.” He told them leading everyone out of the room and to his study. Soon enough Aster was the only one left in the room still clutching the green feather. He looked down and carefully stroked a finger down, streaking some of the blood.

_Jack. Please be okay. I will find you and I'll make the bastard pay for what he did to you. I swear it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed it and that the long wait was worth it (again I apologize and I know it may not be the best chapter) and I hope you like the addition to the story. Lets hope Aster and Tooth don't kill him and that Jack doesn't kill him. 
> 
> Till next time, bye!


	11. When the Unbelievable is Believable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hey y'all...I am very late in updating and I do have a reason for that. In the past four months my brother was planning his wedding and then he started school along with his fiance.   
>  So My mom and I were helping them by taking care of their baby and I just didn't have much time to write since she needs to have attention on her or she will try to grab whatever you are working on.   
>  Then the wedding came and now Halloween and I just applied for a job that I really want, so its just been busy and I had to re-watch Riders of Berk in order to incorporate certain character into my story because they are hard, especially Dagur, I just cant get into his head. But I did finish this chapter and I will try to finish the next one as soon as possible.   
>  So sorry if y'all have given up on my story, I understand. I'm sorry once more for the delay so onto the story!

_Groan._ Jack slowly tried to open his eyes, feeling a pounding headache and seeing only black. As he slowly started to focus on what was going on around him and he started to take stock of his injuries. There was something tied around his wrists and ankles, it wasn't rope but some type of fabric. There was also a piece of fabric tied around his head gagging him and another around his eyes. From what he could feel of his injuries, he possible had a small cut on the back of his head which could be the result of his pounding headache. One of his ears hurt and since he couldn't feel his earring, he figured it was ripped out in the struggle. He also could feel some slight discomfort and pressure from his ribs and an arm around his knees, which meant that he was being carried on someones shoulder. Just as he was going to begin struggling he was shifted and thrown up a bit making him gasp in surprise.

     “I know your awake. You can stop pretending.” The person carrying him told him with a grunt as he adjusted Jack's body.

     Jack started to curse out his captor trying to wiggle out of his restraints, but it was to no avail. Suddenly Jack felt himself get dropped onto the ground making him gasp out for breathe. Then he was suddenly dragged across the ground and leaned up against something rough. Jack tried once more to get out of his restraints but stopped when he felt a hand grab his face, he flinched and jerked his head back. Yet all the hand did was pull the fabric that was around his eyes, allowing Jack to see who his captor was, though he had an idea as to who it was.

     Once the piece of fabric was gone, it took Jack a few seconds for his eyes to readjust to the sudden brightness. He first looked down to see what he was tied up with. His arms were tied behind his back so he couldn't see what they were tied with but he could see that his ankles and knees were tied with strips of gauze. He had a feeling that gauze was also used on his arms and used as his gag. Once he tested how strong the gauze was, he gave up and looked at his captor. And his guess was correct, his captor was Ombric's patient. The young man was crouched in front of him with a cocked head, studying him. Jack bristled and began to curse the man in every language he could think of but given the man's confused face nothing that he said was understood.

     “Alright, so I'm going to guess that you are probably damning me or something like that. Which you are justified but I can explain everything.” The man told him with a sheepish grin, though he still looked manic. Jack gave him a critical once over and saw that most of the gauze that he had been wearing earlier were gone and that whatever wounds that had been there were practically healed, meaning he had been hiding just how healed he was. He had been planning his escape for awhile now and Jack was curious as to why he was trying to escape and why he had taken him.

     “So I will tell you everything and even take out the gag, if you don't scream or yell for help. I promise that after my story I will untie you. So do we have a deal?” He told him. Jack looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth and that he was very desperate, so he decided to trust him. He nodded his head.

     “Great.” He said reaching behind Jack's head to untie the gag since he couldn't just lift it up. Once the gag was off, Jack moved his jaw around to get rid of the strain that the gag had left on his jaw.

     “Well before you start to tell me why you did all of this. Can you please tell me your name?” Jack asked.

     “Right! Of course! My name is Dagur The Deranged, Chief of the Berserkers. Or at least former Chief, or still current. Its a bit iffy at the moment. Anyway, now what it your name my young captive?” Dagur told him leaning down close to his face.

     “Um, my names Jack...Frost. We came to visit a friend of ours.” Jack answered coming up with the Frost name at the last minute since he didn't trust the man enough to tell him that he was the King of Atlantis.

     “Good to meet you. Now my story is a bit of a long story but long story short. I was once a very cruel, deranged man and I was trying to take over some villages and beat certain people but once I discovered I had a sister I decided to turn over on a new leaf and the people I once wanted to defeat, are now my allies. Yet I wasn't trusted by my sister and some others so in order to make sure that they do not fall for an ambush, me and my new friend triggered the ambush causing my injuries and causing me to be separated from my friend. Then I showed up in this village and though I am grateful for their help, they didn't believe me about my friend and I need to find him before Viggo or the other trappers find him. Then once we are reunited, I will go to my sister and hope that she trusts me now. So that is my story.” Dagur finished his story with a crooked smile though his story still left Jack confused.

     “Um, that's a very...interesting tale. Can you untie me now?” Jack asked hoping the man will keep to his word and untie him so that he could escape and if this man tried to stop him, he will see just what he was capable of. Dagur looked into his eyes and frowned.

     “You don't believe me.” He stated standing up.

     “No, I do believe you.” Jack assured him, trying to get his hands or feet untied so he had a chance to at least fight if he needed to.

     “No you don't. I can tell, I may had been tricked by my sister but I will not be trick once again. You need to believe me. I need you to believe me.” Dagur told him pacing in front of Jack looking agitated.

     “Look, I cant believe your crazy story. I have no idea what your talking about. I don't know what trappers are or who Viggo is or what a berserker is? Your story makes no sense now let me go or else.” Jack threatened.

     “Or else what? Your completely tied up, you cant escape. So until you believe me, I will not let you go.” Dagur replied with a snort, unable to believe that this scrawny boy was threatening him.

     “Now, don't go anywhere. I have some firewood to collect.” Dagur added moving away with a manic laugh. Jack just glared after the man and once he was out of sight, he began to pull on his bounds which were still too tight on him. He slumped back against the tree and gave out a huff of annoyance, just as he was thinking of giving up and hoping that Aster would find him, he suddenly felt something pressing on his spine.

     “Not possible.” Jack murmured, eyes wide as he pressed his spine against the tree once more. Dagur never checked him for weapons, probably thought that he was weak and nonthreatening, and so he had all of his weapons. Including the small dagger that was holstered on his lower back, if he could get one of his hands to grab the handle he could pull it free and cut the fabric around his wrists. He twisted around for a bit, glad that he was able to contort his wrists, and was soon able to grab the daggers handle and pull it out of its holster. Jack smirked and maneuvered the blade of the dagger against the gauze, after a few seconds he was able to cut through the fabric and free his wrists.

     “Yes!” Jack whispered keeping an ear out for Dagur's return as he cut the fabric restraining his legs. Once he was free he quickly rubbed the sore areas and looked around the area. He was in some small clearing with a nearby stream and the canopy overhead was pretty thick. Jack crawled along the floor of the clearing making sure to make no noise as he surveyed a way out as well as to find out just where Dagur was, but the man was surprisingly quiet for such a large man. So Jack stood up and began to head toward the stream, he figured he could follow the stream toward the village since he remembered seeing a stream close by.

     Suddenly he felt a heavy weight fall on his back throwing him to the ground. He gasped out a breathe and twisted around throwing back an elbow which hit whoever was on his back. They let out a grunt and moved back. Jack got up and faced his opponent. It was Dagur.

     “How did you get loose?!” Dagur asked rubbing his left cheekbone where Jack's elbow had hit.

     “ _Should have checked me for weapons you fucker!_ ” Jack answered pulling out the dagger he had holstered. Dagur's eyes widened then narrowed as he cautiously raised his hands to appease the foreign male.

     “Alright, so I have no idea what you said and you now have a dagger which is probably what you were talking about. Look I don't want to hurt you, so lets just talk.” Dagur said trying to reason with him. But Jack was not easily fooled, this man was the enemy and Jack will never bow down to an enemy.

     “I will not bow down to someone that took me from my people and from my love. You will leave me alone and allow me to return to my friends or you will be hurt.” Jack told him getting into a fighting stance.

     “I cant let you do that, I need help finding my friend and the only way I'll get help is from having a hostage. So don't make me hurt you.” Dagur stated reading that Jack was about to attack.

     “Very well then.” Jack said rushing forward, not giving him a chance to react. But he underestimated how fast Dagur was. He avoided Jack's swipe and swiped a leg at one of Jacks legs making him trip but he was able to roll with the momentum and end up in a crouch next to the stream, though he lost his dagger. Dagur rushed at Jack, trying to get him away from the stream and into the more open clearing but Jack jerked back unaware of how close to the stream he was as well as how fast the current was.

     Jack fell into the cold stream and though he tried to get out of the stream, the current kept dragging him under and slamming him into the rocks. He could dimly hear Dagur yelling something but it was all muffled by the water that was surrounding him and with the current slamming him into the rock it wasn't helping his previous head injury. Already he could see black at the edge of his eyesight from the lack of oxygen. Just as he was slammed into another stone, though this one seemed to cause more damage as he could already feel himself sinking into unconsciousness, he felt something grab him and pull him up but it was too late.

     “Aster?” Jack slurred before letting the dark take him.

00000000000

     “Have you found him yet?” Aster asked as he paced in front of Ombric's desk.

     “He hasn't found them yet. And you asking every five minutes isn't helping Aster. You must be patient.” Katherine told Aster pulling out some books to help Ombric and North.

     “This is ridiculous! Jack is out there with some manic and he's hurt. I need to find him so while you all wait here and hope for a miracle, I'm going to go make my own.” Tooth stated standing up from her position on the floor where she had been trying to meditate.

     “What are you going to do?” Tiana asked from a chair near the door where she had been petting one of the owls.

     “Jack may had been the best hunter in Atlantis but I'm the one that taught him how to track so I'm going to track Dagur down and get my King back. I'm making my own magic while you waste time.” Tooth explained heading toward the door.

     “I'm going with you Tooth, I may not be an amazing tracker but I did hunt when I was back in Oz so I may be able to help and I want the first shot at Dagur.” Aster told her with clenched fists.

     “Very well, we'll try to track Jack while you all try to track him with magic. If we find Jack first, we'll bring him and Dagur back here. If you find him first, let us know by sending one of your birds or something.” Tooth agreed opening the door.

     “Hang on, I'm going too. I have a radio so we could communicate and besides someone has got to make sure you guys don't kill Dagur.” Tiana stated moving toward them. Aster and Tooth looked at each other and quietly debated in Atlantian before finally agreeing.

     “That's a good idea, Porc vill let you know when ve had located Jack and this way it is not just you two alone. Do not forget zhat the village is still in danger and ve would not like you to be harmed.” North stated looking up from the books that he had been reading.

     “Just make sure that you don't get hurt Tiana. Abdima would kill me if you were hurt.” Porc warned trying to hide how worried he actually was for Tiana and the young king.

     “I'll be fine, I'll be with one of the best warriors in Atlantis and Aster knows not to let me get hurt.” Tiana replied with a grin.

     “C'mon Shelia. We should head out before we lose anymore sun that we already had. We'll get our weapons downstairs since North says we should be careful. We'll be back soon.” Aster said heading out of the office. Tooth and Tiana followed after reassuring the others that they will be safe and that they will find Dagur and Jack. Once they all got downstairs, they made sure to take any weapons that they thought they would need as well as a pack filled with some food and medical supplies since they didn't know if Jack was injured other than a torn ear.

     After everything was packed they headed out to pick up on the trail of Dagur which they already knew that it lead into the forest on the other side of the village from when Tooth tried to see how they escaped before Ombric stopped them. Even though Dagur had to go through the center of town, no one saw him because everyone was inside their homes eating dinner. Once they reached the edge of the village though, they saw that even though Dagur was in a hurry, he hid his tracks well.

     “Damn bastard is good. He didn't really leave us anything to track him with.” Aster commented as Tooth crouched down on the ground and looked at the dark leaf covered ground for a few minutes before she suddenly smirked.

     “Not that good. Since we found Jack's earring, that means that it was torn off which means that he was bleeding as we saw from the bloody feather. And Dagur probably carried him over his shoulder because that's the easiest way to carry a body so that one hand is free in case you need to fight, which means that Jack's blood had to be dripping down onto the ground.” Tooth stated with a smirk.

     “So that means-” Aster started before Tiana interrupted.

     “That means we have a blood trail!” Tiana exclaimed with a grin.

     “Exactly, its just some small drops but I can see them and follow them.” Tooth nodded moving forward to see exactly where the trail lead. While she moved ahead Aster and Tiana shared a glance over what Tooth had said.

     “Is it kind of scary that Tooth talked so casually about how to carry a body, and not even an unconscious person but a body, as if shes done that before?” Tiana asked disturbed by how Tooth had explained the blood drops.

     “Not really, I mean Jack had told me that they used to always kill any invaders that came to Atlantis, so they probably had to move the bodies so that no one suspected there was someone there killing them. Its hard to see Jack and Tooth and know that they have both spilled blood before especially because Jack is so child-like.” Aster answered moving to follow Tooth who was starting to go deeper into the forest.

     “In the war I saw a lot of kids fighting and dying. Some were only 13, even though the age requirement was 19. Requirement officers were paid for every person that signed up so some just wanted the money, and some of those kids lied about their age and if the officer saw that they were fit and healthy, they saw no reason to stop them. It was very hard to see these kids die but no one really forced them and that was one of the most hardest things to witness. They died for their country and I'm sure Jack would do the same for his Kingdom, its just harder to see him as a fighter now because you love him. I'm sure if I knew those kids, I would try anything in my power to save them and that's what you want to do. Spare Jack from that violence and protect the innocence you see in him.” Tiana stated as they followed Tooth.

     “The more I hear about this war, the more I'm glad I wasn't there to witness it.” Aster grumbled unable to believe that they allowed children to fight in a war.

     “I wish I hadn't been involved as well.” Tiana agreed. A few feet in front of them, they saw Tooth crouched behind a tree waiting for them.

     “You find something?” Aster asked crouching down.

     “The blood drops were slowing down and came to a stop right before this clearing so that means he must be close by and he may be in this clearing.” Tooth answered pulling out one of her daggers.

     “Are you sure?” Tiana asked. Tooth just threw her a look, “Right, of course you are.” She stated also crouching down.

     Tooth gave them a signal to wait then she silently climbed up into the tree and disappeared into the canopy. Aster and Tiana shared a glance wondering when they would know to move into the clearing, then they heard Tooth call out to them. They moved into the clearing and since Tooth sounded calm, that meant that they didn't have to pull their weapons. They entered the clearing and the first thing Aster saw was Tooth crouched in front of a large tree and holding something white. Then he saw a stream that was nearby though the grass near it was trampled.

     “What did ya find Tooth?” Aster asked moving toward her. She stood up and handing Aster a piece of white gauze. Aster raised an eyebrow and looked over the gauze, one end was ragged like it was cut with something and though its a clean cut it still left one side ragged.

     “So its a piece of cut gauze. What about it?” Aster asked letting the gauze fall to the ground.

     “There are more pieces around the tree and that's the same gauze that was taken from the infirmary. I'm guessing that Jack was able to keep one of his weapons and when Dagur wasn't looking, he cut himself free and probably escaped.” Tooth explained looking around the area. Yet Aster wasn't so sure that Jack escaped, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he had a feeling that his love was not safe.

     “I don't know Tooth. I just don't have a good feeling about what happened.” Aster stated moving toward the trampled grass by the stream.

     “Hey! I found something!” Tiana exclaimed. Tiana jogged toward them and within her hands she held a dagger. Jack's dagger.

     “Where did you find this?” Tooth asked taking the dagger to examine it.

     “I found it under a log. I had sat down on it to tie my shoe and the sun glinted off the blade. Is it Jack's?” Tiana explained.

     “Yeah it is. Which means that he was in a fight and the grass here proves it. And someone fell into the stream, the bank is more sunken in this one spot. But how do we know who fell in?” Aster asked crouching down to look at the seemingly calm stream.

     “Well the stream doesn't look like its very strong.” Tiana stated.

     “Well, streams can look calm on the surface but it could have a strong undercurrent, so don't-” Aster started to warn Tiana when she put her arm into the stream and almost got swept away if Tooth hadn't grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

     “Whoa, that's a really strong current.” Tiana gasped out.

     “That's what I was trying to tell ya before ya stuck your bloody arm in the stream.” Aster scolded.

     “Sorry.” Tiana apologized. Tooth looked at the bank where it was sunken in and saw that there were some footprints in the mud as well as along the bank of the stream. Yet the footprints on the bank were bootprints, and the ones in the mud are of a barefoot which meant that Jack was the one that fell and Dagur went after him by following the stream.

     “They're downstream. Jack fell in and Dagur went after him. So hopefully Jack is okay.” Tooth stated already moving to follow the stream.

     “Can I ask you something Aster?” Tiana asked as they followed the silent Tooth.

     “Sure. Whats wrong?”

     “Tooth seems kind of cold. Like she doesn't feel any concern for Jack.” Tiana stated feeling a bit concerned for her.

     “I think she's hiding her emotions or at least locking them away for the time being. She cant be an effective predator if she's clouded by concern.” Aster explained having seen how Tooth was acting.

     “What do you mean an effective predator?” Tiana asked confused by the odd statement.

     “Tooth isn't thinking like a tracker right now, shes a predator that just lost her child and she will do everything in her power to get her child back. Her being in the mindset of a predator makes her more dangerous and better equip to find Jack. I'm even trying to push my concern to the back of my mind because if I don't I would be no help.” Aster answered explaining Tooth's behavior.

     “Oh okay, I guess that makes sense. Also why don't you use your tunnels to find Jack?” Tiana asked, having wondered why Aster hadn't used the tunnels.

     “I need to have complete concentration of a location and I just don't know this land that well so I wouldn't be able to make a stable tunnel.” Aster explained having actually tried to make a tunnel to Jack and almost getting buried as a result.

     “Oh, well hopefully we find him soon.” Tiana replied knowing that Aster just wanted to find Jack as soon s possible.

     “Thanks Tiana. I'm sure we will.” Aster replied giving her a brief hug. Up ahead of them they saw that Tooth had stopped and was staring at the ground in confusion.

     “Whats wrong Tooth?” Tiana asked.

     “Dagur's footprints are gone. Like completely. Its as if he just vanished into the air. And Jack couldn't have gone further downstream because there are some large boulders here that would have stopped him and he didn't leave the stream because the banks are completely undisturbed. The only thing I see is this strange pattern on the ground that seems to belong to a tail of something but its just in this area behind Dagur's footprints and they then vanish like it was flying.” Tooth explained starting to lose some of her coldness as more of her worry for Jack started to rise to the surface.

     “I don't think theres anything that could leave those tracks and still fly. I could see if Ombric knows anything.” Tiana suggested getting her radio out.

     “Porc, can you hear me?” Tiana asked. There was a crackle of static before he answered.

     “Yeah, I can hear you. Any lucking finding Jack?” He asked.

     “We found where he was held and how he escaped but then we lost the tracks, can you ask Ombric if he knows of anything that would leave a track on the ground that looks like a tail but is able to fly away? See if there are any large birds in the area.” She requested. Two minutes passed before the radio finally came back on.

     “Ms. Tiana it is Ombric. The tracks that you found belong to the creature that has been harassing our village. I advise you to proceed with cations as from we had seen they are dangerous.” Ombric warned.

     “What kind of creature are they?” Aster asked taking the radio from Tiana.

     “A dragon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all, so we are not starting to get more into the meat of the story, sorry if it seems slow going, just how it sort of ended up. I did try to explain why each character was acting the way they were but if you are confused please do not hesitate to write a comment down below, I will try to clarify any questions y'all have.
> 
> Also be prepared for two characters from the HTTYD franchise, y'all can try to guess who they are though one is kind of obvious. And if you have a suggestion for which dragon has been terrorizing Santoff Claussen let me know in the comments, I do not know alot about the dragons of HTTYD so I would take any advice that you have.
> 
> I will try to update soon and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So there is the first chapter, I hope y'all liked it and if you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask me through the comments. I will always answer unless I am unable to.I will update maybe once a week but don't count on it. I will establish a more concrete update schedule later on.
> 
> P.S. The reason the first half of the talk is italicized is because they are speaking Norwegian, I just saw no reason to make it Norwegian then translate on the bottom like I did in the first story.
> 
> So till next time! Bye!


End file.
